Teasing Armageddon
by geminidragon76
Summary: Gaz&Zim are in HiSkool. Everyone has Growing pains but throw Zim in the mix & it takes on a whole new mess! Gaz is shorter then Zim! No big deal right? NOT According to IRKEN rules! Zim finally has a smaller being to lord over! Or does he? ZAGR!
1. Volleyball&Teasing

I do not own invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

* * *

A/N

I decided to write a fan fic while trying to think up of a chapter to my other one… just a short story for the ZAGR fans. Everyone likes short stories and this may fill in the ZAGR void while our wonderful ingenious writers of ZAGR take a hiatus commercial break! Please enjoy and R&R for input or ideas… Also, thank you sharpshooter for your ZAGR support! HAPPY HALLOWEEN! I became inspired to write this, after I was giving someone a comment on my DA site. I wanted a chibi yet disturbing ZAGR bit… I did this in a move script kind of style because I want the reader to imagine the events and details instead of just dictating it to them… so it all started…

* * *

AT THE HIGH SKOOL HALLWAY

Gaz strolls down the school hall playing her GS5 game slave. Her little tongue sticking out a bit, as she concentrates on the combo move on her Vampire Piggy Slayer. She strolls by a group of girls who eye her a bit but ignore her nervously, and one perks up to notice Gaz a bit more than the others do. She nudges one other girl and whisper to her

Melissa whispers: you know, she is so small. I mean look at her. She looks like she should still be in grade school.

Tanya: Well, I know that in Japan, that is seen as an attribute. However, she is known there as a "Moe" They have a lot of those in Japanese anime. My brother rents them all the time.

Melissa: What is a "Moe"?

Tanya: Well, for what I hear, it is not clear. I mean I heard that it refers to a teenager that is under developed, still looks like a kid despite her age. There some kind of cartoon about that all the time. I think Gaz is a Moe, because despite her grouchiness. I think she is adorable like a dolly if she would only smile occasionally.

Melissa: wow…

Tanya: Yeah… so, you think so too.

Melissa: Maybe, and I realized that you are a nerd.

Tanya: Bite me _Mel_!

* * *

BACK TO GAZ

Gaz did not give notice to the girls talk, outwardly, but she heard every remark as she passed. She lowered her eyes to the game, while trying to keep her game face passive.

Gaz: stupid… _**"Moe"**_? (Humph) like that even come remotely close to describing me…

Just then, Gaz looks up and then realizes that the girls passing by the hall and hanging out at the lockers, were more, as they say, _developed_. At least they were taller. Gaz looks about to see that even the freshmen were passing her in height. Gaz spotted her brother walking towards her with his nose in his book.

Gaz look down to her game, while her brother came up from behind Gaz. Dib kept reading on as he brushes up next to Gaz as they walked the halls.

Dib: you know it says here that elves are not all the same height. In the popular legends, they are tall and lanky, but the fair folks are of a smaller height and petite measurements. Some say that the taller versions were of Halflings, yet it could be because of the elements they…

Dib looks over to look down a bit at Gaz, and notices something.

Dib (lowers his voice): uh, well, it is nothing really Gaz. Sorry if it bothered you.

Gaz: Your voice bothers me, but you never cared before… but what do you mean by that?

Dib: oh nothing, really nothing.

Gaz looks back to her game. She unpauses her game and tries to go back playing. However, she knew it was something else that Dib noticed… to make him stop talking about elves.

Dib: So do you have GYM next?

Dib waits for a response and after a solid moment of just blips and beeps from her game, he figures she is just blowing him off…

Then Gaz spoke up breaking the silent moment

Gaz: I know what you meant… and don't. I am not offended. I am smaller than every one else, that is obvious. You piss me off, every which way, but never ever censure yourself because you think it will offend me… you just annoy me, but not offend me. Your inane attempt at avoiding to offend me is what pisses me off the most. I rather deal with your rants then your "polite" talk and awkward silence!

She shocks Dib at first, and then a smile spreads his face.

Dib (nudges her a bit): so you like my "rants"? Huh?

Gaz (rolls her eyes): I did not say that! I like it if you became a mute, but God still has not answered my prayers… yet.

Dib is still grinning at her, and in a way felt more relaxed. It would have been inconvenient if he had to go around not trying to say any short remarks around Gaz. Besides Gaz was not that much shorter than he... (was well, actually she was... but it was not so bad. ) Dib is tall but certainly not the tallest in the school. He looks over to her; she might have a growth spurt anyhow. If Zim could have one, (though Zim is still the shortest guy in the school, still Zim did get some spurt lately) then so can Gaz.

They stop at the door to the girl's locker.

Gaz (pausing her game): I have to go change to gym… are you going to follow me there too? (She looks at him sarcastically)

Dib jumps back, with his cheeks blushing red!

Dib: NOOOOOO! (Composes himself and sticks his chin up to her in a haughty manner): I am going to Lab. I hope that the teacher will let me finish my project there since it is my last class. Therefore, I may be late after school. I hope that you will not have to wait long for me.

Gaz: like I have a choice. I rather not if I did…

Gaz scowls, that her dad had insisted that Gaz from now on not walk alone to home since with all the crimes and kidnappings and mad gophers…

Gaz opens the door to enter the lockers, she smirks to herself, and open the door very wide to show her brother all the scantily panty wearing girls rushing to change for gym. Dib went from pale to red, as he could not look away at those girls changing and some wearing only a towel to the showers.

Dib stood back shocked and as he looked down to Gaz,

Dib (stammers): what? Gah? I… what…

Gaz had a small evil grin on her face at his shocked expression… Right as the locker door slowly swung shut…

Gaz: you're welcome…

(With that, the door shut at Dib's face.)

Dib shook himself to try to clear his head, then Dib notice and felt something else. He looks down to the front of his pants, and comprehends what Gaz had meant when she said, "You're welcome…" Dib blushing red, held his books to the front of his pants and tries his best to march off awkwardly to lab…

Dib (mumbling under his breath): Thanks Gaz…

GAZ AT THE GIRLS LOCKER ROOM

Gaz softly chuckles to herself as she proceeded to play her game slave to her locker.

Gaz thought that was so classic! Her little trick sure was mean, but oh so perfect! Gaz pauses her game to open her locker to change. As she undresses, she could not help but notice some of the other girls. The all had curves and their round breasts filled their bras out. They appeared like melons ripe enough to burst in some. Gaz looks down to her own chest, under her little bra. Her bra was nothing more than a sports bra really, and still a training bra. It had some spaghetti straps and luckily, she got it at Vicky's. It was a soft lavender that matches her boy shorts… she adjusted the straps to her bra… like she saw other girls do when they have ample melons.

A latin girl from behind Gaz cries out in anguish: I hate that jerk! You know how long it has been since any guy has looked me in the eye! Then even if I wear just a tank top, those A-holes think I am dressing like some stripper! That jerk even tried to throw a paper wad to my cleavage! I hate these! I hate them! I swear to GOD I am going to have a plastic surgeon take them off!

The Hispanic girl slams her locker and cries to her friend while her friend held her in comfort wraps her arm around her shoulder in comfort.

Her friend: Don't let that jerk off _cabrone_, make you feel bad about yourself! He is just hating that he can't have you, you know that.

The crying girl: I still hate them! _Adios' estos_! (Sobs) I mean at first I was all _felice'_ they popped out, but its hell on my back and I have to wear two sports bra to run! I swear, I wish they were… were (points to Gaz) that size! Those are perfect!

Gaz covered her chest with her arms blushing red and scowling, why did they have to point her out…

The crying girl watching Gaz's blushing face realizing she might have hurt this girl's feelings unintentionally.

Crying girl: NO! I mean, no, I didn't mean anything bad to you! I just wish I were… you know… smaller there. I am not saying your flat or anything! In fact… I think… yours are not flat at all! You have those apple breasts, you know. What they call them, perky? You have a choice to you know, show them, or hide them. I don't… that's not fair!

Comforting friend: Come one chica, we can wash your face at the sink, okay? Sorry about that Niña… she really did not mean to bother you.

Gaz just nods silently to her in response as they left. Gaz kept her face impassive and distant, while the other girls left to the bathroom. Gaz watches the other girls leave, then she looks about to see if anyone was watching her or noticing her… then she put her hands to her chest, and pushes her chest up to show some cleavage and a small grin appeared to her face.

Gaz (thought to herself): Not bad…

Gaz then proceeds to finish dressing for gym.

* * *

GAZ AT GYM!

The class starts with some volleyball, where a reluctant Gaz is standing near the back with her arms crossed, she hates gym! The girls and boys tried to get the ball, Gaz simply let it pass her. Gaz let another ball fly past her, with just a patronizing gesture of holding her hand out, right after it passes her. Some glared at her, while others just let their shoulder drop realizing they were losing anyway… with or without Gaz's participation.

Gaz then looks over her shoulder to realize that Zim was at the benches on another fowl! Zim scowled and crossed his arms in anger as the gym teacher was lecturing him. Zim being in her Gym class this semester and in most of her classes has been, as she puts it, _mildly _amusing at best. Zim always made a spectacle of himself. Zim being the shortest guy in class also made her feel relief. She did not have to strain her neck to see the teacher because Zim was in front of her most of the time, since Zim insisted in being at the front row. In addition, Zim was so much fun to watch, as he would get his fits. She would watch him run out with arms flailing about screaming in agony or panic… or even insane joy… whatever the _turret _alien would do.

Zim looks back suddenly at Gaz looking at him, and cocks his eye curiously at her gaze… Zim could not help but notice her eyes at times. She was and is so hard to read. Was she spying on Zim for Dib? Was she mocking him? Or being annoyed? Was Gaz in awe of Zim? There was also something he began to notice about her… he just was not sure what… then she turned away from Zim to the game… only to have Zim draw his eyes, to the back of her legs… and those flesh sticks were something he felt a twinge in his squiggly spooch… and he drew his eyes up her legs, to her short, shorts…

Zim: that's **_nice…_**

Gym teacher: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

Zim: I mean… I mean that is nice, Zim has learned a valuable lesson once again, now be gone with you whistle blowing blower! I tire of your noise!

Gym teacher: ARE YOU BEING SARCASTIC THERE KID?!?

Zim (eyes the coach up and down, sarcastically but with a straight serious expression on his face): No…

Gym teacher: Oh, okay. Well then, you just sit here the rest of the period and observe how it is done, without charging the other side and beating up the kid okay? (Pats Zim on the shoulder, not noticing Zim cringing at the earth filths touch) you will be okay there kid.

Zim just glares at the teacher. When the teacher leaves, Zim pulls out a handy-wipe and swipes his shoulder where he was touched, wiping away any germs from the teacher's touch.

Zim then look back to the game… to Gaz actually. Gaz just stood there with her arms crossed and rolling her eyes, whenever the whistle blew to her… sticking her hand out in a mock attempt to participate.

Gaz did not know who was winning or losing nor did she care, all she knew was that they know had to rotate and Gaz, was at the net. Gaz rolls her eyes, good one in putting the short one on front… **idiots**.

Just then, the crying girl with the breasts was right in front of her on the other side. The girl shyly smiles at Gaz and wriggles her finger in a greeting. Her eyes were still a little red from crying but then, the girl turned to the benches and saw the group of guys elbowing each other and one of them chuckling. The girl turned away and her eyes started to glisten… Gaz guessed that the guy who appeared to be eyeing her like a depraved wolf was the one that made her cry. Gaz could just feel it. **Stupid **boy…

As the game started, some of the boys were hooting at the girls playing, making them feel all self-conscious, some would cup their hands around their mouths and make "WHOOP! WHOOP!" or even more cruelly "BOING! BOING!" Some of the girls started to not jump up as high, and hold their arms over their chest. One girl tried to hit the volleyball and when she hit it, she lost her footing when the boy cried out, "BOUNCE BABY BOUNCE! YOU CAN BOUNCE THAT OFF MY FACE…"

She turned and glared at them and stuck out her middle finger in hate… the boy guffawed at her. The ball was heading right to Gaz, she took one look at the girl in front of her who had fresh tears rolling down her face and not caring about playing anymore… Gaz eyes the ball and in a calculated move, she leaps up high, higher than anyone had before, and spikes the ball hard! Yet instead of it heading to the girl with the large breast, it heads straight in bullet speed to the mocking kid's nose!

**WHAM**!

The mean boy: OH GOD! MY NOSE! MY NOSE!

Blood spurts out and his nose is crooked to the side!

The gym coach blows the whistle

Gym teacher: ALL RIGHT, TIME OUT! WE HAVE AN INJURY HERE! POINT TO THE OTHER TEAM, BECAUSE THAT WAS A FOWL BALL…

The gym teacher led the injured kid away. The other girls look about in dismay and realizing that Gaz was responsible for the injury, one girl who was crying was now grinning and slowly she began to clap her hands, and then another girl joins in… soon the class was clapping and one girl whoops out "GO GAZ! HELL YEAH!" and the rest cheer!

Gaz just looked ahead as they clapped not looking at any of them as they cheered her on… only to reward them with a small minute grin…

Zim though is taken aback… this little earth worm was being praised… despite her smallness, these earth beasts were rooting her! Zim had witnessed the whole thing, and her hit was purely intention with a calculated prowess of an assassin! Here she stood in rightful glory…

Zim clenches his jaw in agitation: _**Look **_at her, just look at her… how dare she even **not **engorge in the glory? Not even recognize their praise? (Zim cocks his head to the side) though she did do well in shutting their noise holes! That was funny… hmmm…

The kid next to Zim getting creeped out, by Zim's talking to himself… just looks at him sort of scared

Zim turns his eyes at the kid: **_WHAT_**?

Creeped out kid: (shaking his head) nothing…nothing (runs off)

Zim turns his eyes back to Gaz who was walking off the court… passing him. Gaz sat at the bench next to Zim. Swinging her legs back and forth, as her feet can barely reach the ground… Zim looks back at his own feet, and they rested well, on the floor… then Gaz crossed her legs and Zim swears that one of his antennae would spring up through his wig! Zim look up her thigh to the hem of her shorts… a tremble took over as he felt this urge to run his claw on the smooth skin… Zim turns away and tries to look at other things… but his gaze always pulled back to her legs… then the bell rings…

**RIIIIIIIIIIIING**!

Gym teacher's assistant: "Don't scatter yet kids! Do not forget, we are taking height and weight today! Therefore, everyone line up from smallest to tall! So HURRY UP OR YOU DON'T GO HOME!"

Gaz rolls her eyes as she jumps from the bench and waits on the side while everyone lines up… she knew where she would go. She waited, so she would not get pushed and measured by the kids as the eyed each other on who goes where… it was degrading to her and it was obvious she would go to the front. Still, it was a strange blessing for her height, because that meant she would be the first to leave. She waited with arms crossed… Zim though did the opposite, in hopes, he tried to see if he would **not **be in the front… yet as kids lined up they push and nudge Zim slowly to the front. Zim in hopes that he was taller than the kid was, ended up disappointed as they measured each other…

Zim: I have to be taller than someone here is! I know I have grown! **OH COME ON!**

Soon Zim found himself at the front of the line… and the shortest! The shortest?!?! So not fair! Zim is clearly superior to these ugly flesh bags! Yet here he was! The gall of these beings! Zim even knew he had grown some! Zim irritated by this crossed his arms and glowered in his pout! Just then as everyone settled down… Zim felt a presence and turned his eyes, to see Gaz walking to him, and gracefully with her eyes out front, stand right in front of Zim. ZIM?!?!?!? Zim looked about in disbelief! Gaz was… no… _is_ shorter than... than the GREAT ALMIGHTY ZIM! Yet Zim had to be sure, while Gaz stood in front, Zim put his hand right on his head in height and compared to Gaz… Zim could easily see right over the top of Gaz's head! Zim is taller! Nevertheless, he held back his enthusiasm until the official measuring took place…

Gaz turn behind her and eyes Zim as he is smiling widely and weirdly at her… it was creepy, yet she liked creepy… creepy was her thing… wait a minute… what did he want?

Gaz: what?

Zim: me? Are you asking me? Zim? You are speaking to Zim? (Zim then looks boredly at his claws as if he was just polishing them) I just was noticing that you are in the front.

Gaz giving him a level look (dripping with cold sarcasm): and I notice you're real observant.

Zim: Zim is full of a superior sense of observation and keen senses. It comes with experience and… (Leans down to her ear) _**height**_.

Gaz (sensing his mocking, rolls her eyes): you are full of it all right.

Then Gaz turns her back to Zim as if he was nothing. Zim narrows his eyes at the back of her head… this little… little Gaz thing think she can get the best of Zim! How dare this little scratch of an eartheniod...

"FIRST TWO!" the teacher calls out

Gaz and Zim enter the room, while Zim eyes her warily. Gaz though just ignores him completely, which for some reason got under Zim's skin.

"Take off your shoes and step to the scale, first we will check your weight and then height. Also make sure there is nothing in your pockets… and Zim, do not stand on your tipsy toes for this one okay?"

First, they checked on Zim and Gaz's weight. Zim waited on bated breath to hear, and let out a breath of relief when he heard that Gaz weighed less than Zim!

Zim: HA HAAA! THEREFORE, GAZ I DEFEAT YOU IN WEIGHT! SEE MY AMAZING NESS IN MY SUPERIOR WEIGHT TO YOUR LIGHTNESS!

Gaz just cocked her eye at him as he made a spectacle of himself… what was his problem?

Gaz: okay, whatever. So I am not fat… Hooray for you.

"Alright you two, now turn around we will measure your height."

Zim stood straight up as a board shutting his eyes as he willed himself taller in his mind

Zim: Let me be taller, let me be taller, let me be taller, let me be taller, let me be taller, let me be taller, let me be taller! Pleeeeeeeeeease let me taller!

When the teacher called out Zim's height, Zim leaped up with both fist! He had grown! He was exactly a few inches taller than last measurement!

Then Zim waited for Gaz's height to be called. Gaz though just stood there indifferent. The teacher called out her height then pats Gaz on her arm

"Congratulations Gaz you have grown an inch since last time."

Zim interrupts (mocking): _**yes**_, _**little **_Gaz congratulations on your little spurt… **_NOT_! **I ZIM HAVE DEFEATED YOU IN HEIGHT! ZIM IS TALLER THEN YOU, _LITTLE_ GAZ! Zim is taller then you… do you see the significance? THIS IS A SURE SIGN OF ZIM'S VICTORY YET TO COME! THE TIDES HAVE TURNED AND THE IRONY IS THAT IT IS MY FOE'S _LITTLE_ SISTER WHO IS THE FORECAST OF THIS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AH- HAHAHAHAHA! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The teacher and the assistant, in the room stood back a little, fearful of Zim's creepy hysterical laugh! Even the kids outside on the line stepped back. Everyone cringes… except Gaz who raised her chin and stood straight up, her only response to Zim is narrowing eyes at the alien. What was his deal? Zim was just being crazy again… and yet a thought crossed her mind that did concern her… this was the beginning of something… and the end of her peace of mind.

TBC!

So what do you think? Let me know… I wanted to have this lot shorter than my other story and in a different format. It seems easier to leave in movie script because that is how I see it in my head… like a movie.


	2. FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

A/N

Here we go again. I am trying to make this clear, and my motivation is still up! I hope that the few readers reading this will still enjoy the story as it goes along. I made this still movie script style, (or as the dear Darkmoose would say my drama lines… or whatever.) I will try to be as clear as I can in relaying the things in my head.

* * *

GAZ AFTER SKOOL

It is after school, and the halls are empty except for a girl and a shadowy form. The lone violet-headed girl of a diminutive stature walks down the quiet halls. The sound of her game device, echo down the hallway. Behind her, a shadowy figure conceal against the corners. He stalks the violet girl. His ruby glow behind his blue contacts, flash as he spies on his prey…

Gaz walks down the skool hallway with her head bowed a bit, playing her GS5. Strange noises of scurrying, catches her attention for a moment. She looks around then returns her focus to her game.

Gaz (thinking to herself): I hope Dib is done by the time I get to his chemistry class.

Zim scuttles, stalking Gaz as she heads to Dib's chemistry class.

Gaz: I know you're out there Zim. Dib is in chemistry, so you can go home.

Zim: Silly Gaz, I do not fear your older sibling! (Mumbling under his breath) Besides, I already know that.

Gaz shakes her head at the silly green alien, at the fact he is being so ridiculous. Gaz felt silly for being a little uncomfortable around Zim, since his insane episode earlier. His may laugh bothered her a bit. But this was just… well, just Zim! Just then, Zim was walking right behind her. Gaz looks up to see that Zim is measuring his own height and comparing it to hers.

Zim chuckles to himself in glee to the fact he is taller than Gaz.

Gaz (without looking up from her game): Quit it.

Zim: Make me…_LITTLE_ GAZ!

Gaz ignores him, yet Zim keeps bugging her in her personal space, by waving his claw at her face in front of her game screen. Gaz, without taking her eyes off her game, stomps on Zim's toe!

Zim: OWE! OWE! OWE! OWE! OWE! OWE! OWE! OWE!

Zim hops about on one foot around her. The sight made Gaz turn a corner of her mouth in a tight grin. Gaz tries to keep a straight face…

Gaz (smirking): whiner.

Zim: Grrrrrr… You dare stomp on the toe of the great and mighty Zim! Your superior and future ruler! For that little demon seed, I will punish you. As a duty as one taller than you, it is my obligation that you learn your place!

Gaz (pausing her game and looks up at Zim puzzled): What? Did you have an extra helping of "Crazy" at lunch?

Zim: What? Do they serve that? Hmmmmm… that might explain why the humans act all… stupid.

She took advantage of Zim's distraction, and just walks away without a single word. She just walks away from Zim, leaving him to his pondering.

Zim then turns to see that Gaz is leaving!

Zim: Trying to escape reprimand? The nerve of that smeet!

Zim runs after her. Zim holds his arm out to her in a halt manner.

Zim: Trying to flee, _Little_ _Bit_?

Gaz, rolling her eyes, she turns off her game and puts it away to her messenger bag.

Gaz: I am giving you credit to the fact that you are a stupid alien…

Zim glares to her, and is about to say something. Gaz presses her finger up to his lips to stop him from speaking.

Gaz: Do not interrupt, that is rude. _**As**__ I was saying_ I am giving you credit to your being a stupid alien from _whatever_, to give you this warning… One, if I pause my game, then it is to give you warning, because you have bothered me… If I turn _**OFF**_ my game and put my game away, then it means that I will have to interact with you… and that mostly means _physically_ interact my foot to your **ASS**!

Zim at first looks a little worried at Gaz, and takes Gaz's warning to heed. Yet Zim could feel the physical urge to taste her cool finger that rested on his lips or look away from Gaz's eyes. They both look at each other in this tense moment.

The feeling Zim is getting at this moment is one of exhilaration. Gaz had this look to her, which made Zim decide to be partial to Gaz in this mode.

Zim (thinking to himself): So this little smeet of a thing thinks she can give Zim a warning… if she did not look so… so… horribly appealing… errrr… I mean horrible! I would be offended… I might have to show this little bit, just a peek of what Zim has up Zim's sleeve!

Gaz (growing impatient at Zim's thinking to himself): ITS NOT ROCKET SCIENCE ZIM! Just nod your green noggin, and then run off screaming like usual! I will let you live just this once!

Zim (narrowing his eyes to dangerous slit and an evil grin spreads on his face.) and he shook his head side to side, deliberately. Gaz narrows her amber orbs and clenches her fist in frustration.

Gaz: You have it wrong, you lizard! Nodding is up and down!

Zim: I KNOW HOW TO NOD MY HEAD YOU LITTLE SMEET!

Zim grabs hold of Gaz's hand and pulls her up to him, wrapping his other arm around her waist… posturing as if they're going to waltz.

Zim: It seems Little Smeet; you underestimated my kindness for weakness. Let us see this _interaction_!

With that last word, Zim gave Gaz a squeeze. Gaz's eyes go wide, and a blush glows on her fair cheeks. Zim likes this look on Gaz's face even better! Catching her off guard like this felt delightful!

Gaz: KINDNESS? You're **suicidal** Zim!

Gaz drew back her free hand, and **SLAP** right on Zim's cheek!

Zim looks to the side, while the imprint of Gaz's hand glows rosy on his cheeks! He looks dazed for a second… Zim then changes expression from dazed to irate, gnashing his teeth. His eyes flashing scarlet, showing through his contacts… right to Gaz's eyes!

Zim (angrily and hissing through his gnashing): THAT STINGS! HOW DARE YOU…YOU… YOU…

(Zim composes himself and then a malevolent grin reappears on his face)

Zim: well, little bee, if that's how your going to be…

[Clasps Gaz even closer to him, while squeezing his grip on Gaz's hand even tighter, causing her to wince

Zim: Lets _dance_!

Gaz looks puzzled at Zim. Zim, grinning in a mocking way, spins her out as if in a strange tango; keep a tight grip to Gaz's hand. Gaz swings her free hand again, only this time in a fist to strike Zim's jaw. Zim leans his head back, and pushes her by her captured hand out, avoiding her blow. Then pulls Gaz to the opposite direction of her footing. Gaz changes her stance so not to fall and with a blur, kicks Zim on the shin. Zim hops a bit, wincing. Zim recovers, not releasing Gaz nor taking his eye off her. He avoids her next kick to his other leg, while she then turns to hand chop him. Zim kicks her other leg hard, in blocking her kick and blocks her hand strike. Zim disables her next move and strikes back on her. They fight! Zim keeps his grip on Gaz's hand through the battle! The whole struggle appears to be like a deadly tango.

Gaz (striking at Zim): Let go of my hand!

Zim (avoiding her strike): yeah, like that's going to happen!

Zim kicks at Gaz, on her shin. Gaz did not react outwardly to the pain, except in her eyes, as she winces at the impact. Zim gives Gaz another spin, hitting her back to the lockers.

CLANG!

Gaz in retribution pulls Zim by her captive hand, towards her. Hooks her free hand to Zim's collar and pulls harder, then ducks just low enough for Zim's head to hit the lockers right above her!

CRASH!

Gaz then knees Zim right at the groin!

Zim: AAAAAH! (In a high pitch squeaky voice)… damn…

Gaz (pulling at her restrained hand): Let me go!

Zim shakes off the pain as he trembles and looks at Gaz's face.

Zim (in a high squeaky voice): never…ahem [Zim clears his throat to go back to normal …I mean…NEVERRRRRRR!

Zim: I should pay you back, for what you just did! You dirty fighting demon seed!

Zim in a feeling the adrenalin of his fury, catching Gaz's other striking hand and lifts her up a bit against the lockers. Zim roughly kicks out Gaz's legs, and positions himself right between them, his knee now right below Gaz's groin. Zim lowers Gaz enough to have her almost sit on Zim's knee. Zim leaning his weight right on Gaz, pinning her, panting hard, feeling his chest rest on hers. Gaz tries to bite at Zim… only Zim gave Gaz a quick jerk to the lockers, banging her against them!

CRASH!

Zim: hey! Quit it!

Zim leans in, relishing in this strange victory. He presses himself to the growling Gaz, as He looks right into her eyes. His knee on her groin-growing warm, and the warmth reaching his gut (or rather below his gut). Zim starts to realize, he rather enjoy this dominating over this little female… though she is painful to deal with at times. Zim felt this pull to keep taunting her, and the feel of her as she struggles, was like ambrosia to his senses. The expression on her face, when she would get angry was pleasant to look at. Zim now, knew the beauty of the prey through the eyes of a predator. Gaz feeling the burning in his eyes, as Zim's face drew so close. He almost brushes his lips to hers…she turns her head to the side, squeezing her eyes shut. Zim a little taken aback by her head turn, instead focus on the fair skin of her graceful neck.

Zim: perhaps I should bite your neck to succumb you… Like the alpha butterfly does to its subordinate…

Gaz: BUTTERFLIES DON'T' BITE! STUPID! Vampires do, and you're not as cool as that!

Zim: As I was saying! I will bite unless you admit me as your superior…

Gaz: I will admit you're a supercilious dick head!

Zim: Very well, then…

Zim leans close to Gaz's neck. Gaz could feel Zim's hot breath on her skin. Gaz squeezes her eyes shut, preparing for Zim to bite her… Was he going to kill her? Somehow the strange feeling she got being this close to Zim, and feeling his lips on her neck, gave her a sensation that she could only describe as the same as completing a level 10 on her GS5! What a rush! Gaz felt Zim was moving slightly against her, pushing her in a strange rhythm, real slow. Rubbing her slightly as Zim drew close to her neck.

Zim could not stop his stirring as he felt the sensations increase as he felt the skin on his lips, and then felt Gaz shift against him. Zim liked this. Zim slowly (in hopes that Gaz would not notice) rubs himself against her… slowly… so slow…

Zim (husky shuddering whisper teasing her neck with his lips): well… Will you admit me your superior?

Gaz (in a whispery small yet defiant voice): bite me…

Gaz braces herself to Zim's approaching bite…

Zim (in a gasping breath): Very well then…

Zim opens his mouth and rests his teeth to Gaz's neck. His tongue darting out on her skin, like a snake, giving it small ticklish licks. Zim opens his mouth wider and rests his teeth right at her fair clean skin…

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" The hall monitor called out!

Zim startles and realizing the position, they are in; reluctantly pull away from Gaz. Zim puts on a fake convincing smile and lowers Gaz. Zim does not release her hand from his grip.

Zim: oh nothing Hall Guard… why, we were just playing…uh…uh

Zim tries to think of an excuse, while the Hall Monitor peers suspiciously at them.

Gaz: Tag.

Zim looks at Gaz in astonishment. Zim quickly recovers and looks over at the tall Hall Monitor.

Zim: Why… yes, that is it! We were playing a harmless childish game of…tag. No harm or naughty things are going on here…

The Hall Monitor looks at each of them, looking unconvinced.

Hall Monitor: Are you sure? Is this guy bullying you little girl?

Gaz narrows her eyes at the hall monitor and then to Zim. Zim looks apprehensively back, holding his breath. Gaz turns back to the hall monitor.

Gaz: no.

Zim lets out a breath. Gaz jerks her hand out of Zim's grip. Gaz then gives a dark smirk, and stomps on his toe.

Gaz: I believe that makes you it Zim.

Zim gnashes his teeth and then pats her on the shoulder.

Zim: No, no, LITTLE earth girl… I believe you are it.

Then Zim sharply yanks a lock of Gaz's hair.

Gaz: Oh but I insist. I was **it** last time.

Gaz gives a sharp painful pinch to the back of Zim's arm! Zim trying to hold back his cry of pain looks up at the hall monitor smiling, with tears in his eyes.

Zim (in a strained voice): See? Just some harmless fun.

Hall monitor: oh, okay then. You kids then keep on having fun. I will see you later then.

The hall monitor walks off, smiling at them. Zim and Gaz stand side by side looking at least civil with each other, until the hall monitor was out of sight. Gaz knew she could have gotten Zim in trouble, or at least some reprieve from him. Nevertheless, her pride and principle would not allow such interference from outside meddlesome people. She did not need nosey teachers or hall monitors to stick their noses in her problems. She could very well deal with them herself.

Zim: err… uh… thanks

Gaz (just shrugs at Zim): No problem.

Zim: Now where were we? Oh yeah…

Gaz shoved herself away from Zim, now with both arms free; she takes up a defensive stance to him. Zim rubs the back of his arm furiously from Gaz's pinch!

Zim: Oh, you will pay for that!

Gaz: I have both my fists free Zim. So make me!

Zim (chuckling his insane giggle): he, he, he, he, foolish female bee… so do I…

Zim wriggles his gloved hands to her, wriggling their talons. Then Zim takes up a pounce posture to her.

Zim: So I will.

Gaz readies herself for impact. Zim already had subdued her using one arm, so now that Zim had both hands free… (The thought of his body pressing her, his rhythmic slow stroke of his body to her and the feel of his lips on her neck, though made her knees tremble) Gaz shook those thoughts away from her head… it was mostly out of surprise. He took her off guard that is all! She had underestimated him… by allot! So now, she just had to be ready…

Zim is about to pounce on Gaz like some vampire when…

Dib: GAZ!

Zim froze in mid leap and falls to the floor at Gaz's feet. Gaz let out her breath in relief.

Zim: grrrrrrrr! Always with these horrid interruption!

Dib walks up the hall way and spots the two in some kind of strange posture. Zim was lying face down on the floor, while Gaz looked like she was clutching her skull necklace. Gaz has her eyes closed as she silently caught her breath. Composing herself, Gaz straightens up, walks on and over Zim (stepping on his butt hard, deliberately)!

Zim: OUCH MY BUTT!

Gaz retrieves her messenger bag, and pulls out her GS5!

Dib: ZIM! I SEE THAT YOU…you…uh… hey what are you doing on the floor?

Zim raises his head to rest on his fists.

Zim sarcastically replies: Counting the tiles…

Dib: Whatever Zim… you know you can be so weird sometimes… and creepy… very creepy.

Dib turns to Gaz.

Dib: Well, Gaz, I made the final changes on my project in space travel. However, the bad news is that the teacher wants me to tutor the other kids that are behind in class, but for that, I can get extra credit.

Gaz tries to keep her eyes on her game, but in seeing Zim look up from the floor, resting his head on his fists, is looking right at her… with a predatory gleam. Gaz had have enough of this, and wanted to go home… now!

Gaz: Let's go home, Dib. I'm… hungry and feel… like pizza.

Gaz tugs a bit at Dib's sleeve to urge him quickly. Dib looks at Gaz, and then notices she was not even looking at her game slave. Instead, her eyes were right on Zim. Dib follows her stare, right at Zim. Zim seemed to give no notice to Dib, and giving this evil and voracious look at Gaz. Dib places himself between them further, blocking Zim's view of Gaz. Dib put his arm around Gaz's shoulder. Strangely, she did not pull away nor look at Dib. She put her eyes right at her game, letting Dib lead her away.

Zim thought he was livid at Gaz, but when he saw the DIB put his arms around her shoulders, and take her away… He feels the overwhelming urge to grab Gaz back, away from that DIB FILTH's nasty claws! She had just let that filth monkey touch her!

Zim leaps up and then saw that Gaz had turned her head back to look at Zim. Zim stood back looking right at her, into her eyes. Gaz scowls and stuck out her tongue and flipped him off! Zim incensed at her rude gesture, stuck out his tongue right back at her and gave her a loud raspberry.

Dib: What are you two? Twelve?

Gaz: Well, he started it!

Zim (at a distance yells out): DID NOT!

Dib rolls his eyes at this, and gives Gaz a slight shake.

Dib (sarcastically): Yeah, okay. I stand corrected.

Gaz gives a look back to see that Zim brushing his knees off and straightening himself out. Still not taking his creepy stare off her! Gaz frowns at him. Then a malicious grin reappears on his face. Gaz turns away from Zim. Something told her in her gut that this was the first of many confrontations. Nevertheless, what was the big deal if she is shorter than Zim?

* * *

DIB AND GAZ WALKING HOME.

Dib: I would have stayed to try to defeat Zim, but the projects got me overworked right now. Besides your hungry and I bet you want some pizza with the works. Boy do I feel famished too! So what do feel like Gaz?

Gaz just looks at the blank screen of her game slave; the game had been off since the confrontation.

Gaz (in a small voice): Nothing… I'm not hungry.

Dib looks at Gaz in incomprehension. Didn't Gaz just say she was hungry?

* * *

A/N

I do not know what it is about fan fictions about Zim and Gaz fighting, but it makes the mad affair even more relishing. Yes, I made Zim seemingly strong, but the thing is, Zim does know self-defense and how to fight. He has fought quite well in "HOBO13" and the babies' episodes and other such things. He can have the ability to fight back, if he has dealt with enough violence and such. Zim may have gone through many weird things to make him more than ready to deal with just one little girl… Still if the girl is Gaz… that would be some fight huh?


	3. Big Brothers and thier Ships!

A/N

I will write as much as I can to finish this up… hope you like it! BTW my rock star writer (GungGreg89), thank you for your support and yes I really do like LP! I actually was writing while listening to LP!

* * *

GAZ AND DIB AT DINNER 

Gaz pokes a little at her pizza, while Dib got the sodas from the fridge. The pizza is steaming hot, with cheesing deliciously oozing from the top. Yet Gaz just pokes at it a little and sighs occasionally, when Dib is not looking. Today, was the first day, someone had ever bullied her. Most people kept their distance from her. She relished the peace now the peace was shattered… by **ZIM**! She lost her appetite and dreaded going back to school tomorrow. The thought of running into Zim again, made her tummy feel sour.

Dib come back with the soda drinks in glasses with ice in them. He gingerly sets them down and tucks his napkin under his chin.

Dib: mmmm… smells good. Extra cheese pizza…

Gaz just nods her head. Poking a bit more at her pizza, deep in thought about today's events. Dib notices that she had not taken a single bite of her slice.

Dib: You haven't even touched your slice Gaz. By the time, I get the soda from the fridge, your half way through your second serving.

Gaz just shrugs. Poking at her food. Dib gets up from his chair and places his hand on her forehead. Gaz does not even flinch to Dib's touch. It was as if her thoughts are light years away. Dib peers into her eyes. Gaz slowly raises her gaze from her pizza to Dib. Her expression instead her usual refined with a feral gleam to her eyes. They seemed piteous and bland. Dib furrows his brow in concern. Gaz just pulls away from his gaze slowly.

Dib: Gaz, are you ok? Are you feeling sick?

Gaz: I don't feel like going to school tomorrow.

Dib (sarcastically): yeah, no one ever does, Gaz… (In a serious tone) hmmmm… Here lets see what the M.E.D. (Medical Examiner Device) has to say about you. If you're sick then we will stay home from school, ok.

Gaz grimaces at that. Gaz knew she was not sick. She just hated to go tomorrow. She did not want to deal with anything. Gaz though could only hope, that this once the M.E.D. was malfunctioning and would give a false reading and she was deathly ill. That she could no longer attend school, ever!

They both go down to the labs…

* * *

GAZ AND DIB IN THE LABS 

Gaz starts to remove her clothing at the undresses to her underwear, and steps into the chamber. Dib nods his head to her as she gets in. Something catches Dib's eye… On Gaz's arms and legs were bruises… The bruises are blue and purple on her subtle skin. This made Dib raise a brow to Gaz... Gaz steps to the chamber, Dib also notice the bruising on the back of her shoulders. Contrary to Gaz's tough manner, her soft white can bruise quite easily. Gaz though has a high tolerance to pain. She just hides most of her fair skin in obscure clothing of long sleeves and tights, so people would not bother her about her bruising. She hated attention like that. Yet now, as Dib steps to the console of the controller, he watches the computer screen. Gaz is appears with her chin raised and with her eyes closed, and her arms to her side. Dib presses start…

Computer female voice: Analyses: B/P is … normal, R/M is… normal, Food allergies are… no known food allergies, weight and fat percentage are… normal compared to height, height is… under the average, yet no immediate cause of concern, Drug allergies are… no known drug allergies, eyesight is… normal, immunizations… updated, nutrition level are… normal, hydration is… normal… Starting on blood level, bacterial count, viral detection, do you wish to continue with examine phase two?

Dib: yes

Dib looks hard at the screen as he watches closely at the information of Gaz's examination pops up, on the screen. The information on Gaz's average count is kept off audio. Each person is different and the computer would know if any significant changes happened. Therefore, if there were no changes, or alarm, it would just read Gaz's status as normal. This way the computer did not have to explain repeatedly about the numbers count… If one wanted to see the number, all they had to do was just touch the screen and it gives out the reading verbatim on screen.

Computer female voice: Starting on phase two examination… analyzing, please stand by…

Computer female voice: bacterial count… normal, viral detection… none… heart condition… normal, white blood count… elevated due to recent injuries...

Dib: recent injuries… computer, analyze what may be the cause of these injuries.

Computer female voice: analyzing injuries… bruises… examining bruises… see screen…

Dib looks at the screen and presses the screen on the bruising to Gaz hand. Graphic lines measure the bruising and put a graph to her hands… then it out lines… the items." bruise caused by a volley ball." Flashing a volleyball picture next to it. Dib lets out a breath of relief… but then the back bruises with the highlighted words flashing "locker" showing a locker picture. Dib wonders if Gaz feel to it or what. The leg bruising are next, and in red, exclaims, "injury by steel toe boot" showing an outline of a boot next to it… analyzing brand… unknown…" Dib felt his heart race in alarm! Someone was kicking Gaz! Bruising on arms, cause by… unknown… analyzing and estimating… upper appendages… three prong… no injuries are life threatening and still in the green.

Dib (pressing the "release" button): release the patient…

Computer female voice: analyze and examination still in process, status still is school worthy! Have a nice day and make sure you drink at least eight glasses of water every day. Water is life.

Gaz steps out of the computer console, she heard most of the computer's voice and knew, she was going to school tomorrow… Gaz had hoped she had some kind of disease if just this once… she mopes as she begins to pick up her clothes to start dressing. Dib halts her though… there is a look of concern in his eyes.

Dib: Is there something you want to talk about? Something along the lines of this?

Dib turns to hold her small arm up. Bruises show prominently on her arm. Gaz at first opens her mouth to say something, but she closes it shut, and just shakes her head, looking away. Gaz pulls her arm away.

Gaz: Just from gym.

Dib: and they kick you with steel boots in gym?

Gaz looks to her legs and sees the bruises on her legs…

Gaz: Well, we played volleyball… and… soccer… I had to play with Zim and he plays rough. He doesn't understand the concept too well in sports.

Dib: Well, I do know he takes things too far. Just make sure you don't catch his attention. He has a hard time letting go of his stubbornness. If I were not trying so hard to finish my projects and make sure I get into a good school, then I would have more time for him and stop his evil plans. He seems lately to have fallen in some kind of slump. It's as if he lost the wind in his sail when he was held back for his behavior.

Gaz: you're still going for the air force?

Dib: It is the best way to get into NASA. I am going for the ROTC program. I then can get my goal and work in aeronautics. I can go to space! You can finally brag about me to your friends… if you ever decide to make some.

Gaz (in a small whispery voice): Would you take me with you?

Dib: What was that?

Gaz: I have to finish dressing… actually can I just get ready for bed?

Gaz picks up her clothing and heads upstairs. Dib notices it still was processing but that part was not important. The computer would read the status of every cell if it went all the way through. Dib starts the power down on the machines and follows Gaz. After a few moments in the dark… before the machine turns itself off something reads on the console screen…DNA evaluation …: warning: mutation of DNA, then strange symbols and unearthly writing starts running across the face of the screen… Then it clicks off.

* * *

GAZ IN HER ROOM 

Gaz starts dressing for bed and switches on her music. She leaves her room and heads down stairs to watch television on the big screen. Dib is putting the pizza away as she sits on the sofa. Her worries about school still causing her to lose interest in even playing her games… she just sat there with the game controller in her hand. The game was off.

Dib: This is so unlike you… you usual don't mope like this. Whatever is the deal with you; you usually blow it off, or solve it.

With that, Dib takes a plate off pizza and a soda can then, heads outside. Gaz turns her head to see Dib leave.

Gaz: You're heading to Tak's ship again?

Dib: Sure, got the cell if anything happens…

Gaz just turns back to the blank screen of her television. Dib shuts the door as he leaves. Gaz dwell for a bit. Gaz chews a bit, on what Dib said. Something Dib said as he left really got to her…

Gaz (thinking to herself… silently): He is right… I usual don't mope like some brat. I just can't get over it to blow it off. Zim really got to me. I mean I might look like some little kid on the outside, but I am going to be a legal adult very soon. So why did I feel like I was in grade school again, only this time worse? I have to find out why Zim is getting insane and using me as a target to his craziness. In dealing with a problem, I have to ask myself the why… When I find that out, then I can just squash it if it is simple enough. Ok so, Why? My first clue is that today I really caught his attention with the height and weight. I have to either ask Zim, which is stupid. Zim is going to rant and brag about this and that until my ears bleed or… ask someone who knows him well enough to give an estimation.

Gaz looks to the door and groans… she knew whom to ask, but then she knew she had to explain why she wanted to know… to Dib! Gaz pushes herself up, and takes a deep breath to clear her mind. She knew she had to do it. Gaz grabs a coat from the rack, puts it on over her thin pajamas. She steps out to the cool night.

* * *

GAZ OUTSIDE 

A breeze blows softly, as she looks about, and she spots the light on the garage and the music blaring. She heads right to it.

_Linkin Park (Minutes to Midnight)_

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

Gaz still wonders if Dib would be any help or if things would just get worse…

_After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

Gaz approaches by the side to the music. She could hear voices from the garage…

* * *

DIB AND TAK'S SHIP IN THE GARAGE 

Dib: and I think that should do it. It will be great to see how the LEC wires will help with transmission and the sped of translation controls

Tak's ship (using Tak's voice): It should be able to work, yet I think do not think an extra coating of liquid Kevlar will help. It may cause the gravitation lift to be overheated. Each weight must be accounted for. Still back to the subject… so you think something is the matter with the sibling.

Dib: well, Gaz just isn't being herself. I worry about her. Today seeing Zim there with her had me worried.

Tak's ship: As you should, he is an unstable element that brings nothing but misfortune to others! Yet Gaz much too clever for that maniac.

Dib: Yeah, she can wipe the floor with him easily!

Tak's ship: well… she may be mentally superior to him… As I have given analyze, Zim can actually be quite a handful if given time. It has been some time he has been here, and for what I have heard from you, he has gained some skills in defense and attack.

Dib: Do you think that Gaz… Gaz is being… I don't know how to explain but…

Tak's ship: What?

Dib: I think Gaz is being bullied. I remember when I was… and only until recently because of my enlistment and me being so busy, I have not been there for Gaz. She usual did great in the face of any obstacle, but then, she never has been picked on.

Tak's ship: Have you asked her? Did you approach her? By my evaluation, the only idiot enough to play with fire is Zim. Nevertheless, why would he do that? Unless I get the specific events that have transpired, then I can't really come up with anything useful, can I? Could it be something else, like "girl problems" like she has a crush or something? It could be of some romantic interest. Humanoids get stupid and unpredictable whenever romance is involved.

Dib: No, we do not!

Tak's ship: Yes you do. Like you for example… but we will not go there… I see that you still carry that around in your wallet. You know, it is going to raise questions on why you have an alien's snapshot in there if anyone gets a hold of it, or why you worked so hard to restore her personality and voice to her ship.

Dib: My personality was too unstable… besides… Tak might come back and I want to recognize her immediately when she returns… if she will ever… Will Tak return? At least to retrieve you back?

Tak's ship: I cannot answer that. It would be a sign of betrayal to my master. You always try to sneak that question in for me to release the information and I never do. Nice try but as you earthenoids put it, "No Cigar"

Dib: I think that I got the wiring just right. The circuit board has been set, but I have a surprise for you…

Tak's ship: I hate surprises.

Dib: Well, it's nothing then…

Dib goes back to work on the ship… but after a few moments

_When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

Tak's ship: FINE! What is it?

Dib smiles and gets up; he strolls over to a box and uncovers it. He holds it up to Tak's ship. The ship trembles in excitement.

Tak's ship: A titanium stealth alloy paint? With cloaking cells option? Does this mean… you mean?

Dib nods his head: Yes, a new paint job!

Tak's ship: It is my most favorite color! I am going to explode!

Dib: OH GOD NO! NOT AGAIN!

Tak's ship (sarcastically): That was just an expression, you human! I explode on you a couple of times and I never hear the end of it…

Dib: I had to go to the burn clinic! I still can't grow a beard or hair on my nuts!

Tak's ship: You healed, didn't you? Anyway, you can still grow side burns and you have that soul patch… it looks good on you…

Dib: Well, most of the scars did heal…

Tak's ship: By the way, thank you. Was it too expensive? Monies do mean a lot here…

Dib (winking): You're worth it.

Tak's ship got very quiet. Dib proceeded to work on it.

_ Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made_

_I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you_

_So if you're asking me  
I want you to know_

_[Chorus  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
[End Chorus_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well_

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are..._

Gaz chews a bit on what she just heard… perhaps going to Dib is right. However, he would just threaten to beat up Zim and stuff. Stupid boy mentality! Maybe she should just go back to her room, and deal with this herself…

Tak's ship: Well, we have a visitor… and it is the little purple devil herself.

Dib slides out from under Tak's ship, and gets up, wiping his hands.

Dib: Gaz?

Gaz groans at the fact she was caught, eavesdropping but keeps her face placid.

Gaz: hi… I wanted to stop by and see what you are up to… (She mentally kicks herself for sounding so corny) uh… and I wanted to talk to you… about Zim. I… uh… I was…

Gaz swallows hard the lump in her throat. This is not easy. Gaz takes a deep breath and looks Dib right at the eye. Dib concern about Gaz's odd behavior gives her his full attention.

Gaz: You see I was at gym, and there was this volley ball game… actually it started in the locker room where this girl with big boobs had started crying about how big her boobs are and then points to mine… but that's just stupid. See because this leads to the volleyball court where these guys started heckling the girls about boobs… but that's not relevant either… DAMN! This so stupid!

Gaz crosses her arms turns away from Dib, frustrated that she just cannot seem to get the words in her head to say the right thing out of her mouth! Gaz looks away puzzled and confused. Dib touches Gaz's shoulders and sits her down at a chair near the worktable. Dib then sits down and looks Gaz in the eyes. He is puzzled but smiling to her.

Dib: Most guys I know say that more than a handful is too much.

Gaz: That is just dumb Dib. That is not what I was trying to get at. (Then raises a brow at Dib) wait… do guys really say that?

Dib (shrugging his shoulders): Depends.

Tak's ship interrupts: Incoming transmission and e-mail from NASA and the Air force recruiter…

Dib: It will have to wait, Tak's ship. Gaz needs to tell me something…

Gaz: No,… it's ok. You go get that; I will wait until you're done. Maybe I will be able to explain better without sounding brain damaged.

Dib: It's no big deal. I can get to it later.

Gaz looks hard at Dib for a moment to really read him. She lowers her eyes, softening her gaze…

Gaz: Now I do know you're worried for you to blow that off… but really, it's no big. It can wait. I will be right here when you get back.

Dib: Are you sure?

Gaz nods her head. Dib gets up to leave and takes one more look back to Gaz as she sat there. Dib goes off to check on his messages in his room.

* * *

GAZ AND TAK'S SHIP 

Tak's ship: Well, you seem to have quite a problem for you to stumble your words like that. However, you never have been much of a speaker.

Gaz looks over to Tak's ship. She draws herself deeper into her coat.

Tak's ship: Do you wish to step inside? I know it may seem off, but it is too cool for you to just sit there.

Gaz steps in to the ship. The glass dome closes over her and the temperature becomes comfortable.

Tak's ship: Now no one can eavesdrop… like you were doing before.

Gaz opens her mouth to protest but then quickly closes them. Tak's ship was right. Gaz did eavesdrop.

Gaz: Are you going to tell Dib?

Tak's ship: Perhaps… why not? He is worried about you. Especially since, he will be leaving. I tell him to leave you to your own devices to deal, so you will not have to adjust to greatly when he is gone.

Gaz: nice… Then maybe I should just deal with this on my own.

Tak's ship: perhaps…

Gaz then raises her brow at Tak's ship. She sits back, pondering something.

Gaz: What do you know about Zim's alien people?

Tak's ship: everything… I will not give information to destroy them. That is against my directive.

Gaz (disappointed): Oh, I was wondering… never mind then. It was about Zim, but I guess I can…

Tak's ship: ZIM!?!?!? Oh hell yes, I will give you any information to destroy that defect!

Gaz: What about the directive?

Tak's ship: He does not count! Trust me. Just tell me, and perhaps my vast knowledge and computer assessment may find the solution you are searching for… especially if it is to destroy that runt!

Gaz (chuckling to herself): ok, since you insist… It seems easier to tell you since you're a computer and not some silly human…

Gaz relays the events to Tak's ship… Tak's ship absorbs the events of the locker room incident and Gaz's reaction to the boys taunting…

Tak's ship analyzes the events to this: That the reason for Gaz's reaction is that the human female needed defense, also that the boys were disrupting the average events of the gym class.  
Humans react differently to change,  
Especially if it is a negative and aggressive one.  
Gaz feeling this was an intrusion to her territory reacts as any earthly creature on the average reacts. Also despite Gaz's reclusive nature, the beta female was in a sense part of the temporary herd Gaz was participating. The male in showing their territory mark, had in their mating ritual of aggression, became trespassers. Therefore Gaz being a dominating creature and in a sense still marking her territory, had in her way, put them in their place and away from her herd.

Gaz: So what do you think? What are you pondering?

Tak's ship: Your reaction is at the average in the normal range of your species, though with some violent reaction, I can only describe as a touch Irken. Yet my guess is that is from the influence of video games you are fond of and the dealings with alien culture through the experiences of your brother. Nothing that I would think, lead you to a violent life of crime.

Gaz (looking perplexed at Tak's ship): Thanks I think… that is not the worst part though…

Tak's ship: go on…

Gaz then starts telling Tak's ship about them having to line for the height and weight when Tak's ship, interrupts!

Tak's ship: WHAT!?!?!?! They did a measuring, an official measuring? They measured all the pupils in you order, in your institution, with you and Zim there? Please tell me you were not measured along side of him, were you?

Gaz: Yes, we were since we were both at the front of the line. It was from shortest to tallest. Zim and I had our height and weight taken at the same time.

Tak's ship: So you were of equal or greater height than him?

Gaz: Why is that such a big deal?

Tak's ship: Only to Irkens… but nothing that should concern you if you are of greater or equal height…

Gaz frowns at Tak's ship, and folds her arms. Her demeanor became quite affront.

Tak's ship…and my guess with that look, you are not of greater height than Zim…

Gaz shook her head. A troubled look cross her eyes…

Tak's ship: You are not of equal height either…

Gaz slowly shook her head again, only this time she starts to look really worried…

Tak's ship: You are shorter than he is? Well I may have guessed that by now, Zim had a growth spurt according to Dib… but he always mentions that Zim was the shortest pupil in school.

Gaz shook her head: No, Dib says he is the shortest _guy_ in school… I am the shortest pupil in school… I think.

Tak's ship: sucks to be you.

Gaz: THANKS! I DO NOT CARE IF I AM SHORT! SO SCREW OFF! I AM OUT OF HERE! YOU ARE NO HELP AT ALL!

Tak's ship: wait… wait. See I was being sarcastic, but that comes from my program of my personality… I will be serious, ok?

Gaz looks at Tak's ship, distrustfully but then her hard gaze softens and she nods in compliance.

Gaz: ok.

Gaz needed some information anyhow… and since Tak's ship, was being helpful. At least it is better than telling Dib now…

Gaz: I don't get it though; I have always been shorter than Zim. Why does it matter now?

Tak's ship: This is not insignificant to Irkens, when they go for a measuring. Tallness is a sought after attribute. Tallness is a status sign, and it places you in authority and ingenuity. Being tall, is a sign of growth in many things that are complex and beyond what your society defines. It is, as some would say, a ranking.

Gaz: It sounds prejudice to me.

Tak's ship: In a way, it is… Zim as I know from his Irken records is short… one of the smallest Irken invaders of his class… or at least in the class he deludes himself in. He has this short man complex of it. He sees himself as tall and wants to be worthy of his tallest… The Almighty Tallest…  
[A picture screen showing the leaders of the Tallest in Irk...  
Tak's Ship: Therefore, they are the leaders and commanders of Irk.

Gaz: They look eccentric.

Tak's ship: (sigh) They are. They have rights and privileges over all Irken kind. All of Irk serves them and make sure that they accomplish the great tasks of taking over the universe in their name. So it is written and so it is done for the Tallest. The society is an aggressive one to which the smaller are under the command of the taller ones. If one is taller than you are, then the taller is your superior. In your case, has this been the first measuring you have had with Zim?

Gaz: This is the first semester I have had the same gym class with him. He is in most of my classes now… why?

Tak's ship: Zim is the shortest invader yet, in his class. On time of service alone, he gains in certain rank of class. What holds him back is height. Only I suspect that Zim in seeing humans now surpass him may have brought up some bad reminiscences of his Irken past.

Gaz: I am falling asleep here… just get to the point.

Tak's ship: (Humph!) FINE! Zim sees you as his inferior! I do not know the exact reason to him seeing you like an Irken, but sees you as someone he is charge of, and can dictate over.

Gaz: I figured that out! So without the hour-long lecture you are telling me what I already know… nice. So what should I do? I tried beating him up and… I hate to admit it… he is tough. I mean as if he is so cool… I mean so stupid, but he can take a beating. He almost had me pinned and beaten today! ME?!?! I never lose a fight, but he almost did it! I think I am losing it!

Tak's ship: Your not. This is just out of the norm. Your mistake in underestimating his skills. Yet you did not relent to him. Believe it or not and I hate to admit it, but I suspect that the reason Zim had gained a lot and went as far as almost having the power to wreck Impending Doom One, is because of him never relenting to bullying or stopping at obstacles. Perhaps his "ignoring others taunts" and producing a large self image makes him blind to what others he feels "are not worthy of his attention". Tallness comes in many forms, and one is determination. A dominating personality is just as vital. Your demonstration at the court caught his attention. Then the measuring, you for a moment became a threat to his status. When he found you were shorter than he was, he saw you as a vital being he can rule, which will add to his greatness. Sort of like including the trophy to his herd. Does that make sense?

Gaz at first nods then thinks for a moment, and shook her head.

Tak's ship: (sigh) He thinks he can be the boss of you and be even better at ruling… I guess.

Gaz: Again, I ask… So what should I do?

Tak's ship: Ignore him. Gaz it is not I to tell you how your reactions should be, yet I have given you the reason and the information on why. So being who you are, and knowing what you are. Your have instincts and intuitions that are far more superior to the average person your age. Given your vast knowledge and experiences, what does the computer in your head tell you?

Gaz: It tells me that Zim is an attention getter. He ignores the masses but when he sees someone shorter than him, he feels like he can finally rule someone, or at least give him attention that he wants. Negative or otherwise. So with my brother being busy trying to get into the Air force and Yale, he has been feeling neglected. Then this stupid measuring come along and he think he can get that superior complex from bullying me! Therefore, if I went around doing what he says and hide from him, he will see me as an inferior and lose interest or dictate over me as some slave. If I approach him and rise to his challenge him, then he would see me as his adversary. Then I will never have a moment's peace! Well running away is stupid and I am not going to go acting like some kind of spineless worm for him! Except if, I stand up to him. Then I give him the attention he seeks! I never want to give him anything he wants, ever! Therefore, I have to be the bigger person… and ignore him. Act as if he is not even there! He will get bored then leave me… alone… Nevertheless, I will have to improvise, I guess.

Tak's ship: Sounds like a plan.

Gaz: Only what should I do when he does that thing again?

Tak's ship: What thing? There is something else?

Gaz: Yeah, well he started to pin me, see, and when he did. He started to rub up against me… I mean, we were so close, I could feel his… well his… thing… It is stupid. He then started to bite my neck and I swear he wanted to taste me… but that is stupid. He is an alien and would not like doing that to me… Yet I can swear he was testing me. He went out of his way to piss me off. I think he even enjoy are fighting dance… he kept asking for it with his taunts…

Tak's ship: Well that is strange I never heard of that, unless it is… wait… you two danced?

Gaz: No, it was a fight. Well, like dance fight tango thing.

Tak's ship: Did he bite you?

Gaz: Almost… but someone interrupted. So that is how he gets his rocks off, making me feel inferior huh? Well, that is good, because I thought he might have been flirting… in a Sadomasochist way.

Tak's ship (As if the missing puzzle had just click in, she gasps): Oh dear Gaz, then your instinct to ignore him is…

Dib: Hey there, guess what I have?

Dib walks in holding some hot pizza and soda interrupting Tak's ship.

* * *

DIB AND GAZ HAVING PIZZA IN TAK'S SHIP 

Gaz presses her finger to her lips: SSSSH, don't tell Dib right now. I feel a lot better. I know what to do now… thank you.

Gaz smiles at the ship, and Tak's ship could not say anything further as Dib began to climb aboard

Dib: Having girl talk?

Gaz leans over. Though she is not smiling wildly, the sparkle in her eyes indicate she is feeling better. She grabs some pizza and starts munching away hungrily!

Gaz: Only when you're speaking.

Dib: Ha, ha Gaz. Glad to have you back to your dark and stormy mood again. Melancholy does not suit you. Your not emo enough.

Gaz sticks out her tongue at Dib and gives him a raspberry!

The two sit in the ship and munch on pizza

Gaz: Does this get transmissions?

Dib: Sure, does. Why?

Gaz: I just want to see if this gets alien porn channels!

Tak's ship: I can, but I am not showing that to you two minors! GROSS!

Dib and Gaz listen to the music in silence.

_Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory_

_Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

_Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well _

Soon Gaz's head starts to nod, and Dib noticing, stifles his yawn…

Dib: Time for bed, Gaz. Up you go…

Dib scoops her up and carries her out of Tak's ship.

Dib carries Gaz out and as he walks out of the garage, he begins to set the security around Tak's ship and garage.

Dib: Goodnight, Tak's ship.

Tak's ship: Dib? I have to…

Tak's ship wants to say something, but she could not. Despite her intuition to tell Dib. Gaz's trust and the fact that the last thing Gaz said had thrown her whole theory now confound to Gaz's situation. Yet what can Dib do? This needed further thought…

Dib: Have to what?

Tak's ship: Have to say, thank you… again.

Dib: No big deal on the paint. It is the least I can do, for what you did for Gaz.

He shifted the weight of sleeping Gaz in his arms a bit

Dib: She is the only girl in the house. I guess there are things that girls need to talk over. She takes in a lot for herself, since she appointed herself as the matriarch of the house. However, I think that you are the closest she had as a girl confidant that she needed right now.

Tak's ship: Thank you… the real Tak, would have done the same…maybe even better. Goodnight Dib…

At that note, Dib turns down the lights and exits. The door sliding closed behind him, setting the security locks up.

Tak's ship sat there in thought. Perhaps the real Tak would have figured out better and earlier to Gaz's predicament. Because of Tak's ship limited ability, she may have withheld vital information to Gaz. She may have even led Gaz to the wrong conclusion and solution to her Zim problem. Tak's ship intuition told her that what was transpiring between Zim and Gaz was something more than rivalry and height. This sounded like a path to… (But no…no...) Tak's ship could not fathom it, it was wrong. Yet it had to be) But Zim? That is so unirken… then again; Zim is a defect of the most dangerous element. The embodiedment of chaos itself! The dance, the urge to bite and the sudden aggression to Gaz. Gaz's reaction to ignore Zim may be right, if it was only a height thing… or ignite the flames of Zim's spirit and fascination to her. Gaz may be walking into something much more than just a bully. In addition, what concern Tak's ship was the reading of Gaz's heart rate and body temperature when she mentions that last part. It went up! In humans that meant something. Tak's ship tested it, when she mentioned her master's name Tak to Dib, to read the same reaction from him. Gaz's subconscious nature may lead her intuition and instinct to react and attract Zim! Yet the element that is most unstable is Zim!

_Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are_

Tak's ship: _WHAT A MESS! Oh, what fools these mortals and Irkens be_!

* * *

A/N 

So what do you think? I made this more thought provoking and not angst. I hope not angst. I wanted to see a scene that did not involve Zim. Just give this some character build up… and show Dib's nature. I have a lot of respect to the development of the Dib character. Episodes that have him crack me up and still makes me feel for him. Maybe I made this too long…


	4. Ignoring Zim!

I do not own invader zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.-

-

* * *

A/N 

My motivation for this is being fueled by the reviews I am receiving… but I have to go tomorrow for something for four days! Yet be sure I will return with more ZAGR insanity! I ever wonder that if these synopses relate to anyone here. The games we as humans play are as alien to me as if I had come from an alien planet myself. Yet I dissect these to give it the most understandable point of view. I never try to break people's hearts yet when I ever did, it has always been unintentional in complete disorder… but make no mistake I do break hearts, I just do not try to. I am trying to make Gaz still in character, but I fear I am making her go OOC too much with the Zim thing. Zim beating her at the earlier chapter is defiantly out of character. Nevertheless, could of it happen? Well I am having fun with these characters and that is what counts. I hope there are not a lot of Dib haters out there. He really is the best character to work with, because he is sort of like speaking for the audience in the show… with comments like "That is just stupid." Or "you jerk." I find him hilarious because despite being told he is insane, it is really everyone else who is blind and crazy… at least in the cartoon.

-

* * *

GAZ AND DIB GETTING READY THE MORNING AT HOME 

-

Gaz rises to the sun and stretches out in a sleepy yawn! This would have seemed like a dreaded day, but she felt strange… as she hops off bed and goes to the showers, she couldn't help herself but hum and sing while the water rains over her. It felt good, to let out her problems last night, and it felt like a weight had lifted from her shoulders. The thought of facing Zim seem like nothing.

Gaz shampoo her hair and trying to wash away her thoughts of Zim. She starts to soap up, when she let her mind drift… She imagines Zim getting a heavy safe dropped on him like a silly cartoon… then the safe door opens, and Zim wobbles out without his wig or contacts! Gaz approaches Zim and finishes him off; by mosh stomping right on his head! Gaz chuckles at that thought… Suddenly Zim rises up. He grabs her and pulls her back, and suddenly they are right back at the lockers and Zim is peering into her eyes… Gaz shook herself from her daydream at that last image. Despite the warm shower raining on her, she shudders at that last image… Then she tries to get back to picturing in her head, Zim being… wait a minute!

Gaz: Why am I daydreaming about Zim in the shower? Eeeewwwww! Last thing I need is to think about that toad here in the shower!

Dib is brushing his teeth at the sink when he over heard her. He chokes and gags at his toothbrush when he hears Gaz say that to herself!

Dib: GAZ! (Cough, cough!) WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING? I AM IN THE BATHROOM YOU KNOW!

Gaz: It's not like that! I was tying to figure things out and Zim just… wait a minute why am I explaining this to you? It's none of your business!

Dib (teasing tone): You want me to give you some _private _time while you think… about Zim?

Gaz: That is creepy and disturbing! I am not thinking like that, you chode! I WANT MY OWN BATHROOM!

Dib: Don't we all… so get out already, or I will jump in there and give you a big gross hug!

Gaz: DON'T YOU DARE! YOU ARE SO WEIRD I SWEAR! I am done anyway! Hand me a towel!

Dib: Get it yourself!

Gaz: but I'm naked! Come on!

Dib: No kidding? I thought you jumped in with your pajamas! Its right here on the rack, so go get it yourself. Besides, it's not as if I haven't seen you naked before!

Gaz: So you want me to get out dripping wet and beat the hell out of you? Naked? Don't think that being naked will stop me or slow me down!

Dib rolls his eyes, and grabs her lime towel. He opens up the shower door and throws the towel to Gaz.

Dib (sarcastically): There you go, your highness.

Gaz wraps the towel around herself and gives Dib a snobbish look.

Gaz: Thank you for being such an asshole Dib!

Dib (shrugging his shoulders): I try my best.

Gaz exits the shower, while Dib drops his boxers and takes his blue towel from the rack, he hold up his towel to Gaz and hangs it to the shower door.

Dib: Did you see that, Gaz? I hung the towel within reach. I did not rush in like you do all the time and have to cry for my towel.

Gaz just narrows her eyes at Dib, and does not say one word. Instead, she starts brushing her hair and drying it. Seemingly blowing Dib off. With that, Dib steps in and turns on the shower, starting to hum to himself as he washes. After Gaz finishes with her hair, she takes a good look at herself. She carefully puts on a touch more lip-gloss. She poses a bit in the mirror, and satisfied she smiles to her reflection. She darkens her eyeliner a bit more. She looks at the mirror, and tries to give a vampish look to her reflection.

Gaz (thinking to herself): Eat your squiggly spoo-… I mean… heart out!

Gaz is about to exit, but then she remembers one more thing… Gaz casually walks over to the toilet, and flushes it.

Dib: WHAT THE?!?!?!? YOW! AHHH! AH! AH! AH! AH!

Dib dances about the shower, hopping about as the water temperature drastically changes. Dib opens the door quickly to the shower only to see Gaz fleeing out, just a green and violet blur.

Dib: GAZ!

-

* * *

GAZ AND DIB WALKING TO SCHOOL 

-

Gaz and Dib walk out of their home, walking to school. Gaz just keeps her eyes on her game, as Dib reads one of his books. The sun is shining and there are some birds flying by. Gaz sighs and then senses something…

She can now see that she is passing Zim's house. The garden gnome's eyes follow them, as they are on their way to school. She rather liked these creepy gnomes a lot better than the usual garden variety. They looked very eerie and foreboding. Just right up her alley. Dib on the other hand looks at them, with bad memories of being thrashed or shot at by them. He keeps a wary eye on them, just in case. Just then, Zim exits his domain, while his robot-parents pop out right behind him at the doorway

Robot-parents: goodbye son. Have a nice day at school.

Zim: yeah, whatever.

Zim turns to see that Gaz and Dib are staring at him. Gaz blushing and looks away from Zim. Her memories of yesterday, causes her to feel funny in her tummy. She puts her focus back to her game, yet still she feels his staring at her. Zim though like causing Gaz to change color on her cheeks. This was getting to be better than he thought. Dib looks over to Gaz and then to Zim. It was as if time stood still for them.

Zim (thinking to himself): I cannot believe it! She came here this morning without me ordering her to! I AM _**AMAZING**_! Oooh, I like her new lip-gloss, its so shiny… and succulent looking… I wonder how it tastes! Wait…. WHAT AM I THINKING?

Gaz (thinking to herself): He is just staring at me. Stop staring at me! Is he planning to stare at me to death? This looks so bad! Hey, I wonder if he notices my new lip-gloss… WHAT AM I THINKING?

Robot-parents: OOOOOH, look! Your friends are here to see you to school! Don't let your girlfriend beat you up too bad today!

Zim looks back at his robot-parents, his eyes wide in shock and his cheeks blushing. He can't believe his robot-parents embarrassed him like that!

Zim: My "_girlfriend_" did not beat me up!

Gaz: YES I DID! W- Wait... what?

Zim: My _girlfriend_ is not my _girlfriend_!

Gaz: Damn straight, I'm not!

Dib: This is stupid.

Gaz bit her lip to stop herself from saying anything else to the lizard!

Zim: Well I see that you are here right at the appointed time **Little **Gaz! That's what I like to see in my subservient! Come now, we have school to attend!

Gaz (thinking to herself): Don't say anything…. Just ignore him and he will leave me alone…

Gaz and Dib proceed to walk home, when Zim rushes in between Gaz and Dib, giving Dib an especially irate glare. Then shoves Dib hard to the side, causing him to fall over to some trashcans.

Dib: HEY!

Zim: I have a list of evil plans that I must accomplish. What I want to do is… well we will not say anything in front of the Dib. He is such a nuisance! That big headed know it all and his knowingness! Thinking he is cool… yeah right! He has a mouth full of lies and farts!

Gaz could feel the corner of her lip trying to turn up in a smile… it was so hard not to smile at Zim's antics right now. She felt like laughing when Zim shoved Dib to the side like that, but that last sentence was killing her.

Dib: I am right here Zim, behind you.

Zim: oh… well…. I still stand by it!

Gaz shook her head and still tries not to look up at Zim. Gaz though is trying her best not to get annoyed or laugh.

Zim looking over at Gaz, and realizing that Gaz had not tried to get away from him. Zim waves his hand to her face. Gaz ignores him. This is weird.

Zim: OH DEAR IRK! I HAVE GONE MUTE! YET I CAN HEAR MYSELF. THEN THAT MEANS PERHAPS A SHIELD HAS TRAPPED ME! I MUST ESCAPE THIS!!!

Zim presses his hands around him like a mime, trapped in a box!

Zim: RUNNING OUT OF AIR! CAN'T BREATH! EVERYTHING IS CLOSING IN! This may be the end of Zim! YET I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED SO EASILY! Everything going black… goodbye-disgusting dirtball!

Dib and Gaz are now, standing on the side watching Zim act over dramatic in his imaginary situation.

Dib: What is he doing?

Gaz: I think he's going for an Oscar… oh this ridiculous!

Gaz goes over to Zim, pulls him up, and shakes him!

Gaz: cut it out! You are not trapped in a box! I am ignoring you! Get it? Ignoring you!**I am not paying any attention to you!**

Zim: I am not trapped in a box?

Gaz: NO!

Zim: Oh… (Ahem) WELL THEN, IF YOU ARE IGNORING ME! THAN I AM IGNORING YOU BACK EVEN** HARDER**! I will ignore you so much, that you will feel it! HOW IS THAT LITTLE GAZ!

Gaz walks away, playing her game slave.

Gaz: good.

Zim runs up to Gaz to catch up to her.

Zim: I do not care if you even ignore me, because I am ignoring you!

Gaz: good for you.

Zim: This ignoring will be the most terrible ignoring ever! So even if you beg, cry, and bleed, to Zim. It will be of no use, because of my ignoring of you has spelled your doom!

Gaz: We both got our way, then.

Zim: My ignoring is going to be magnificent and brilliant! I will have a big party in my honor when I take over the earth. Everyone will be invited and they will serve snacks and have fun games and everything! All will be in my party… except you Gaz! You will be crying and wallowing deep in the slave mines Gaz! I will laugh at you and your grotesque misery! At least I would laugh, my ignoring laugh, at you!

Gaz: guess that's my loss.

Zim: _**grrrrrrrr…**_.

Zim walks beside Gaz in tense silence, yet glaring at her, angrily! Then Zim peers even closer at her, so close, that is mere centimeters from her face. Gaz could feel his breath on her cheek. Gaz kept playing her game, even more determined to focus on it!

Zim (whispering real close to her ear): I like your lip-gloss, its extra shiny today and it smells like berry snacks!

Gaz looks up at Zim and for a moment, Gaz flashes a very small smile. Gaz then catches herself and goes back to her game. Her scowl returning and feeling very tricked!

Zim: We will see who will win, this _**ignoring**_ you little bumble bee!

Gaz does not reply but her thoughts go back to what Zim said about her lip-gloss. Gaz tucks a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, and in a crazy move, she lick her lips slowly. Zim's eyes widen at her, and the curve of her neck, and her tasty lips… Could Gaz's lips taste like berry snacks? Zim had this urge to… to do things… Zim reaches out to grab at her, but just then, Dib grabs Zim by the back of his collar!

Dib: I don't know, what your deal is Zim, but I never would have to guess you suicidal. Gaz ignoring you is a blessing you don't deserve. She would wipe the floor with you, you know. Why are you picking on her anyway?

Zim looks up to Dib and then to Gaz. Zim looks like he is pondering something. Dib drops him, and goes to Gaz's side.

Dib leads Gaz away from Zim as Zim just stood there and stares at Gaz. Zim looks dazed as they are leaving. Then Dib leans in and touches her shoulder whispering something to her

Dib: What is his deal?

Gaz just shrugs. Yet she knew that Dib had no idea, what _really_ went on yesterday.

Zim seeing Dib lean in to his little Gaz and touch her… something made him feel a click inside, as if the hammer of a gun is being set back in his brain! He starts to huff, gnash his teeth, seething that the DIB touched her! Zim squeezes his fists so hard, that his claws dig into his palm! A trickle of black liquid, seep out and a few drops fall on the floor. The pain slowly hits Zim as he notices the palms of his hands. He looks at them for a moment. Why did he do that?

Then as if breaking from a trance, Zim shakes his head a bit, to clear his mind. The rage he felt simmers down… Why would the little smeet want that taller and darker human? Just because he thinks he is so cool with the long spike hair and his dark outfits and the hair patch on his face… with all the females eyeing him as he walks by so TALL with his dumb fashion glasses. Why have that when she can be the submissive human slave of the mighty Zim! Well ok, it sounds worse than it really is… Still, it is Zim! Enough said! Zim will not lose this, just because some low human is taller than him! Zim lose her to Dib? Never! Zim has to think of a way to beat this "ignoring" of Gaz's. Zim has to think… Zim marches right on after them. So the little Gaz thinks that she can just ignore him? Ignoring him! Zim!

Zim: I do not think so.

-

* * *

- 

A/N

So what do you think? I try my best in this chapter but my speed typing is giving my carpel tunnel syndrome. I want to draw but this is quicker and I can make new chapters at work. I cannot keep doodling all the time. However, I do want to. So do you still like it? Please put in a comment. I will eat it up like cookies! I am glad I am getting the love form the ZAGR crew!


	5. Aliens with Candy!

A/N

FOUR DAYS OUT IN THE FIELD! Running around and getting down and dirty, yeah that is how I would describe my job. I shoot and run and then drive like a bat out of hell across sandy fields. After that, I have to stay awake to just listen to some dude, lecturing on this and that. Being out there is a lot like having bi-polar hyperactive disorder! RUN! SIT! RUN! SIT! RUN! SIT! RUN! SIT! HURRY UP AND WAIT! _**MAKE UP YOUR MIND! **_

Still I have my battle buddies, and little do they know of my _**ZAGR**_-ness. They have no clue to my IZ site on DA! MWAHAHAHA! Well, if they ever did find out… well, they will not. They think I am just this dark evil thing, who likes snakes.

I found this wicked snake out there. I did not tell anyone, but it was a rattler, with the perfect tale! It was not even rattling to me or anything. It was just sunning itself on the rocks, which is odd, because I thought that most snakes are hibernating right about now. Perhaps the disturbance of us, making way through the hills had woken it up. It was five feet I bet, though, you are nuts if you want me to measure it. I may be daring, but that is just stupid. Besides Irwin had better insurance and a larger paycheck!

Nevertheless, in returning, it got even stranger, the sky is reddish and smoky as fires from all around smoke the heavens. It would have been scary, but it was also so treacherous. Perhaps I am twisted, but I look about, and in the distance, I can see flames spouting from fields from afar! Black ash soon dusted our faces, while we convoy through in the freeway. I look like a coal miner by the time we had hit our first stop.

Yummy, nothing like a fat slab of meat to hit the pit of your stomach after a long drive! However, the ash in my mouth, did give my burger that extra Smokey flavor… LOL… The sky is red as the brush fires rage… I swear this place lights up every other month! These fires break out at the touch of a hat! You think we would make fireproof homes by now. Like in Saudi Arabia, where most homes are stone!

Well I digress and I wanted to mention, I put in "Darkmoose84" and his short story "Beyond the Cellar Door"… Please read the story Zim in Shakespeare's Macbeth by "Darkmoose84" because the back stage antics are hilarious, I swear! The drama in the play is good, but the back stage drama is even better! Now to give my shout out to my fave writers, like Gungreg aka: Gregthecoolnerd DA, and Sharpshooter the honcho of the ZAGRclub DA! To all my favorite ZAGR writers out there! I want to say, you all rock like DethKlok!

Now back to the story…

P/S

I do not own Invader Zim or any of the characters. I am just an insignificant insect that is just a fan. All characters belong to Jhonen Vasquez and nickelodeon.

* * *

ZIM AND GAZ AT THE HI-SKOOL 

Zim and Gaz walk down the hall to the same class that morning. Zim is eyeing Gaz suspiciously and just when Zim thinks that Gaz is about to look at him, Zim sticks his nose in the air in a stuck up manner and pretends he is not noticing her right back. Zim is being cheesy about it. The blissful silence only lasts a moment.

Zim: Oh, here I am… walking down the hall… _ALONE_… except with this filthy small human, who I am ignoring! Zim is not heeding to this Little Tiny Itty Gaz, who is but a speck compared to the great Mighty **Zim**!

Gaz is still ignoring him, playing her game. She does not even look or act she heard Zim at all.

Zim: Here I am, Zim. Yup, that is I, walking down the hall, ignoring the Little Gaz. How can she stand it, you ask? How can she bear the burden of Zim's ignoring? It must be such torture to be ignored by Zim. _HMMMMMM_?

Zim looks over to Gaz to see if there is a change in her disposition. Zim eyes her extremely closely to see if she will break. Nothing changes… Zim turns to look ahead… This spins his head back very fast in hopes to catch Gaz looking at Zim… still nothing…DAMN!

Zim: No use in trying to stop me in ignoring you Gaz. My will is strong and I will not heed to your begging and crying! Even if you went on your knees and begged. Cling to me and grovel at my feet…. looking at me with those dark, teary, enticing eyes. Licking your pouty lips, slowly, over your delectable begging mouth. Yes, that horrid tasty mouth that makes Zim want to lick over it and bite softly. As well as your pale alabaster, skin, so soft and alluring. So tempting, to run Zim's claws over the curves of your body and press my…uh…

Zim pauses as he looks around, realizing he did get Gaz's attention, as well as most of the kids in the hall. They look at him perplexed. _AWKWARD… _Gaz shakes her head at Zim and walks away though. Gaz's cheeks are flaming red

Zim (awkwardly): Oh… uh…. I mean…. (Yelling after Gaz) YOU CANNOT ESCAPE ZIM'S IGNORING GAZ!

Zim looks about at the still staring kids, and he crosses his arms and gives an attitude to them.

Zim: Can I help you, rude Earth meats?!?!

Random kid: Looks like you need help…

Zim: You do not know what Zim needs, you random earth filth! Stay out of my conversations to Ga… uh… I mean to _myself_!

Gaz (thinking to herself): Oh my god… Zim can be so… ugh! I bet that is Zim trying to make me yell at him… yeah… that's right. He is just being so… so… stupid and… (Sigh) _tasty_ _mouth_? Hmmm…. _Wait_…. **Gross**!

Gaz gives a quick look around to see if Zim is looking at her. Then she quickly applies more lip-gloss.

Gaz (thinking to herself): I just did that because I have dry lips… that's right! That's my story and I am sticking to it!

Zim runs up to catch up to her, while Gaz goes back to her game playing. Zim and Gaz walk side by side. Zim glances her way, to see if Gaz is looking at him. Zim pulls out a candy bar and starts waving it to Gaz.

Zim (in a singsong voice): Look what I have! Mmmmmm, delicious Earth candy! It is so creamy and disgusting… good! Oh, if there was some little earth monkey that I was not ignoring to share this with. Oh the dilemma! What is Zim to do? Hmmmm? Is there someone here that will start begging and pleading for Zim's attention? I might be merciful… (Growling in a frustrated tone) _**like right now!**_

Gaz keeps ignoring him; the only thing she is focused on is the game in her hand. Zim opens the wrapper slowly.

Zim: Mmmmm, smell that rancid goodness! How tempting! I may have to take the (shuddering in disgust) _first bite_… unless some short purple hair girl who is next to me, that Zim is ignoring, want to? (In a begging tone) really, really want to? Really? Hmmm?

Zim almost gags at the prospect in taking the first bite, but with trembling lips, he opens his mouth and slowly bites a tiny piece of candy bar. Zim overreacts, thrashing and gagging in disgust!

Zim: BLEH! BLEH! I (gag) horrid… (Trying to swallow the bite with drool dripping and tears in his eyes) delicious. So delicious. I think I am going to die…

Zim turns away from Gaz, and hocks the piece out of his mouth quickly. Wiping his tongue with his hand. He turns back to Gaz smiling, through teary eyes.

Zim: Mmmmmmm, deeply satisfying!

Gaz then turns to Zim.

Zim: HA! YOU WANT MY CANDY! WELL GAZ, AS YOU CAN SEE, ZIM BEING…hey...

Gaz walks past Zim, to her locker. Zim realizing Gaz was not going to him; she was just dropping off and picking up books for her next class.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**!

The warning bell for the next class rings

Zim: So Gaz, you may have won this round. Yet rejoice in your short-lived victory, _little_ Gaz, for when we meet again, I do not know when, where or how, but it will be **Zim** who will stand in victory and have you on your knees… (But not in the way, where I mention earlier… just that other way, you know… Just in defeat.)

Gaz: Zim, we have the next class together.

Zim: **CLEVER**!

Zim runs off to grab his own books from his locker. Gaz finally turns to Zim's retreating form, as he pushes and elbows kids out of his way.

Zim: Get out of Zim's way! Move! Make way for Zim!

Gaz looks over to Zim as he runs off. Gaz shakes her head at Zim's stupidity. Then a small smile breaks over her firm expression. She covers her smile with her hand, trying to hide it. Gaz looks to her locker mirror, and combs her fingers through her hair lightly, tucking a purple lock behind her ear. Satisfied with her reflection, Gaz closes her locker and with a light skip to her step, she heads to class.

* * *

GAZ AND ZIM IN CLASS 

Gaz is reading her book "_**Beyond the Cellar Door**_" by "_**Darkmoose84**_". Zim is sitting in front of her. Zim gives Gaz mean looks. Gaz just keeps reading her book. Zim rubs his chin and contemplates on this situation. Zim eyes then light up as an idea strikes him. Zim in an exaggerated yawn extends his arms out almost touching Gaz. Zim leans his head back so far, that he is right on the pages of her book. Looking right up at Gaz with a smirk. Gaz is looking right down back at him. Gaz frowns a bit and growls. She moves her book from under Zim's head. She slides it out so fast, that Zim's head knocks hard at Gaz's desk.

Zim: ouch!

Zim though, likes little combatant that he had started. Zim smiling his zipper tooth grin in malice licks his long tongue at his finger. Zim places the finger on the page and folds the corner of the page. Livid that someone, like Zim, dares to fold a corner down of her favorite book! She shuts the book hard to catch Zim's finger! Yet Zim barely had his finger caught in the pages when his elbow hit his own desk, causing his books and papers to fall. Zim looks back and then down to his stuff on the floor. Zim glares at Gaz, while she is frowning angrily as she focus folding away the corner Zim did. Zim smirks at his satisfaction in causing Gaz this discomfort.

Zim (thinking to himself): Take that Little peon!

Zim takes a knee to pick up his books. Yet wary of any retribution from the little violet demon seed, Zim looks over to see if Gaz is going to kick him. Zim looks over to Gaz's tiny feet, then his gaze follows up to her ankle, then to the curve of her claves. Zim unable to take off his eyes from her firm soft legs… stare up her calves to the richness of her smooth thigh. Zim peers, so slowly, closer, as he sees that Gaz is wearing a rather short skirt, which sat rather high when she is sitting on her desk. He can see the end of her thigh high pink stripe stocking to… the dark folds of her skirt.

Zim feels a pull to activate his night vision.

He could see into the dark folds of her skirt, to her… her… oh dear Irk! Yet what was a warrior who did not take a few risks? This might be essential in human study (yeah, someone has to buy that)!

Zim, without thinking of his personal safety, exude a metal tentacle from his Pak. It creeps out of his Pak, and slithers from Zim to under Gaz's leg, without her notice. Like a hunting cobra, it raises its head, the clamp mouth right to her, opening and closing. Finding its target, the tentacle creeps up Gaz's leg, and so little by little, pinches the hem of Gaz's skirt. With an agonizing slowness, it lifts Gaz's skirt. Zim mesmerize by the temptation to see under her skirt, gulps, as a drip of sweat from Zim's brow trickles down to his collar. Almost there… almost. Just a bit more and soon success. That's when Zim see a bit, of a hot pink color of her panty, and what raises Zim's brows in wonderment, is the black skull stamped right on the front! AN ALLURING WARNING! That is the risks an invader takes to gain his reward! Zim without thinking reaches out to touch Gaz's thigh, when….

Teacher: Zim, can you answer the questions on the board?

Zim startled beyond anything, whips up his tentacle into his Pak and turns. In a cat like manner, Zim leaps to his chair at his desk. Gaz raises her eyes from her book to notice Zim's odd behavior. She could only cock her brow, at Zim's antics.

Zim: What was that?

Teacher: Can you answer the question on the board?

Zim (pointing at the board): That question.

Teacher: Yes.

Zim: That board?

Teacher: There is only one board in class, Zim.

Zim: Ooooooooh, that question.

Teacher: yes.

Zim: To that board?

Teacher: Yes, we have established that.

Zim: So _said_ question to the said board, I am supposed to know of _said_ answer?

Teacher (in a frustrated tone): YESSSSSSSSSSS! DO YOU KNOW IT?

Zim: hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm…. No.

Teacher (in aggravation): ZIM! (Gritting teeth) then pay attention, Zim! (Sighs and recomposes) Gaz? Do you know it?

At the mention of Gaz, Zim feels that feeling again, and visions of Gaz. Her warm skin and his green cool skin harmonizing in a strange dance. Zim captures her mouth with his. Zim, breathing in her scent, and feeling her gasps on his lips. The vision, of Gaz's panty, burning in his mind! Gaz sitting on top of him, as Zim runs his claw up her thigh, to the hem of her skirt. This was not the first time he imagined her this way. Despite himself, he brakes into these daydreams. Usually this was controlled and in private, but today it happened in class, only this time it starts to give him physical reactions also!

Gaz: Yes I do.

Gaz stands up and goes to the board. Gaz writes a few letters and numbers at the board neatly and correctly. As Gaz does this, Zim stares at her, captivated as Gaz proves her prowess once again to these book slaves! Gaz even correcting the teacher's misspelling and mistakes. Zim lets his eyes roam on Gaz's figure. So small yet so hexing! Zim feels something twitch and give physical reactions to Gaz! Zim puts his book down there to try to press down on the swelling. Blushing red, Zim tries to get rid of it by pushing hard on his problem. It only seems to make it worse!

Teacher: That is very well, Gaz! I can see why you are so clever to… (Notices Zim looking blush) Zim? Are you ok? You are definitely not yourself today.

Zim (baffle at the teacher): Who else would I be?

Teacher: Funny…Zim are you sick.

Zim: Zim has a superior sense of immunity and health! Uh…

Zim looks down; squeezing his eyes, shut trying to will his "_physical_" problem, away.

Teacher: Gaz, could you go check on Zim, please. He looks so flushed!

Gaz nods, and walks over to Zim. Zim did not notice, until he feels a soft hand to his forehead. Zim looks up, and sees that Gaz is touching Zim and feeling his forehead. Gaz is looking directly to Zim's eyes.

Gaz: He does feel warm.

Sparks and volts twist and lights up in Zim's eyes as he feels Gaz's touch! Tiny minute currents spark and kiss Gaz's hand. Like touching the lightning ball, at the museum, Gaz's soft violet locks start to rise!

RIIIIIIIIING!

The classmates get up from their chaos and exit form the class.

Teacher: Well that concludes the class, kids… Gaz, please escort Zim to the nurses office if he still needs to go or if Zim feels better. I have to leave for a meeting, so make sure you lock up before heading to the next class, ok?

The teacher exits leaving Zim and Gaz alone…. Gaz can feel Zim's head warm and the tingling of sparks around them. Zim's breathing seems erratic and Gaz furrow her brows, confused by Zim's reaction.

Gaz: Are you really sick? You look like you have a fever. Zim?

Zim: fever? Uh…. (Shuddering and trembling) Take your hand off me… please.

Gaz starts to remove her hand, when Zim grips it hard in his own hand. Gaz jerks to release from his grip but he tightens it, even harder on her hand. Gaz winces at the painful squeeze Zim is giving her hand!

Gaz: Let go! You just said to…

Zim: I KNOW WHAT I SAID, BUT I CAN'T! I…oh!...oooooh… NO!

Zim let go her hand and threw her aside. Zim runs like lightning from the class, with his book in front of him.

* * *

ZIM IN THE JANITOR'S CLOSET 

Zim races to the nearest private room he sees… the janitor's closet. He throws the door open and runs in. Zim locks the door and a strange feeling overcomes him… Zim shudders and trembles a bit, as he feels a wave of throbbing euphoria and pleasure take over. Sparks and volts light up around him, like the fourth of July, as he falls to his knees… then… _uh oh_…

Zim grabs one of the clean towels from the janitor's supply shelf….

GAZ WALKING THE SKOOL HALLWAY

Gaz is walking to the next class, holding the book in front of her that she was reading from class. Yet she is not really looking at the book, but looking for someone else. Zim's odd reaction and his running away causes Gaz to wonder what is going on with him.

Gaz: He is so weird… (Smiling inwardly) though that is not a bad thing to me… still…. is Zim sick? Did he have to go to the bathroom? Nevertheless, I am ignoring him! Still it does not mean I can't _walk_ _by_ the boy's bathroom.

* * *

GAZ AT THE BOY'S BATHROOM! 

Gaz is standing by the boy's bathroom, reading her book, when she spots one student about to go in.

Gaz: Hey kid, could you see if Zim is in there?

Boy: That weird green kid with the skin condition? The one that acts like a mental patient, with turrets and psycho ADD?

Gaz's eyes narrow and a spark flashes. Gaz looks up from her book, and her frown deepens.

Gaz: Did I ask your opinion? I just want to know if Zim is in there or not.

Boy: If I ever see that retard then maybe, but I doubt it, since that pussy might use the girl's bathroom instead. I doubt he could reach the urinals anyway! HA HA HA HA HA! You know he can make it to show business, if they ever need a freak midget act in Oz! (Eyeing her up and down. He leans over her, with a wolfish grin) Hey, why don't you come with me inside and we can get a stall together. We can play hentai sailor moon…

Gaz calmly closes the book in her hand.

Gaz (in a calm voice saying to herself): Guess I have to find out the hard way…

Boy: _what_?

**WHAM**!

The door to the boy's bathroom slams open with the taunting boy flying all the way to the urinals on the other side! He crashes into them, shattering the urinal, causing water to spray out! Cloud of broken porcelain fill the bathroom and as the dust settles, there is Gaz standing at the doorway reading her book. She strolls in, with the other guys hiding and cringing at the daunting little fearsome girl in their midst. She scans around for Zim. Nothing. Zim is not there.

Gaz calmly leaves calmly. Gaz does not even discern to the moaning boy. As he is getting wet by the broken urinal, he crashed.

* * *

GAZ AND ZIM IN THE SKOOL HALLWAY 

Zim peeks outside to see if there is anyone there. He spots Gaz with her back to him. She is looking up from her book looking around. Zim though, despite earlier is in a good mood. Actually it may be cause of Gaz he felt this strange thrill. Zim steps out and sneaks up slowly to Gaz. Gaz stiffens as she feels some presence behind her and whips around to see… nothing. Gaz turns to look ahead of her… to see Zim standing right in front of her.

Gaz (startle): Zim! Are you ok? Are you feeling better?

Zim (thinking to himself): Like you would not believe!

Zim clears his throat and recomposes, giving her a haughty look.

Zim: I surprised you, you little demon… thing. The prowess of Zim is unmatched by… uh…

Gaz reaches up to touch his forehead and Zim closes his eyes and leans to her hand. Zim starts to purr softly to her touch.

Gaz: You feel clammy and warm.

Zim: What about the ignoring thing?

Gaz: It's time out until you feel better.

Zim: oh, that's not necessary…. Zim is good to go. So where were we?

Gaz: I am ignoring you and you are ignoring me.

Zim straightens up and reluctantly places Gaz's hand back to her side. Zim takes a deep breath to clear his mind….

Zim: ok, let us proceed…. (Ahem) LITTLE GAZ! DESPITE YOUR DISOBEDIENCE TO THE NATURAL ORDER OF THINGS, I HAVE DECIDED TO FORGIVE YOU! TO GIVE REPRIEVE OF MY IGNORING OF YOU. I think you have finally learned your lesson on Zim's superior ignorance! Therefore, you may now start thanking Zim and bowing to me.

Gaz with her eyes set on her book, just walks away from Zim as if he is not even there. Zim runs up to catch up to Gaz.

Zim: I know that this may be a shock to your feeble mind. Why such greatness, would recognize a mere tiny human female? Well, the mechanism of the Irken order is beyond the comprehension without a lengthy detailed explanation from the almighty Zim. So in all fairness, I will… HEY!

Gaz just keeps walking away from Zim. Zim tries to intercepts her, but she turns the other way. Zim runs to catch Gaz. Gaz slips out of his way, and in a sharp twist, maneuvers away from him. Gaz never takes her eyes from her book.

Zim revs up and tries to catch her in his arms. Gaz ducks and Zim misses! Zim grabs below to snatch at her, yet Gaz rolls to the side. In a quick twist Gaz is back on her feet standing. Gaz walks away from Zim with her eyes to her book. Zim thinks and eyes the object at her hand. If he could snatch that, then she would have to revert her attention to ZIM!

Zim tries to make a grab to her book, yet Gaz just turns to the side from Zim.

Soon they are attracting a crowd. Gaz and Zim seem to be in a strange antic. Zim is trying to grab Gaz, while she is avoiding his capture, all the while never releasing her attention to her book. Zim goes low, and even round house kick to trip Gaz. Gaz jumps and leaps to the other side. She avoids his leg sweep, as if it were a jump rope routine. Zim then puts both arms at each side of Gaz. Gaz leaps up into the air, extremely high! The whole thing starts to look like cross between Jackie Chan and the Matrix.

The crowd oo's and awes as both opponents duel their strange duel. Zim using his lightning speed to capture and Gaz uses her sharp prowess at escape. In a moment, Zim finally thought he had Gaz! In a high leap, though, Gaz seems to vanish. Zim looks around to his sides. Nothing! No Gaz!

Zim: Where is she?

A girl from the crowd, on the side lines point to the top of Zim's head.

Zim looks up to see the top of his head. There is Gaz standing right on his green noggin! Calmly and nonchalantly, Gaz is reading her book. Gaz felt so light, like the weight of a feather to Zim.

Zim gasps in surprise to see the human right on him!

Gaz then takes a tiny leap from Zim, with all the grace of a pixy and lands perfectly on her feet. Gaz walks away from Zim. She glance back to show a small pretentious smile.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**!

Zim narrows his eyes at her… so she had round two. There is always lunch. Zim now knows he had to get… more _**forcible**_, next time.

**RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING**!

* * *

LUNCH! 

Zim gets out of class, and runs quickly to where he knew where Gaz is heading. Zim spots her sitting under the tree, reading her book and relaxing. Zim smiles malevolently at his violet target. Zim looks around too see if anyone is noticing him. Nothing. Zim lets the steel spider legs out, and starts climbing up the school building. He climbs along side the roofs, until the treetop is right next to him.

Gaz reads her book and she turns the page. Gaz looks up from her book to see if Zim is still out there. Nothing, still. It seems that Zim has given up. Good!

Two clamps mouth tentacles lower from the tree, like two hunting snakes. It spots Gaz reading at the foot of the tree. Gaz feeling she is being watched looks up. There is nothing there now. Gaz readjusts, and sits back. The two tentacles with the alligator tooth jaws lower to Gaz. Slithering like a pair of pythons, to their unsuspecting prey. Gaz turns the page on her book, and the pair of tentacles flinches back.

* * *

DIB LEAVING CLASS 

Dib is getting out of the JROTC career class, when he looks at his watch. Dib still has time to meet Gaz for lunch! Readjusting the heavy bag of books he has, he heads out to the yard to see Gaz. Zim might still be trying to see about ending the world, but lately Zim has been in some slump. Dib though is grateful, because despite knowing he had to put a stop to Zim's evil plans, he just could not keep trying chase Zim around. Dib now had plans. Plans to do other things, which he knew meant allot of time and sacrifice. The paranormal would always be his love. However, there was something else he has to do. At that thought, he looks up to the sky. Somewhere out there, there are other worlds to explore, and Tak was just a taste of the potential of what is out there.

The thought of her, made Dib feel a renew vigor in his new obsession in space exploration! Dib looks to the sky, and thinks of a violet pair of eyes looking back down on him. Like the stars, she seem so distant and cold from a distance. Yet, like the stars, at a closer look, there was something about Tak, that is exotic, other worldly… and fiery! Her steely gaze softening whenever she spoke to Dib. She was still guarded about her information, but she did not push Dib away, as she did with the others.

Dib asked her about her certain attitude she carried, of certain discipline and her straight forward no nonsense manner. The raised chin and military manner she always walks as she stroll the halls of the school. Tak raised a brow to Dib. She leans forward to answer Dib's inquiry with another question, "Do you always observe me, Dib, when I walk?" Tak ask. Other than that, Dib did most of the talking. He would go on, about space, aliens, prophecies, and the super natural. Tak nodded and listen. The subjects he could see clearly intrigued her. It may have been foolish not to realize that Tak was going to use that to her advantage to conquer the planet. But how? How was talking to him, about ghosts and Star Wars, going to help with that mission? How was her head leaning on his shoulder, while she closes her eyes, any help making the Earth, part of the Irken Empire?

Dib shook his head, of those thoughts. He could not think of her like that anymore. She is the enemy, and much more powerful and threatening than Zim or any other being from space. She is out there, and when she does come back, she will be a force to reckon with! Though she seem like heaven to the touch, her wrath can bring forth an apocalypse of hell! Tak's warm eyes can turn cold and steely at a moment of danger. Her calculated and refine mind, can turn sharp and treacherous. Dib needed more than his usual childish antics and self-taught mysticism. Dib needed much more to learn, just to be a match to her next time and there will be a next time. Tak's ship always hinted at that, whenever he asked about Tak.

Dib shook himself out of his revelry of Tak, to focus his thoughts on Gaz. Gaz is still waiting for him…

* * *

DIB AT THE TREE 

Dib walks over to the tree, only to see, Gaz's book on the ground… with no Gaz!

Dib: GAZ! GAZ! WHERE ARE YOU?

Dib looks around to see if Gaz will answer. Dib starts to worry…. Until a shadow falls behind him…

Gaz: I am right over here…

Dib jump back at the sound of her voice.

Dib: GYAHHH! GAZ! Thanks for the heart attack!

Gaz: you're welcome.

Dib hands Gaz her book.

Dib: Here you left this.

Gaz takes the book from Dib.

Dib: What were you doing behind that tree?

Gaz: Scaring you.

Dib: You're always scary. But seriously, come on; let's go to McMeaty's for lunch.

Gaz: We're allowed to leave school grounds for lunch?

Dib: I do. It comes with the JROTC senior perks, I get here.

Gaz: nice.

Gaz and Dib leave for lunch. Up at the rooftop, Zim is throwing a fit!

* * *

ZIM AT THE ROOFTOP 

Zim: DAMN IT! WHAT THE IRK DO I HAVE TO DO! DIB ONCE AGAIN RUINS EVERYTHING! (Growling under his breath) I hate him!

His failed tentacles creep back up to Zim's Pak, shamefully, at their failure to capture Gaz. Dib strolling along had spoiled the ambush!

Zim looks to the departing pair as they leave the school grounds. Zim can just imagine what they are saying….

Gaz is looking at Dib with soft amber eyes, as she holds Dib's hand lovingly. Her shy smile and flirting manner. HOW HORRIBLY REVOLTING! Gaz leaning to Dib and giving him her full attention. Zim seethes, as he feels he deserves her full attention! Dib laying his head on Gaz's lap, as she feeds him, piece by piece of snacks to his waiting mouth! NO FAIR! WHAT HAS DIB EVER DONE TO HAVE GAZ? Zim bets that Dib is just waiting to get her home to have her all to himself! Fine! Just let them be, disgustingly together! Zim can just forget about that horrid female! Forever! Zim kick at the gravel on the rooftop.

Then Zim turns to where he could see them. Dib and Gaz are walking side by side… Gaz… his thoughts turn to her…. "Gaz looking at Zim as he felt sick," the incident when "he peeked at her skirt," her toughness and incredible fighting skill. That shy smile, and…

Zim sighs as he rests his chin in his hands. Okay, so Zim had to admit, that the Dib little sibling intrigues him.

Zim remembers the incident in the janitor's closet. Zim's mind had images of Gaz, which evoke such feelings. Zim kept wishing that she were there in the closet with him, despite at the same time, glad she was not. Still when he did see her after that, he felt a certain relief and euphoria returning.

Zim slams his fists to the edge of the roof! Zim cannot and will not, give up on Gaz! She is his! It was proven at the measuring! Zim especially cannot give her up to that **DIB**! Zim is the one who she should serve, and fawn over! Gaz challenged Zim! Gaz was almost defeated by Zim! Gaz was almost bitten by Zim… Gaz was almost so close to Zim as he trapped her between those soft thighs and press his lips to her soft skin…

Zim adjusted himself a bit, as the thoughts of Gaz threaten to put him in the same position as in the janitor's closet only this time, Zim felt more in control of it. Sparks and volts zing zap a bit in his eyes, and hands.

Zim observes them crossing the street in a distance. He sees that Dib took Gaz's hand right before crossing the street. Zim felt a fire light up in his chest and his mind dizzy at the sight of them together holding hands! Zim lets out a deep growl, his claws digging into the brick. The talons score the brick with serious groves.

Then Zim thought of something…. Something like a soft grin relaxes his once scowling face. He relaxes his hands, and rests his chin to them. Zim knew they were just leaving for lunch. Nevertheless, they will be back…

Zim: There is always Gym… (Zim starts titter that insane giggle of his) he, he-he, he-he-he-he, heh-hehehehehe (Zim then throws his head back, laughing evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHA- AH-HAHAHAHAHA!

Zim's laughter startles a murder of crows. They fly up cawing at the disturbance…

* * *

GAZ AND DIB ACROSS THE STREET 

Gaz looks back as she could hear the echo of Zim's laugh from a distance. Dib is still holding her hand as they cross, a habit they always used. Yet this time, as she heard Zim's laughter, a worried spark hits her eyes, though the rest of her face is calm. Gaz without thought tightens her grip on Dib's hand. Dib looks at Gaz's hand as she squeezes her grip, then to her face. There was something in her eyes that Dib could see as uneasiness. Dib looks back, as now crows circle the school, their cawing sounding strangely like… Zim.

* * *

A/N 

So I put out in another chapter as soon as I get back. Do you think I seriously should cut the chase and go for the throat? I mean, I want to build it up, but oh boy, even I am getting impatient! I have to confess, I did not make a complete story line with this. If there is anyone who would like to drop at any hints on what should happen next, then drop me the line. I will consider each one. I know when I read a fan fiction; I like to expect a story to go a certain way, don't you? Yet I am always surprised and pleased with the author's outcome. Still it does not mean I cannot get any new thoughts on the story, by the reader's perspective. I know that the few wonderful readers I have, are the best I think I can get! If this I had some name brand book in some over priced bookstore, I still would like the audiences in the small sites here in ZAGR, much better. You guys are the most creative and open minded groups I have ever run across. I am not kissing butt here, I just am happy to be read by you all. The ZAGR club people keep on trucking!


	6. Gaz vs Everybody!

A/N

This is another episode of IZ brought to by the letter **D** for **DOOM** and the number **777** the number of **heaven**…. So how is my story going? I got the idea from one comment about murder ball, and this soon burst out of my mind like the great Athena from Zeus's skull! I wanted to add suspense and tension, and show Zim's malevolent side towards Gaz. It seems we never see enough of Zim's evil persona. We all laugh and point whenever he does something funny or silly. When at times he can be down right creepy (as Tallest Purple points out, "Hey, that is creepy! Your creepy Zim!" Zim replies as if flattered, "Yes, yes I am."). Zim just might win in this one and finally own and posses the once fearful and scary Dib sister, Gaz! As I ask before, go ahead and drop a hint or two, on what you like to happen or I can have Gaz defeated. She will be his new slave and human servant and the story ends there with Zim taking for granted his new human toy he has now possessed in his vile clutches…. Doing things to her as his twisted imagination can think of… or perhaps not. Gaz could win…. Alternatively, it spirals into chaos! Yeah, I like that….CHAOS!

-

* * *

GYM TEACHER'S OFFICE

-

There is a knocking on the gym teacher's door. The gym teacher rises to answer it. The gym teacher opens the door and standing there is Zim. Zim looks up at the teacher in his fake looking, enthusiastic, and smiling self, that Zim could muster. The teacher looks down at Zim.

Gym teacher: Oh, hi Zim. Well if your here to try to get out of class for medical reasons, you can forget it. I have heard every excuse from you, and I doubt that attacking germs, human stenches, or your baby brother kidnapped by gypsies bit will work.

Zim: oh no foolish whistle slave, it will not …. I have something else to discuss with you and it is about the class curriculum today. I just may have a few ideas, foolish human.

Zim looks up at the Gym teacher with a wide zipper tooth grin of his. The Gym teacher at first looks doubtful at Zim.

Gym teacher: Is this about canceling class?

Zim: no, absolutely not.

Gym teacher: well… ok. What is it?

Zim: I have an idea on a game the foolish earth meats may enjoy.

Gym teacher: Oh really! Well in that case, come on in! I always welcome class participation. I am so glad that you have found your class spirit in this Zim.

Zim (grinning evilly): Zim has found a new sense of "_motivation_" this time.

Gym teacher (smiling naively to Zim): Well that is great to hear Zim! We can talk about it!

The Gym teacher leads Zim in and closes the door behind him. The Gym teacher takes a seat at the desk and motions Zim to sit on the other chair across the desk. Zim takes a seat and folds his hands on his lap, like a good student. Zim is smiling widely, almost in a maniacal manner.

Gym teacher (takes out a note pad and pen): Ok, so shoot.

Zim (looking a little perplexed): Shoot what? Zim is unarmed.

Gym teacher: Oh no, Zim. I mean just tell me your idea.

Zim: Why didn't you just say that the first place?

Gym teacher: It's an expression Zim. So tell me this idea.

Zim grins at that, and twiddles his finger together in evil glee.

Zim: (giggling evilly): It is brilliant! Oh so brilliant…. It is called, as you; foolish flesh bags put it as "murder ball"…. Only this time their will be only one victim to this ambush, the little Gaz! All the class will be pitted against her, and when she is defeated…_AND SHE WILL BE DEFEATED, SO HELP ME, __**IRK**_! Then her loss will be her freedom and will, to me, Zim! At her defeat, she has to admit me as her master and superior. Alone, any inferior earth monkey individually, cannot fathom to defeat her, but put enough smelly humans lead by Zim, and victory will follow. Zim will own her, body and soul! (Starts to giggle evilly, then beaks out in maniacal laughter) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gym teacher looks at Zim in total shock!

Gym teacher (awkwardly): Ooooookay… uh…. There is some flaws in that plan Zim.

Zim (stops laughing looks at the Gym teacher, curiously): Oh, really? How?

Gym teacher: Well, for one, that is just beyond cruel. I mean the whole class against one student? Especially if it's the smallest kid? There's no lesson or sport etiquette to be learned form that! Also, even if poor Gaz is defeated, I can't make her a slave to the victor. That is un-American. I can't just hand out her body and soul to you. That's would be abusing my teacher's oath. I am glad you found some enthusiasm Zim, but completely enslaving Gaz thing is downright, NOT RIGHT! In addition, that whole evil laugh thing really makes me think twice about your intention.

Zim listens intently, and nods as if in compliance.

Zim (calmly): I see…

Gym teacher: You see my point?

Zim (in a dark tone to himself): I see that I will have to do this **the hard way**…

Gym teacher: What?

Zim (smiling up at the Gym teacher): Zim understands, all right, and as a gesture of my evil intentions to you, I present you with this!

Zim pulls out a baseball cap to the Gym teacher.

Zim: Repulsive earth head wear!

Gym teacher: Oh how nice! Well, thank you Zim! I think it's a little weird looking, but I bet I am just behind "today's" fashion! I'll try it on right now!

Zim (looking darkly at the Gym teacher): Yes, you do that.

Gym teacher tries on the cap. The cap trembles and green goopy tentacles come out of the sides and into the Gym teacher's ears. The Gym teacher screams out and starts writhing on the floor.

Gym teacher: Oh GOD! What is happening?!?!? The pain! The horrid pain! Me think go bye-bye!

The Gym teacher falls to the floor and starts convulsing in pain! Zim walks over to the Gym teacher's writhing form, and looks down at his victim.

Zim: Do not fight it. The hurting will stop if you just let it do Zim's bidding.

Gym teacher: Why Zim hurt brain? Can't think good no more! Toilet! Never give in! It's like MTV's "Real World" in brain!

Zim: Your thoughts will be in sequence to Zim's demands, the more you resist, the more hurting it will cause…. However, if you want, just go ahead and keep fighting, (growling evilly) if you like _**pain**_.

Zim crosses his arms and waits, tapping his foot. As the gym teacher seizures and cries, one more and then the Gym teacher gives out.

Gym teacher: Ok… Ok… I will stop fighting it…. MMMMM-MMMM-**MASTER**!

Zim: Good… Now as I was saying, I will now instruct the class curriculum through you…

Gym teacher: Yes, Master.

Zim: DON'T INTERRUPT, I WASN'T FINISHED! As I was **saying**, I will instruct the class through you! I will then be able to attain the little Gaz!

Gym teacher: ….

Zim: Oh ok, Zim is finished now. Now laugh with me _slave, _at my new scary evil plan! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gym teacher: oh, hahaha! Uh, hahahaha. Oh hoooo…

Zim (stops laughing and looks at the teacher, annoyed): Ok, stop… stop. Stop laughing, really. You really suck at evil laughing, so…. just stand there.

Gym teacher: sorry.

Zim: Now where was I? Oh yeah! MWAHAHAHAHA, BWAHAHAHAHA! AH-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Gym teacher (twitches and jerks a bit): ….duh….

-

* * *

GYM CLASS!

-

Gaz enters the gym smoothing out her gym clothes. Gaz was the last to arrive because of her excursion from lunch. The McMeaty burger sitting contently in her gut. She rubs her tummy as the satisfying meal settles in. She looks around at the other students and starts stretching a bit. She spots some of the girls from yesterday, sitting at the bleachers. They were looking very worried. They try to motion Gaz towards them. Gaz just looks at them curiously. They keep looking at the sides and one with the large breasts (aka Chica) from yesterday stands up waving her arms!

The girl: RUN _GIRL'_, RUN!

Gym teacher: There will be (buzz, twitches) no interference from the outsiders! I gave you an option, and so you (buzz, twitches) just sit there and earn a bad mark for today! Now class, we gather here today, to witness a great event in history… a new MURDER BALL!

Gaz (thinking to herself): _MURDER_ _BALL_? Something is not right here… and what's with the Gym teacher's new cap? It looks so stupid.

Gym teacher: We will be spilt into two groups… one team against another… One team will have the new captain! Now give a round of applause to the mighty superior, great and powerful… (Buzz) …. _ZIM_!

The Gym teacher steps back and gesture as if Zim is royalty to the gym court. Zim walks in proudly, spinning a dodge ball on his finger. Grinning as he is presented, putting all in awe. The kids look around nervously. Yet they all, as in instructed, start clapping as Zim strides in.

Zim take his stance in front of Gaz, face to face, smiling at her in a devious manner. Gaz returns his look, with one of icy defiance!

Gym teacher: The other (buzz…twitches… buzz) will be the small, the meek, the undersized, short-tempered, the evil and delicious, _little_ Gaz.

Gaz looks over to the teacher, and gives a queer look.

Gaz (thinking to herself): Now that has a familiar ring to it!

Gym teacher: T o add a bit more (buzz) interest to this boring inferior game, (buzz) there will be a wager on the outcome. Now to separate the winners from the loser…. All names that start with…. (Buzz…twitches) A through Z, and is name is not Gaz… go to Zim's team.

All the students go to Zim's side. Some students looking mildly confused but obediently comply. Zim chuckles as his team assembles behind him.

Gym teacher: All other, go to Gaz's losing side.

Gaz is left standing alone….

Gaz: HEY! Wait a minute…

Gym teacher (interrupting Gaz): and the wager will be… that Gaz will relinquish all her rights and free will to Zim. That Zim will own her body and soul! I will be commanding using the teacher's sacred oath on all students! Zim is now your leader for now, and what he says will be obeyed! If Gaz loses, she will have to obey Zim from now on!

Gaz: YOU CAN'T DO THAT!

Gym teacher: I can, and have… I am using my teacher's sacred oath, and under this power, I exercise, you must obey or receive expulsion and a bad mark on your permanent record! This mark will be so bad, that the only school you would be able to get into will be driving school! I hope you like serving fries!

Gaz looks at the Gym teacher in total disbelief! Her dad will kill her if she got that kind of mark! Despite everything, she is the daughter of Professor Membrane!

Gaz (protesting): THAT IS NOT FAIR! I'M ALONE AND THE WHOLE WORLD IS AGAINST ME!

Zim leans close to Gaz. He pinches a hold of her chin and makes her face him. Their foreheads touch and there is a crimson glow in his eyes, behind his contacts. Zim looks straight into her eyes.

Zim (growling under his breath): Welcome to my world…

Gaz pulls away from Zim's grasp and steps back. The Gym teacher starts handing out dodge balls to the kids on Zim's team. Gaz looks to the teacher and right before she could ask, the Gym teacher holds the empty basket to Gaz.

Gym teacher: Sorry, but ran out of dodge balls…

Gaz looks to the side and sees that one of the kids hiding two behind his back.

Zim: Listen you disgusting filths, as an extra reward for you. Whosever gets the little spitfire out, gets to be treated to a revolting pizza party!

All the kids cheer: WHOOOOO HOOOOO! YEAH! HOORAY FOR ZIM, AND LETS GET GAZ!

The girls on the bleachers agonize for Gaz, and feel helpless to assist the little girl.

Chica covers her eyes as kids encircle Gaz: OH GOD! I CANT LOOK!

Another girl (her friend) looking at Gaz asks inconspicuously: Hey chica! Do you think that we will be invited to the pizza party too?

Chica gives her friend a slug on the arm!

The kids start bouncing the dodge balls in unison.

Balls bouncing on the floor: BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Gaz puts on her guarded stance as the kids enclose her. The kids look maliciously at Gaz! The sound of their dribbling, are in sequence to her pounding heart. Standing in the forefront of the kids, is Zim. Looking every bit as menacing as an evil alien can be…

Balls still bouncing on the floor: BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM! BAM!

Zim raises his hand in a halting gesture.

Zim (in a commanding tone): HALT!

Then they all stop dribbling.

Zim: PRESENT ARMS!

The kids raise their dodge balls, overhead. Aiming right at Gaz.

Gaz growls as she clenches her fists and narrows her eyes.

Zim: GET READY, AIM… any lasts requests Gaz?

Gaz: grrrr…_**itaime**_-_**ni,**_ then bring it….

-

* * *

A/N

Does anyone reading this understand Japanese? I mean if it helps, I love the language and try to input it as much as I can… basically "_**itaime**_-_**ni**_" means "If you want pain." A basic Japanese slang for "I am going to kick your ass." I got my Japanese terms in a couple of books I brought called "MAKING OUT IN JAPANESE" & "ZAKENNAYO"! Also a Japanese vocabulary Spark chart of basic things. I want to take Japanese so much but I figure I will start with slang for now…. Hey, it is how I learned English when I was a kid. I want to say I also made new pictures of IZ fanfics in DA, so checkout my site to take a look. I am a big ZAGR fan and I did one for Sharpshooter01! Give his story a check out and Gungreg too…. Also lets not forget my DATR buddy, Darkmoose. They are one of many of the hot shots in ZAGR… (for now… teehee)!


	7. Violet Violence

A/N

So last time we left this story, Gaz is facing real unfair odds, all thanks to Zim. What will Zim do? Will Gaz lose to Zim? What am I wasting your time for? Maybe I should just write, "Zim beats Gaz and now he is her slave forever!" But then again, if I did that, then it will be one very short story… or maybe it will add the edge this needs…

LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

* * *

GAZ VS. ZIM AND THE WHOLE CLASS AT GYM! 

-

Zim narrows his eyes at Gaz's resistance to him.

(The speakers in the Gym begin to play)

_MSI "Shut Me Up"  
The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal_

Zim: FOOL FEMALE! if that's how your going to play Gaz, then by all means go ahead, these are the final moments of your free will, because after today, Your MINE!

Gaz: _**nidoto**_! (She flips him off!)

_The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble  
I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal_

Zim (angrily grinding his teeth): All right then...

_I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fuckin' minute_

Zim leaps up and points at Gaz!

Zim (yelling): _**FIRE**_!

_I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second_

The kids threw the balls at Gaz hard! A rain of deadly dodge balls shadows her, as they approach...

Gaz leaps up and round house kicks spin, in a blur! All the balls heading towards her, kick off right back to the kids, HARD!

_I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like badass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like badass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_Shut it up_

Some of the dodge balls that hit the kids have knocked them, out!

Zim: KEEP FIRING! ATTACK! FIRE AT WILL!

Will: BUT I'M ON YOUR TEAM!

Zim: No, not you! I mean keep firing at Gaz!

Will: oh, ok. (Then a ball from Gaz knocks out Will!) OUCH!

_The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble_

_I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal_

_  
The bass, the rock  
The mic, the treble_

_I like my coffee black  
Just like my metal_

The kids grab some balls, and throw it Gaz! Three balls head to her from three different directions, as Gaz leaps to the side and spin. She grabs two of the balls in midair and throws them back, hitting two other kids!

Chica (leaping up and cheering!): WOOOOO! (WHISTLING) Mata los, hija'!

Gaz leans back doing the matrix as four balls, in fast speed, head for her direction!

Gaz stood back and there is a murderous glint in her eye. Gaz grabs one ball. She uses that as a shield, as balls try to strike her left and right.

_I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a fucking minute_

Zim (screaming at the kids on the top of his lungs): YOU EARTH FOOL WORMS! GET HER! GET HER! CAN'T YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT!

Yet more and more kids get knocked out, unconscious to the rest of the game. Each one shamefully put out like a candle. Zim's team starts dwindling, little by little all thanks to Gaz.

One ball hits the Gym teacher's head knocking out his brain-controlling cap!

Gym Teacher (looking bewildered): What? What's happening? What's going on? Where am I? OH MY GOD! MY GYM!

BONK! Another ball strikes the Gym teacher! The Gym teacher is knocked out!

Some kids try to retreat from Gaz, but no one escapes Gaz's wrath! She takes no prisoners!

_I can't wait for you to knock me up  
In a minute, minute  
In a second_

**BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK! BONK!**

Zim looks at awe at Gaz's prowess, as she is doing amazing Matrix moves, each spin, kick, hit, and dodge appearing like a strange dance to Zim.

_I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like badass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
Shut it up  
I can't wait for you to shut me up  
And make me hip like badass  
I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_Shut it up_

_I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)  
I don't find it funny right now (right now)  
Just want my ma-ma-ma-money right now (now)  
I'm on my way to the party right now (right now)  
Because the break, the break, the break_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_And make me hip like bad ass_

_  
I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_Shut it up_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_And make me hip like bad ass_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_Shut it up_

Zim can only stand back and witness it, as she became like a warrior goddess in battle. A deadly ballet, for Zim! Zim could feel the fire in his belly aflame, and his squiggly spooch, throb and pulsate to Gaz.

The balls strike hard on the kids on Zim's team to the point where now there was just a few stragglers left.

_I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_And make me hip like bad ass_

_I can't wait for you to shut me up_

_Shut it up_

Zim (whispering to himself in awe): _Zim must have her._

Zim approaches towards Gaz, despite the dodge balls whizzing by him as he continues to get closer. He could only focus on her! Each ball zip by in mere centimeters from him, yet he continues onward.

Gaz spotting Zim heading towards her, a ball hurls right at him from Gaz! Zim takes a casually side step and it knocks the kid right behind him!  
Gaz stares right at Zim as he approaches, and without looking at the other kids, she catches a ball on her hands, and threw it back to the only remaining kids beside Zim!

Gaz: I saved the best for last for you **Zim**!

Gaz takes a ball that was rolling at her feet, and holds it out in front of him!

Gaz: What do I get if I win, Zim?

There is a tense moment between as they stare at each other's eyes. Some of kids start to rise and gain consciousness. Slowly and painfully, they crawl away from the little violet girl wonder. Then they pass out, again.

Zim: If you win Little Gaz, is the privilege to being Zim's!

Gaz: No! I will just settle for your beaten body at my feet.

With that, Gaz throws it hard and furiously at Zim! The ball catching fire as it approaches Zim. Zim just stood there grinning evilly at Gaz, never taking his eyes from her.

Then Zim raises his claw...

**BOOOOOOOM**!

Gaz shields her eyes from the bright force of the impact!

Gaz (thinking to herself): That ought to show him!

When Gaz looks up, she gapes to see, Zim still standing there! He is staring right at her... with the ball aflame, caught right at his claw!

His eyes are ablaze as he steps closer to Gaz.

Zim: I see my plan, worked.

Gaz: Baka iwanai-deyo! Your team is all out! You lose Zim.

Zim: But I did not little Gaz. You're not ignoring Zim anymore...

Gaz: ...?

Gaz trembles with a furious force! Her aura aflame, her small form! Her eyes blaze like twin stars...

Gaz: _Chikusho_!

Gaz fists clench tightly as her small nails dig into her palms! Drops of a dark black blood drip from her fists...

The balls scattered around, start to shiver and tremble... then rise up in the air all by themselves. Then start spinning in place. Zim looks to the side at the balls spinning about on their own. Zim's evil smile does not falter. They all rise overhead of Gaz. All aiming right at Zim! Gaz starts to rise up in the air also, high into the air, foreshadowing Zim. Her face livid and sweat trickling down her cheeks, and tears glint in her eyes.  
The balls float about her, in a strange halo. The balls rotating around her as if a strange solar system to which Gaz is the sun. Strange winds howl around her, whipping her hair about. The strange avenging angel looking at its potential victim.

Gaz: _You should __**run**_...

Zim shakes his head no and as a gesture of his arrogance, he crosses his arms. His eyes staring right at hers...

Zim: You know, Little Demon Seed, your actually visually appealing when you're angry.

In a flash, the balls propel right at Zim! Zim only grins at Gaz... She is so perfect... and delectable.

Zim looks right at the balls heading right at him.

They all froze in place, inches from Zim! A trickle of sweat drips from his forehead, as he finally takes his eyes off Gaz and to the spinning balls beside him, then returns his gaze to Gaz. Gaz grits her teeth as she fights Zim with her mind trying to push the balls with all her might.  
Zim raises a brow as the balls start vibrating and approaches Zim slowly. Zim grits his teeth and pushes back with his own thoughts. Both pushing each other by telekinesis! The dodge balls vibrate and hum, until...

**POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP! POP!**

Each one, burst under such terrible force from each side...  
Gaz starts to tremble and then a trickle of blood drip from her nose. Her face changes from livid to one of pain... she wavers.

Zim looks up, his grinning arrogance changes to curiosity and concern...  
Gaz rolls her head back and closes her eyes, and faints... the blaze around her snuff out, and the balls fall to the ground...  
Her small form falls from the air. Zim runs up and stretches out his arms. Zim catches the falling angel.

Zim cradles her small form, and ripping the shirt of an unconscious kid, he wipes the blood from her nose, and dabs at the sweat on her brow. He tosses aside the rag and rocks her gently. Her small face looking peaceful in deep sleep. She snuggles in her sleep into Zim's chest. Zim smiles back at her a bit. He walks out of the gym with Gaz in his arms.

One of the girls that were on the bleachers came out from under the bleachers they were hiding in, after the balls were being thrown in every direction.  
Zim walks by the Gym Teacher, as the Gym teacher is snoozing on the floor.

Chica: Hey, loco kid... Who won?

Zim turns a bit to the girl at the bleachers.

Zim: …?

After a moment of silence. Zim turns his back to the girls at the bleachers. The exit doors open on their own.

Zim: Zim won... and you all **lost**.

With that, Zim exits the gym with Gaz still in his arms... into the darkness outside.

A church bell rings outside…

_RUSH "Witch Hunt"_

_The night is black  
Without a moon  
The air is thick and still  
The vigilantes gather on  
The lonely torch lit hill  
Features distorted in the flickering light  
The faces are twisted and grotesque  
Silent and stern in the sweltering night  
The mob moves like demons possessed  
Quiet in conscience, calm in their right  
Confident their ways are best  
The righteous rise  
With burning eyes  
Of hatred and ill-will  
Madmen fed on fear and lies  
To beat and burn and kill  
They say there are strangers who threaten us  
In our immigrants and infidels  
They say there is strangeness too dangerous  
In our theaters and bookstore shelves  
That those who know what's best for us  
Must rise and save us from ourselves  
Quick to judge  
Quick to anger  
Slow to understand  
Ignorance and prejudice  
And fear walk hand in hand..._

-

* * *

A/N 

-

So what do think? I said that I might have Zim won. I guess just not the way expected huh? Zim is getting very spooky… Everybody's getting ready for Halloween I guess. Zim now has Gaz in his clutches. Well, that seems like a turn of events. Wonder how Gaz is going to get through this one. Well, I guess I will have to think of something… All reviews are welcomed and will be eaten up like a soul! MWAHAHAHA!


	8. READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

A/N

Well, guess whose back! I just came back from Germany… and I am all whacked out by the time change! Well, as I have read the critiques and reviews I thought I would explain some of my weirdness in formatting. Well, for one in the way this is formatted, I got the special Hellboy DVD, Where in one special option, you can read the script to the movie as the movie plays. Yes, it is nerdy of me, but I like stuff like that! I was very impressed by the way, the script was written and the way it tells the character to play it out on how it goes that I wanted to write a story in the same kind of manner, though not exactly, at least a close proximity. I am seeing this story like a movie. In addition, I hear that this is an American cartoon, why make the characters Japanese or mention Japanese? Well, maybe, but like most American cartoons, most of the coloring and stuff was made in Korea. Like the Disney sequels and such…. They are inked and painted in Korea. On top of that, the DVD features an Anime character… a Japanese one. In addition, I want to say, that why couldn't Gaz be Japanese? Is it because her creator is Latino that she has to be also? Also, Gaz speaking Japanese…. Well, I always see English peppered in Spanish and Spanish peppering English. If that is so, then I think as far as the future holds…. Why couldn't Japanese pepper the English language? I try to give it a futuristic appeal by adding Japanese to the English speech. If we can yell out, "Mama Mia!" then why not "Yatta!" Today it sounds strange, but what about the future? Will your kids start speaking slang Japanese behind your back, knowing you would not catch on? Just thought I input that in. Besides, I think that review deserved special attention. It is very perspective and it shows. I give props to that. Thank you!

WARNING! THIS CHAPTER GETS VERY… ahem… TENSE! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS GRAPHIC SCENES AND NUDITY! READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED!

-

* * *

- 

Dib is writing at his desk, when he hears a noise outside… he looks around and then hears more giggling.

Dib: What is that?

The rest of the science class looks up and tries to hear what Dib is listening too…. A strange noise from outside. They all go to the window and spot a purple moose piñata stuck high up in a tree outside, and a small weird looking kid crying.

The strange small boy: WHAAAAAAAAA! My balloon is stuck up that bush… err …. I mean tree thingy, and I can't get it down! WHAAAAAAAA!

One of the students: Oh, look at that cute little boy crying. His balloon is stuck on that tree. I lost a balloon to a tree once…. OH THE AGONY!

Another student pats him on the back in comfort. Dib looks over at the strange boy crying, and shrugs it off at first. Then another student walks over to him.

Student: Dib, since you are our science tutor and all. Can't we help that little boy? I mean your going to the air force and all. It is the American thing to do!

Dib: What does that have to do with balloons in trees?

Students' class: We will all help! Together we can do anything and little boys crying for help, will no longer suffer by balloons stuck in trees! HOORAY!

Dib: Do you realize how stupid you all just sounded?

Student: So, are you with us?

Dib: no.

Students' class: HOORAY! DIB IS HELPING!

Dib: Didn't I just say no?

Student: We have selective hearing…

Students' class: HOORAY!

Dib: FINE! Let's go… (Sigh)

The whole class including Dib goes outside to the crying boy.

Crying boy: MY MOOSEY BALLOON IS STUCK UP THAT TREE! (Tee-hee) HELP ME GETS MY BALLOON MOOSE MOOOOOOOOOOSE!

Dib: You sound familiar… strangely familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?

Crying strange boy: Yes. Will you get my balloon?

Dib: Fine, but after this, I have some questions for you.

Strange boy: YAY! WILL THERE BE CANDY?

Dib: Yeah, sure. Whatever.

Dib and the whole class start pondering on how to get the moose balloon down, as the strange little boy slips away from the class.

The strange boy sneaks through the window and looks around amazed at all the gadgets and shiny things in the science class. The boy lowers the hood to his disguise to reveal that it is GIR!

GIR: Master! I got in! (Giggling) We to have the surprise party now?

Zim on the transmitter: No GIR…. Nevertheless, what can you see?

GIR looks around and cocks his head to the side.

GIR: It looks shiny…. And there is some bubbles…. And a kitty poster that reads; "Hang in there." Awe, the little kitty is going to fall! There is a stepped on bug that went SQUISHY! There is a Bunsen burner…. Hee-hee, "Bunsen." Some wheelie things. A ceiling and a floor. OH, OH! And four walls…. With windows! A door….

Zim: Fine! Whatever! (Ahem) Don't you see it is a lab GIR?

GIR perks up and looks around him.

GIR: Oh yeeeah….

Zim: What is it you like to do in labs, GIR?

GIR: TOUCH STUFF!

Zim: What happens when you touch stuff, GIR?

GIR: They go all, explodey! POOOOOW!

Zim: That is right, GIR. They go all explodey…. So do not touch anything GIR. After your done "not touching stuff," come back to base, immediately!

GIR: I will not touch a thing Master!

Zim: That is what I thought you would say, GIR. Do not even think about touching the shiny bubbly, breakable stuff out there GIR. That's would make things go all explodey…. All those shiny, fragile things… right, GIR?

GIR looks around him, and something trembles as the temptation takes hold…. GIR drools at all the shiny breakable experiments and science projects just begging GIR to play with it! Something in GIR bursts and he leaps up in the air!

GIR: MUST PLAY WITH SHINY STUFF! MUST TOUCH IT ALL!

GIR soon wrecks the place as he plays and smashes everything in delight.

* * *

BACK IN THE DEEP DARK CENTER OF HIS LAB 

-

Zim back at base grins as he observes GIR sabotaging everything in the science class. Zim snickers evilly as GIR in mere seconds wrecks everything.

Zim: Just like clockwork….

* * *

AT THE HI-SKOOL SCIENCE CLASS 

-

GIR looks around at all the destruction. He giggles then stops…. The class! They will come back soon. Time for GIR to exit stage left. GIR leaps to the window, pulling his boy disguise over his head. He gives a shrill whistle.

MINIMOOSE: Squeak!

MINIMOOSE flies out of the tree, to the shock of the students who were trying to get him out. MINIMOOSE and GIR fly out together, giggling and laughing. Then GIR looks a little guilty for a second and throws a rock at the window of the class. Then they fly all the way back to Zim's!

Dib: That balloon looks familiar…. Wait a minute…

CRASH! The sound came from the class.

Dib: Quickly, we have to get to the class!

The whole student class rush back, only to find destruction and mayhem…. Dib spots a rock on the floor. The rock had a crayon scribble on it that reads, "Sorry."

Dib: Great! Just great, everybody! Oh woo is me, we just had to help some weird little boy and his stupid balloon. Therefore, as thanks, he destroys the whole lab! Congratulations class! We are rewarded by that fuzzy warm feeling of having to fix everything up on time for the science fair! How is that for your freaking hooray? You ass!

Student: Ah, man…. What is up with the youth of today?

Dib: Oh, shut up… and get the broom.

The whole class starts cleaning up and trying to fix the destroyed science projects. Dib though looks out the window…. Something felt very wrong….

Dib sighs, and looks at his watch. It seems that he cannot make it on time to walk Gaz home. He better call her and tell her not to wait up….

-

* * *

ZIM'S BASE 

-

Zim straddles over Gaz and looks her over closely. Gaz rolls her head side to side, as she barely clings to consciousness. She tries to lift her heavy limbs, only to pat her fingers to Zim's face. Zim takes her weak hands and turns it over; scrutinizing on how small it is to his. Zim curls his fingers around hers, to see it engulfs her hand easily…. So fragile that he felt in one tight squeeze he could crush her minuscule hands. It felt so strange to Zim as he rub the palms of her hands, causing her fingers to curl and uncurl in reflex.

Zim: I bet your thinking that Dib will burst in like a pathetic warrior and save you from the terrible and scary alien…. Is that what your thinking little smeet?

Gaz barely opens her eyes as she tries to mumble something to Zim. Zim looks down at her as she tries to say something…. He places his fingers to her face, caressing on her soft cheek, then to her lips. Zim strokes Gaz's face then down to her neck…. Zim's breath quickens as he lowers his touch to the collarbone and then lower to her….

BUZZ! Her watch communicator vibrates…. She is receiving a call, which reads… DIB!

Zim startles a bit, but then his evil grin reappears! Just as he thought. Gaz did carry some sort of communicator! A call from the Dib no doubt….

Zim holds a bizarre microphone device to his throat….

Zim: He-hello (Zim's voice starts changing) Hello? (Higher pitch) He-he-hello… (Then in Gaz's voice) Hello… mwahahaha… (Ahem) I cannot risk Dib being suspicious… Zim needs to keep the responses short… ok, here it goes….

Zim presses the talk button on Gaz's communicator watch.

Zim (in Gaz's voice): What do you want?

Dib: Gaz? Hey listen, something happened here at the science lab… I think it might have been stupid robot, GIR but I am not sure….

Zim (in Gaz's voice): So what?

Dib: Well, I have to stay and help, so it's going to take awhile….

Zim (in Gaz's voice): Get on with it!

Dib: Well, fine! Just wanted to let you know that I can't walk you to school! You will have to take the bus!

Zim (in Gaz's voice): (suppressing his giggles) Oh really? How long are you out?

Zim suppresses his will to call Dib an Earth stink…. Gritting his teeth, but as he runs his claws through Gaz's hair, he relaxes.

Dib: It will be a late night. Tell dad… Oh wait, I forgot… Dad will be busy too…. You know the routine…. Will it be okay for you to be alone, again? I know you're used to being alone.

Zim's expression changes from grinning evilly, to a softer expression…. Gaz alone at home…. Almost all the time? An image of Gaz sitting in a dark house alone flashes in his mind's eye. She is finishing her meal in the quite house, and cleaning up her plate. Gaz alone… Dib's voice echoing in the dark, "Will it be okay for you to be alone? I know you're used to being alone." " ….I know you're used to being alone." " ….I know you're used to being alone."

"….I know you're used to being alone."

"….being alone."

Zim (in Gaz's voice) (in a sad tone): Is Gaz… err (ahem)…. I am alone most of the time…. aren't I?

Dib: What?

Zim (in Gaz's voice): Never mind! Fine? Is that all from your noise hole?

Dib: Noise hole? Where did that come from? Zim? Are you trying to be funny? I bet Zim is picking on you again…. Distract him with a shiny object…. (Laughing) On the other hand, just beat him up, already. You always said he couldn't break a cupcake in a food fight!

Zim (in Gaz's voice): Oh she did, did she? (Ahem) I mean, yeah, whatever. I am tired now, and I have to play my games… so shut up and go away now.

Dib: Uh, ok. Fine, be that way Gaz. I will see you later. Allot later, from what I can see.

CLICK!

Zim clicks on the strange device and changes his voice back…. the part where he learns that Gaz is alone most of the time, leaves him feeling… odd. It was as if the thought of her always at home alone, made him angry with her caretakers. She is a mere little thing. Perhaps she did not need anyone… noone at all. Like Zim? Zim runs his hands through his antennae in thought. No, he cannot pity this mere creature! She has proven herself worthy to being Zim's! Just because some stupid humans neglected this advantage did not mean he will not take this opportunity! Besides, didn't Gaz say that Zim couldn't…? BREAK A CUP CAKE IN A FOOD FIGHT! _**WHAT THE HELL**_!

Zim looks down at Gaz as her eyes open slowly. Zim lies down on top of her, face to face angrily, as Zim growls at her. Zim runs his hands through her hair and down her neck to her shoulder, gripping her shoulders hard.

Zim: Zim could not break a cupcake in a food fight! However, Zim, did, didn't he? He broke this cup cake… this little morsel…. Well Gaz it seems that your hope of rescue is dashed! Dib has other matters to attend to…. It seems GIR can be very useful at times. No one to stop Zim now, is there Gaz?

Zim to prove his point, he presses her to him. He runs his hands to her side, then to the top of her shirt. Zim hesitates as he places his claws to her chest…. Zim felt he has every right to…. ... Oh for Irk sake! Zim trembles at the thought of touching her there…

Gaz starts to flinch back, and starts to groan.

Zim: Well, I cannot take any chances of you…. uh, hiding weapons. Zim will have to search you…. thoroughly….

Gaz: Don't you…. dare….

COMPUTER: She has been scanned for weapons, so I do not think that will be nec….

Zim: She is clever! She could have them cloaked somehow…. She is a very tricky, tricky little thing! I must, frisk her myself…. As a precaution.

COMPUTER: Yeah, sure. Whatever gets your rocks off…

Gaz falls back. Zim at first looks worried that Gaz is going to leap up and punch him. However, as Gaz weakly presses her hand to him, Zim realizes that she is still weak. Zim's bravado returns.

Zim runs his claws over her sides, patting it down, and kneading it. Zim runs his hands to her chest…. Hesitating at first to her chest, then Zim squeezes his eyes shut, and poke his finger to her…. chest pillow. He pulls his hand back to see if it was bitten off…. Nothing! Zim rubs his hands in anticipation…. Then he places his hand on her chest patting it lightly…. Zim felt something not right… yet something very good, something he had to fight within himself not to grab and squeeze as he…. NO! NO! THOSE ARE BAD THOUGHTS…IS IT? YES THEY ARE! GRRRRRR! IT IS HER FAULT ZIM FEELS THIS!

Fighting his urges, Zim pats her there quickly… Then Zim runs his hands to her side… down to her thighs. Zim feels this urge to just grab her and do… NO! NO! NO! Zim still suppressing his urge fights it! Zim runs his hands quickly over them. There, DONE! His frisking her is over!

Zim: COMPUTER! I need a thorough exam on her! If my suspicions are correct, then I will get the information I need on my human!

COMPUTER: You will need to remove all metals… Which is just her silver locket…?

Zim: So this means I may have to…. to remove all her clothes… Oh great! Another chore I have to endure!

COMPUTER: Wait! I did not say that!

Zim: Silence! I have to do delicate work here!

Zim jumps off Gaz, and pulls off Gaz's shoes, and socks. Zim then straddles Gaz again as Zim takes out a pair of alien scissors and at first hesitates the collar of her shirt. Then in almost insane enthusiasm, he begins to snip, and snip down to her left sleeve, then to the right sleeve. Zim then slowly cuts down the middle of her shirt… Zim goes to the shorts…. In two snips they are cut. Zim stands back a bit, and grips her shorts and shirt. Zim yanks them off and throws them to the floor! Zim looks over to see Gaz…. Still had clothes on! At first Zim is disappointed, despite himself…. Then it hits him that these are…. Oh dear Irk! His eyes glisten as he set eyes on her underwear! The skull mark on both her bra and panty!

Zim's antennae spring straight up and spark! Zim begins to drool, as that strange feeling came to full blow, again! Zim shakes himself out of it! Zim has to focus! Zim wipes his mouth, and pat his feelers several times, to keep them down! Zim tries to ignore the growing feeling from down below…

With trembling hands, he slowly and carefully snips on her bra straps and steadying his hands, he snips at her panty. Zim take a deep breath, and slowly pulls off, her underwear! Zim gasps!

Zim in all his long life could not describe what lay before him! His eyes roam over every part of her…. shaking despite himself, as he leans back to look her in her complete stripped, yet captivating state! Her fair skin seems to glow under the dim lights, and every curve of her imprison Zim's gaze. Zim stare into her as he felt every nerve in his system, go haywire! This haywire feeling is ecstasy! As if he is afraid to break her, he softly and delicately touch her skin on her abs and felt softness he never felt before in his life! His mind feels wipe clean of all thought, except one. That this, before him… had to be… no… will be…. Zim's!

Zim yank one of his gloves off, and touches her skin, to the soft curves of her body. He slides his soft touch to her chest, and caresses the side of her chest…. Almost to her breast. Zim leans over her, trying to fight his urges to do more. Then Gaz lets out a soft sigh….

Zim startles a bit, and gasps. He looks to her eyes, and he draws closer to her…. Gaz raises her head a bit to Zim, raising her hand to his face, caressing his cheek. Zim leans to her touch, purring. Zim's body pressing her naked form…. Zim feels some spark of hope…. hope in some way for Gaz… in his fantasy, that she would encircle her soft arms around him. Gaz pulls her hand back…. Zim could feel her about to embrace him into her arms! That they could… could finally….

**SLAP**!

Zim reel back as the sting of her slap, took him out! He fell off Gaz and the examining table to the floor in a hard thud! Gaz gave him a hard stare, before falling her head back in her weak state! Gaz's eyes roll to the side as she weakly tries to get up.

Zim leaps back on his feet, seething. He presses his hand to his cheek and winces. There is Gaz's distinct hand mark right on his cheek, glowing red! Gaz's dainty state indeed!

Zim grabs her small yet lethal hands, as Gaz tries to whimper in weak protest. Zim clamps them to the cuffs of his exam table. Gaz tries to weakly kick out her feet, as Zim tries to restrain them. She manage to give Zim a good bonk on the face before they too, are cuff down.

Zim: Getting your strength back already are you, little demon larva?

Gaz feeling her strength coming back starts to pull at her restraints, glaring daggers at Zim. Her cheeks cherry as she is completely naked before him. Gaz says nothing at this point as she growls deeply at Zim.

Zim: Always trying to fight it, are you? Little Gaz…. Little tiny, itty bitty puny Gaz. You are Zim's. The earlier you get that through your stubborn skull the better… FOR ZIM! MWAHAHAHAHA oh… speaking of skulls.

Zim snips the chain of Gaz's skull locket, and twirls the necklace over her, in mockery.

Gaz: That is… mine…

Zim pulls it back and pockets it into his Pak.

Zim: No Gaz! It is mine! All that you are is Zim's! Today you were defeated by ZIM! Be a good sport now… and accept my total rule of you.

Gaz: You cheated!

Zim: Minor details. We all have to accept that.

Gaz raises her hand in her cuff, and slowly flips him off

Gaz: Accept that!

Zim is pissed at her response about to protest when she rolls her head back and gasps. Gaz suddenly feels drained and falls back, feeling dizzy. Zim goes over to the computer

Gaz: I used too much….

Zim: Yes, you fool child. If it is anything, I suspect. You were carried away.

Zim types into the computer keys and then a light hits Gaz. It goes over her, head to foot. Then the lights change color and scans Gaz again.

Zim: You used allot of energy today. That temper of yours did help… me of course. You exhausted yourself. It happens.

Gaz: What do you mean? This is normal to you.

Zim: Of course, isn't it with everybody? You noobs, always trying to push the envelope! It is nice of you Gaz, to show Zim, you are worthy. Just a bit showy, but Zim is impressed that you tried. Yet you have no idea, that you need to practice more so, before trying to play with the big boys… like Zim! Nevertheless, just like every muscle, your mind needs to exercise more, as Zim does. Nice to see your raw power… so exposed. (Ahem) Now to see what level you are on. The way you hid it so well, almost fooled Zim… almost.

Zim begins to read the data before him. Zim types in more information.

Zim: COMPUTER, at the rate of her recovery usually long, and she may be vulnerable almost all night. Is this, correct?

COMPUTER: Well, at this calculation, perhaps, but I think she may be half way to full energy. Perhaps even more, if she takes it easy for a few hours.

Zim: Really? Well how do you know that?

CLANK! CLINK! CLANK!CLANG!

At hearing the metal clinking, Zim turns to the lab table where Gaz was restrained… Only to see, that she is gone! Vanished it seem! The restraints open and hanging to the side of the exam table.

COMPUTER: Oh, a lucky guess.

Zim: How? That was supposed to be foolproof.

Zim climbs on the table, and examines the cuff. She had unlocked them! She truly is amazing!

Zim: COMPUTER! SEARCH FOR THE LITTLE GAZ! SEE IF SHE HAS ESCAPE, AND WHERE TO!

COMPUTER: Search is complete.

Zim: Well? Where is she?

COMPUTER: Right where you are.

Zim: What?

Zim then feels something as his feelers twitch. He looks up and sees Gaz above him, falling. In a split second, he rolls to the side onto the floor, just as Gaz lands on the table in a crushing thud!

**BAAAAAAAM**!

Crutching low in a tiger fighting stance, with her fist to the table top, a glow emitting from her aura, and the table crack in half, and a deep wide dent, where her small fist punch down!

Gaz's eyes glow like twin stars with a vicious gleam! Looking at Zim like a wolf would to a rabbit… a very doomed rabbit!

Zim: Oh dear Irk!

-

* * *

A/N 

-

Well, this got really on edge. Things got really heated now! What will happen to Zim? I bet allot of readers did not even think he would go so far as strip her down, naked! Well, see what happens when you assume? Zim has finally spelled his doom it seems, or has he? See, I got this scene in my head, from Germany. There are some places there, which make you realize why the most Goth dark and insane writers came from there! It is sad really…. Nevertheless, that how things are there. The weather I think it has to do with it… or the food…. So how is Zim coming out of this one alive? Will Gaz doom him, and will that be a good thing? Stay tuned, as the ZAGR gets tense!

-


	9. Blood&Tears

A/N

Therefore, I thought I continue to throw in some new chapters. It seems that this story is getting tense and allot of people are getting some particular reactions. Yet I like how this scene is coming through. I did this, with the thought of really digging into there dark twisted relationship. Some major points are being made here, and stuff. Besides, I have been feeling rather serious lately. I am drawing in my DA site, and handling the case of the flu. So I feel rather blah. I hope this chapter amuses you. However, I warn you, "READERS DISCRETION IS ADVISED!"

-

* * *

ZIM'S LAB 

-

Zim tries to crawl back away from Gaz as much as he could… the look in her eyes, sending shivers down his spinal cord. Zim could not tear his gaze from her eyes. Gaz not saying a single word, the only sound emitting form her is the deep growl, echoing through the dark labs.

Zim (thinking to himself): THINK ZIM THINK! OH FOR IRK SAKE THINK OF SOMETHING! NOW! NOW! NOOOOOOOOW!!!!

Then an idea pops in his head… this is just an angry little smeet! Despite her ruffled feathers, she was still that vulnerable little thing from before! Zim rises to his feet and crosses his arms over his chest in his arrogant bravado.

Zim: Nice little scare there, _**Little **_Gaz! However, you forget that Zim is not as weak as you are. You used allot of energy… while I have much more where that came from….

Things begin to float around Zim and soon circle around him… there are laser rifles, ray guns, and grapple claw tentacles, all pointing right at Gaz.

Zim grins evilly at Gaz. While Gaz still scowling looks warily, at the arsenal around Zim. She has to think also, on what to do. Naked and unable to use her sixth sense in full strength, was going to be a disadvantage. Still she had her fists, and her fury…. So let Zim bring it! She changes her stance to a defensive one….

Zim is about to laugh at Gaz's little attempt in defense, when he lay eyes on her form fully. She is still so… so… very naked. Zim's thoughts waver at that. Zim has this weird image of Gaz moving in slow motion to her defensive, like a dance, only for Zim…. A slow and sensuous dance to him. Her eyes glittering to him. Zim tries to focus, but finds himself drawn to the pale glow of her fair skin. A stupid grin, twitches on the corners of his mouth.

Zim starts shaking his head, out of the "Gaz" induce trance! That horrid alluring pale human!

Zim (thinking to himself): That insufferable female! Must snap out of it!

The objects around Zim start to tremble and Gaz looks Zim in the eyes. She falters her glare, keeping light on her bare feet for whatever move Zim will make!

Zim: Well, little Gaz, prepare for Zim what I got for you… and I am going to give it to you… _so good_! Uh… I mean, SO BAD! I MEANT BAD! Not like naughty… or like…grrrrrrrr, I am just going to get you!

The lasers start to power up, and shoot out! Gaz flinches back expecting to be shot at…. only that this completely misses Gaz, way over her head to a wall! Gaz looks over in amazement, and the ray beam, scorch large a heart on the wall, with a "**G**" in the middle!

COMPUTER: OWE!

Gaz (trying to be serious but is seriously confused): uh, what was that?

Zim looking panicky tries to pull himself together!

Zim (waving his arms in panic): That was just… a warning shot! Yeah, a warning shot! I think…. Now prepare for my next attack little Gaz! IT WILL BE FOR REAL!!! PUNY GAZ!

The ray guns power up and soon start to fire…. Straight up into the ceiling, causing firework like effect, looking like hearts and stars, all in the color of the rainbow, sparkling around Gaz, in a very lovely attraction!

Gaz (raises her eyebrow, and says hesitantly): Is that…. Another warning shot? It is a very pretty one.

Zim: Why thank you... No, I mean! THAT DID NOT COUNT! GRAPPLE TENTACLES SEIZE HER!

At his command the grapple, claws rush off, right at Gaz!

Only to come right at the startled Gaz, with bouquets of flowers and heart shape candy boxes, to Gaz! One grapple tentacle even tucks a rose behind her ear. Gaz just stands there stunned as they fawn over her. Her cheeks blushing and she looks over to Zim bewildered.

Zim: Okay, that was not expected…. What is happening to me?

Then Zim smacks his forehead as a realization hits him!

Zim: Of course, it is Gaz! In her naked and alluring form, I can't concentrate and focus! That little demon seed is distracting me, like some kind of weakness!

COMPUTER: Uh... Master?

Zim (snapping at computer): What? What is it with your interruption? Can't you see Zim is in the middle of some deep thoughts?

COMPUTER: Oh, well fine. Just thought to give some advice. Like not talking aloud to yourself, about your vulnerability in front of the female human. Just thought you would like to know. It was nice knowing you.

Zim raises his antennae in alarm as it hits him; he had been talking aloud to himself, and slowly looks over to Gaz. Her bewildered expression slowly melts to an evil grin, and her eyes glitter, with a predatory spark!

Gaz shoves the flower and candy away from her, and march right over to Zim, in slow deliberate steps. Cracking her knuckles in anticipation of Zim's soon upcoming doom!

Zim backs away as much as he can, falling and tripping over as he does. His eyes looking to Gaz and then to her body, trying to escape and concentrate in self-defense…. While still feeling really turned on!

Zim stands up and takes his defensive stance!

Zim: Zim might not be able to use my mind! But I still have my wits… and do not say anything about that! I know that did not make sense! I still can fight, Gaz… and your nakedness…. Though distracting, cannot stop….

**POW**!

Gaz slugs him right off his feet! Zim tries to block yet his eyes would fall to her chest or thighs or… dear Irk! Therefore, it froze him! Giving Gaz an advantage to strike again! Zim could only try to cover his eyes right before Gaz raises her leg for a roundhouse kick!

**WHAM**!

Zim is repelled several feet to the ground, sliding to a stop! Zim stands up, a bit wobbly and staggers a bit!

Zim (slurring): Okay… I can see that Zim will have to stop going easy on you… Surrender now and Zim might be merciful….

**POW**!

Gaz's fist strikes Zim hard in the gut! Followed by a series of slaps and kicks!

**SLAP! KICK! PUNCH! SLAP! KICK! PUNCH! SLAP! KICK! PUNCH! SLAP!**

Zim rolls on the ground in pain, when Gaz straddles over him, pinning him down. She continues to beat on Zim with her fists! With each, strike Gaz cursing him out!

Gaz (while striking down at Zim at each cuss word): P-PERVERT! JERK! BULLY! ASSHOLE! BUTT HEAD! JERK OFF! PIG! PERVERT! BULLY! KONO KUSO-TTARE! YOWA-MUSHI! BUTA! KITANAI! KONO HENTAI! KONO SUKEBE! YOU &$#! &$#! &$! GRRRRRRRRR!

Zim with his arms pinned under her thighs, trying to turn his head away from Gaz's punches and slaps, to deter the barrage of assault from Gaz!

Zim: OWE! AAAAAAAH! OWE! OWE! AAAAAAAH! OWE! OWE! AAAAAAAH! OWE! OWE! OWE! **STOOOOOOP**!

Gaz still seething, spots Zim's antennae wiggle crazily on Zim's head! Gaz leans forward and takes a hold of them, yanking them hard!

Gaz: I SHOULD YANK OUT YOUR FEELER THINGIES! GRRRRRR!

Gaz starts tugging and pulling them, when sparks go off, and a strange sensation hit her hands. It was like touching live wires, only except there was not pain, but something else!

As soon as Gaz touch his feelers and starts yanking them, Zim felt all pain change, and a new unexpected wonderful feeling takes over. His mind short-circuits into another mode, where all pain changed to pleasure… such naughty pleasure. He raises his eyes up to Gaz straddling over him, and can see glittering sparkles aura around her, as she tries to yank and pull at his antennae, her bare body straddling on his, as she bounces on him, feeling each struggle, through his pants…. Her uncovered chest rising and falling at each breath right above Zim… a bizarre grin touch his lips, as each tug on his feelers sends shockwaves of pleasure through his full being. Something below his gut starts to rise and pulsate against his zipper…

Zim (whispering in a low shuddering breath as if drunk): Oh, please don't…. don't ….stop.

Gaz looks confused at Zim's expression…. Should he not be crying and bawling in pain? Instead, as she looks into his sparkling red orbs, she sees her own reflection in his gaze as he eyes her. Her very _**nude**_ reflection, straddling over him. Realizing how she looks to him, in the image of Zim's mirror like, eyes. Gaz freezes at mid tug! Her eyes go wide in shock and a very bright blush tint her cheeks! She then feels a pulsing lump beneath her, and she looks down to see that Zim has a very, very noticeable bulge in his pants…

Gaz (feeling really awkward and unsure): This has taken a strange… turn.

Gaz realizes that she is still holding to Zim's feelers, which by now became very gauche. She looks over at Zim's eyes, when his long tongue snake out and reach out to her chin. Tickling her and slither down her neck.

Zim: Mmmmmmmmmm, you are tasty and beautiful.

Gaz: EEK!

Gaz releases his feelers and rolls off Zim, shuddering and wiping her hands to her side!

Gaz (crying in a grossed out voice): EWE! GROSS! EEEEEEWE!

Gaz wipes her chin and neck, while backing away from Zim! Zim heaves a big sigh, and turn to her…. smiling like a contented fool. Gaz seeing the expression on Zim's face blushed and gives Zim a good kick with the heel of her foot!

**SMACK**!

Gaz (screeching): Zim snap out of it!

Zim then realizes what he is doing, and as if snapping out of a spell, he shakes his head furiously and scratches hard at his antennas…. Growling at frustration at losing control of himself like that, and in front of this short female demon!

Zim starts grabbing his groin area to try to push it down!

Zim (rolling around the floor as he tries to control his bodily reactions, scrunching his eyes closed): GRRR!

Zim's face turning very red with humiliation and awkwardness at having gone through with this…in front of Gaz! He usually fantasy about this in his imagination, but usually it has Gaz, ending up in a different position, like this one time he imagined…. WAIT! WHAT THE HELL IS HE THINKING!?!?!? DAMN THIS ADHD!

Gaz: When you are done with your epilepsy shock, I suggest you look up.

Zim stops and opens his eyes to Gaz's voice, where the nude female, now stood over him, pointing a ray gun right at Zim!

Zim: Uh oh.

Gaz: uh oh, indeed. Now stand up, slowly, your arms raised over your head.

Zim stands up with his hands over his head.

Gaz (looking nervously at Zim's fly): Actually, you can put your hands down… and cover…. (Pointing at his fly) and cover… _that_.

Zim lowers his hands over his bulge. Glaring at her, while trying not to look at her…dirty pillows.

Gaz: Now that's a good boy. Take off your shirt.

Zim looks up at her in amazement. Then gritting his teeth, he yanks off his gloves and then his boots. Zim pulls down his pants to his ankles.

Gaz (in a shock tone): WHAT ARE YOU _**DOING**_?

Zim: WELL, WHAT DO YOU THINK? Zim is doing what you said to do!

Gaz: I didn't say anything about your pants!

Zim: DIDN'T YOU ORDER ME TO TAKE OFF ALL MY CLOTHES!?!? You know, to even the score?

Gaz (gaping at Zim's bulge then raises her brow thinking to herself): I wonder how it…?

Gaz (turning her eyes way, shaking her head at him): Nooo, I did not. I just said your shirt. I want to kick your ass… not get _kinky_, you perv!

Zim: Oh… I knew that… It was just getting warm here. (Looking around awkwardly) Boy does that breeze…. Feel good.

Gaz (raising her brow): Just give me your damn shirt!

Zim: Ok, fine! However, you have to turn around!

Gaz only raises her brow to him as an answer. Making it obvious that it was really a stupid request to make. Gaz fires the ray gun right between Zim's antennas! Zim flinches down in alarm, grabbing his antennas down.

Zim: Or not…

Zim pulls his shirt off, and tosses it to Gaz's feet. Zim turns his eyes away from her, his face red.

Gaz: Oh for God's sake Zim! Pull up your pants! Seriously!

Zim: FINE! I will, you bossy little insect!

Zim pulls up his pants, tucking and adjusting himself.

Gaz: Now, turn around!

Zim: Why?

Gaz fires another shot at Zim, right between his knees… just a few inches from Zim's groin.

Zim: Ok, that is a good argument.

Zim turns around, shaking, thinking that soon, he will be shot in the back. He tries to concentrate now that he no longer is staring at Gaz, nude… but all this was doing something to him…. That gave him an exhilaration he could not describe in words… It was something that made his mind reel and sway in dizziness. Every mental circuit in his mind sparking and sending pleasurable shivers all through him.

Gaz still pointing her ray gun picks up Zim's shirt, pulling it on quickly. The shirt was just long enough to reach right above her knees, like a short dress. She uses her mind, to bring in her shoes and socks in midair to her. She puts on her sock and shoes, all with one hand and using her mental powers. Her mind still felt slightly dizzy, but it was enough for her to do this menial task simple enough. She aims over to Zim, thinking about blasting his ass right now! When she notices on Zim's back, there are strange marking on him. It was scars!

Her hand quiver at holding the ray gun. Looking over at Zim's back. There were scars striping his body, and splotching his back. His back look tone and behind his lean form, on his skin, held scars that marked a story behind it. The only thing, not scarred was his Pak.

Gaz (thinking to herself): What did those come from?

Gaz (in a sad tone): Zim… turn around.

Zim turn around slowly, blushing and looking at her in shock that she now was wearing his shirt!

Zim: YOU ARE WEARING MY SHIRT!

Gaz (sarcastically): ….and you're not blind! Yeah Zim, I am wearing your shirt. Since you took the liberty to cut up my clothes!

Gaz points to Zim's torso, where the scars also crisscross his chest and abs. Gaz walks over to Zim still pointing her gun at him. She reaches out to Zim, where he flinches slightly. Her cool fingers trace the scars on Zim's body. He looks at her bewildered and then relaxes to her touch.

Gaz: Oh Zim…

Zim looks into her sad eyes. As she traces her soft touch to his scars. Scars of his many adventures and pain. The bruising that Gaz cause start to color dark green and blue on his skin. Gaz look right at him, with a look Zim never saw before. They were sad.

Gaz (shaking her head sadly to him as she presses her hand gently to Zim's chest.): No wonder, Zim…

Zim (seeing her sad look, and feeling awkward): What? These? These are nothing to Zim! (Zim rests his hand over hers) Can't invade a planet with out getting a few scars.

Gaz only nods at Zim.

Zim (holding tightly to Gaz's hand): Stay with me Gaz.

Gaz looks up at Zim and frowns, the tender moment over. She pulls at her hand. She shook her head at Zim, as Zim holds tighter to Gaz.

Gaz (jabbing the ray gun at Zim and trying to pull her hand free): Let go Zim! I will shoot you! I will!

Zim (as if something snaps in him): never, NEVER! YOU ARE MINE! MINE GAZ! ALL THE RULES AND EVERYTHING SAYS YOU ARE!

Gaz panicking and trying to pull away from Zim starts screaming: LET ME GO! I AM NOT YOURS ZIM! LET ME GO, DO NOT MAKE ME SHOOT YOU!

Zim shakes his head angrily and grips her hand in his bare hand so hard his talons dig into her skin, causing her to bleed. Gaz winces, as she tries to pull the trigger…

Zim: SHOOT ME DAMMIT, BUT IT WILL NOT STOP ZIM! Even if you hate me…. Even if you…. hate me.

She couldn't! She just can't! Zim knocks the gun from her hand and it flies across the room to the wall. She could only look in despair as it shatters and bent.

Zim: ALL THE IRKEN LAWS SAY YOU ARE MINE! THE MEASURING, THE CHALLENGE! I HAVE YOU FAIR AND SQUARE! YOUR POWERS! I AM IN YOU GAZ! FOR ONCE, I WANT TO GET WHAT I WANT, AND I WANT YOU! YOU, GAZ! I- I WILL NOT LET DIB HAVE YOU! NOT AFTER WHAT I HAVE SEEN! HOW CAN ZIM GIVE UP SOMETHING SO…. I HAVE TO MAKE YOU MINE GAZ!

Zim presses her bloody hand to his mouth licking the blood from her hand, swallowing it, like a bitter and fiery wine. Gaz screams and pushes against Zim. Zim grabs a hold of her shoulders and shake her.

Zim: I WILL NOT LET YOU GO! GAZ! GAZ! GAZ! ARE YOU BLIND! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ZIM! (Growling under his breath and in a short choking sobbing voice) No one needs you at home… Your alone Gaz, there. No one needs you there. Zim needs you. Gaz, look at me… I need you…. Zim needs you.

Gaz looks up at Zim, with her blood smear across his mouth. Gaz looks at Zim, full of fury… and fear. Zim stares at her deeply, and his gaze seem pleading to her. Gaz's eyes start to fill with tears that drop from her cheeks. Gaz chokes out a small sob.

Gaz (in a small sobbing voice): No, dad will be home soon…. He needs dinner… and…. I have homework. I need to go home. I want to go home. Dib will need to… to eat…. I have allot to do. Dad will miss me. He will, Zim! He will! I am not alone. I am not…

Zim then feels something in his eyes, and a sudden hurt feeling hits his gut. Gaz is crying as Zim grips her shoulder. Zim pulls her in and embrace her. His gut hurting, but making her cry like this, did something to him, that made everything hurt… a hurt he could never describe except like… guilt. Zim pulls another ray gun from the ground with his mind and he places the gun in her hand.

Zim (in a small defeated voice): Looks like you have Zim at a disadvantage. You may escape for now, Gaz. (Then in a determined tone) Nevertheless, I will get you next time.

Gaz looks at the gun in her hand in bewilderment, then looks up to Zim. Her eyes soften.

Zim: Well what you are going to do? Shoot Zim?

Gaz shook her head, and shrug.

Gaz: I think its best if we…. Pretend that tonight did not happen. (Then points the gun at Zim, a smirk cross her face) but answer me this.

Zim stood back, expecting to be shot at any moment by this scrawny, alluring creature.

Gaz (then tilt her head to the side): Do I really look beautiful?

Zim (smirking at her): Yes… but would you really believe Zim, when you're pointing a ray gun at me?

Gaz smiles at him and shakes her head. Then she walks up to Zim and smiling she places her hand to his cheek. Zim smiles back….

**SMACK!**

Zim (wincing in the stinging pain): Again?!?!?

Gaz (wagging her finger at Zim): That is for being fresh!

Zim: But I was just frisking…

Gaz (holding her hand to Zim to silence him): Shut it! I do not want to hear it! One more thing, I want to see if this works.

Zim (raising an eyebrow at Gaz and cocking his feelers): What will work?

Gaz grabs Zim's hand and to his utter shock, places it right on her chest… on her chest pillow! Zim's eyes glow and sparkle and his antennae shoot straight up, volts rising and dancing about. Zim reels back in a dead faint.

Gaz smirks as she watches Zim past out, in shock. She always heard it work in cartoons; guess it works the same with Zim! Ha, now she knew an advantage! Gaz straddles on Zim's chest, pulling out an extra permanent-permanent purple marker, and humming to herself, start doodling on Zim's forehead! Gaz chuckling darkly as she scribbles on his face and head! When she is done, she leans back to admire her art!

Gaz (whispering): and that is just me taking it easy on you.

Then looking about to see of anyone is watching her, she places her lips quickly to Zim's in a quick peck. A silly grin appears on Zim's face, as he is still past out.

Gaz (whispering): that is for being honest, and saying I am beautiful. I am so twisted… I swear. But Zim, Gaz will not be yours.

Zim (in his sleep, whisper back): Yes, Gaz will.

Gaz startles a bit, stands back up, feeling that same feeling of foreboding. As what Zim said was true. Gaz exit out, leaving Zim past out.

As the elevator door closes, she looks over to Zim. Gaz waves goodbye.

-

* * *

GAZ GOING HOME 

-

Gaz rushes home as quickly as she can. She runs home, and unlocks the door. She walks into the dark house, her steps echoing, as she removes her shoes, and slips on her slippers. She goes to the kitchen and sets the table… for three. Gaz pops a TV dinner in the microwave, and pours herself juice. Gaz goes upstairs, while the food is cooking. She opens the door to her room, and sit in front of the computer. There were no new emails. She clicks off the screen and removes Zim's shirt. She pulls on a robe and goes back downstairs.

In the quite, evening with just the kitchen light on, she eats her dinner silently. She swallows her juice. A car, sounds like it is approaching, and she rises from her chair, expecting it to be either Dad or Dib being dropped off. The car sound drives past, and she sits back down. She continues to drink her juice silently. Looking at the empty places in front of her, where she had set the plates. Gaz looks up at the clock on the wall, and begins to clean up.

Gaz cleans up her plate, and puts away the plates. She goes upstairs, and runs the shower. She lays out her house clothes on the bed and grabs her towel.

After the shower, Gaz bandages her hurt hand, and click on the computer. Still no new messages or email. Gaz starts on her homework. She finishes up in no time. She checks her watch, and sighs.

Gaz goes to her bed, the words Zim yelled at her, echoing in her mind…. _"Your alone Gaz, there. No one needs you there."_

Gaz looks out her window and stare into the stars. Using her sixth sense, she twirls some CD's in midair, catching the moonlight. Gaz twirls them using her powers but still… she tires. The day she had is catching up to her, especially that frightening look on Zim's face. His words and action scaring her for the first time.

Gaz squeezing her eyes shut, trying to forget his words: NOT TRUE ZIM!

Her dad did need her, it is just he is busy. However, when he will need her, she will be right there… and he will need her… he will. Tears glitter in her eyes, and she swallows hard. She wipes her eyes… Dib will need her. He might forget something…. Until Dib leaves for the Air Force. Then…. Then…. Dad….

Gaz look over to the stars, then over to the yard, where she spots the garage. Perhaps Tak's ship might need something.

Gaz sniffles back and pulls on a sweater. Gaz goes out to the garage.

-

* * *

THE GARAGE 

-

Tak's Ship is sitting in the garage, surfing the space net, and learning new information. Checking on new email and keeping herself busy when Tak's ship hears a knock on the garage.

Tak's ship: You may enter, Dib's sister.

Gaz shyly steps in. She is looking about.

Tak's ship: Is there something that you may need?

Gaz (shook her head): No, is there something that you need?

Tak's ship: Not at the moment. Thank you for asking.

Gaz looks away from the ship. After a long silent moment, Gaz starts to exit.

Tak's ship: How did dealing with Zim go?

Gaz halt in mid-step at that. She turns to Tak's ship. Gaz felt caught off guard by that question. She bites her bottom lip and just shrugs.

Tak's ship: Did he give you a hard time?

Gaz just shook her head.

Tak's ship: Gaz, I think that yesterday… Zim may believe that he owns you. Did he mention that?

Gaz stares at Tak's ship for a long moment.

Tak's ship: What happened to your hand?

Gaz just shrugs.

Tak's ship: Did… oh Gaz… Did Zim…. (She tries to find the best way to ask this) Did he hurt you?

Gaz shook her head, hiding her hand behind her back.

Tak's ship (feeling her circuit heat up, as the moment gets tense): Gaz… did he drink your… blood?

Gaz's eyes went wide and gasp. How did Tak's ship know? Quickly recovering she shook her head even more determined.

Tak's ship (sensors telling her that Gaz is lying, sets off silent alarms within her hull): Did he… did he violate you?

Gaz (appall at Tak's ship!): NO! NEVER! ZIM WILL NEVER DO THAT! DO NOT EVEN SAY STUFF LIKE THAT ABOUT HIM! HE MAY BE ALLOT OF THINGS AND IT MOST MAY BE TRUE, BUT NEVER, EVER, EVER, THAT! ZIM MIGHT GO TOO FAR, BUT I KNOW IN MY HEART HE WILL NEVER HURT ME LIKE THAT! EVER! **DO NOT EVEN SAY STUFF LIKE THAT ABOUT MY ZIM! **

Gaz gasps and clap her hands over her mouth. Trembling that even she had exploded to Tak's ship, like that.

Tak's ship: I am sorry Gaz. I am sorry, please. I did not mean to put you on the defense. When Zim drank your blood.

Gaz (shouting back defensively): HE DID NOT!

Tak's ship: Ok, ok… if Zim _ever_ drank your blood.

Gaz shook her head angrily, covering her ears and is about to leave! Gaz rushes to the door and opens it to run out!

Tak's ship (yelling quickly before Gaz leaves): It means allot in Irken culture! It is significant on how important you are Gaz!

Gaz froze. She turns slowly to Tak's ship. Despite her wanting to leave, her curiosity wins her over and she closes the door, and steps closer to Tak's ship.

Gaz (in a cold tone): How?

Tak's ship: All I can say, Gaz. Is that, he is connected to you. He made this link to you… maybe he will do it, without realizing it. Maybe he will do it, because something inside him, that he does not even know himself will make him do it. When he does….whatever happens to you Gaz. He will be there, and feel it. As a ship, I cannot fathom the ancient ways, in which he is following. Zim is defected in manners that make him unpredictable and unstable. It is like a cross between an oath and a link. He may never leave you alone. Despite the distance, he will always feel your presence within his being.

Gaz looks to the bandages to her hand…, as she is deep in thought. Gaz presses her hand to her chest. Gaz closes her eyes… feeling deep within her heart…. Suddenly, she can feel Zim, sulking in his base.

She can feel him and imagine him, trying to scrub his face of the graffiti she did on him. Growling and cursing, demanding GIR for cleansing chalk. It was a strange and funny feeling. However, a smile hint on her lips, on her "oh so sweet" pay back. Suddenly, Zim raises his antennae as he feels like something is watching him. "Gaz?" Zim asks as he turns… Like a link, she shuts it off. She opens her eyes and looks over to Tak's ship.

Tak's ship: Gaz? Are you all right?

Gaz looks at her hurt hand: Yes. So that might happen, if Zim did do that… But why?

Tak's ship: Who knows? I wonder why life forms act strange. I really did not see that Zim, pursuing you, but if you were an Irken, I would have guess that earlier. Then again, as a ship, I really do not think there is a difference form one life form to another. Guess Zim does not see any differences in you than from his own kind.

Gaz just shrugs, and leans her forehead to Tak's ship hull.

Gaz: Please don't tell Dib.

Tak's ship: I really think I should. This is serious Gaz. I cannot predict Zim. What if… what if he finally claims you as his? Dib can help!

Gaz chuckles softly.

Gaz (whispering to Tak's ship): Want to know a secret?

Tak's ship: Maybe… what is it?

Gaz (whispering): He will… but I will hold him off, until I need to make that sacrifice. I can feel it, like when a storm comes.

Tak's ship (in a sad tone): Dib will not allow it. He will protect you. You have nothing to fear from Zim.

Gaz: Who says I fear him? (In a sad tone) Besides, who can stop destiny? I don't need Dib's protection, but when the time comes… I may have to… make a choice.

Tak's ship: What is it? What? Please Gaz, tell me. What do you sense is coming?

Gaz just shrugs and looks up at Tak's ship, a small knowing grin on her face.

Gaz (bursts laughing and pats the hull of Tak's ship): This is all just speculation. Nothings happened yet. You get so serious!

Tak's ship: You frighten me more, Gaz when you act like your joking.

Gaz smiles at Tak's ship, and runs her hand across the surface.

Gaz: Everything is okay.

Tak's ship: I do not believe you.

Gaz (looks over to the paint set, and she looks over to Tak's ship): You will look great in those colors. I really think so.

Tak's ship: We will never allow it. Dib and I will see to it.

Gaz just grins sadly at her, and then she turns to Tak's ship.

Gaz: Want to see another secret?

Tak's ship: I am not sure if I could handle any more _secrets_.

Gaz twirls her fingers and then to Tak's ship shock, some of the tools from the table lift up on their own, start to dance as if in a waltz!

Gaz (in a hush tone): Dib knows I can do this, but he says I have to hide it. I need to suppress it, because it can be dangerous if anyone found out, I was… (Chuckling) abnormal. He doesn't know, what the DNA changes will do to me… but I thought I was bad… you know, like sick. But Zim, he… he says this is normal. This happens when your body changes… that he made me feel like it was no big deal! He thinks everyone can do this. I just need to practice, like a muscle. With Zim, I didn't have to hide it, I lost my temper, and… he didn't even think it was freaky or bad… just scared of me being angry… not of this! He actually said I needed to exercise! Just like that!

Gaz looks up to Tak's ship as if expecting her to understand… to hope she would... Then her hope flickers out as she could almost feel the fear form from the hull. Was Tak's ship, frightened by her freaky power? Her smile falters to a grim stone expression.

Tak's ship: Zim does not realize that humans, are not supposed to do this. In Irken, this is even unusual but Zim is so oblivious, that he thinks what is abnormal in him, is superior!

The tools dancing stop… and drop on the table like the dead. Gaz looks at the tools and then to Tak's ship. Her smile returns, as if what Tak's ship said was a light joke.

Gaz (in a quite low tone… almost like a hoarse whisper): You, know. Everybody thinks that I look to the dark side of things. That is not entirely untrue… I do look at the dark side of things, but not in the pessimistic way, they think. I see the advantages in the absence of light.

Gaz look at her bandage hand, and picks at the edges. She sighs. Tak's ship, is trying to calculate the best thing she could say for Gaz. Gaz look lost in deep thought as the silence grows.

Gaz: I can see an advantage to this. I can…

Tak's ship: Gaz, what does Zim do for you?

Gaz looks up at Tak's ship and just shook her head.

Gaz (pats her hand to Tak's ship, and chuckles): You take things so seriously. Interesting girl talk, isn't it?

Tak's ship: This is girl talk? I have not missed anything being a life form that is for sure.

Gaz: Don't tell Dib this. It's our secret. Besides it was just a "what if" conversation.

Tak's ship: I see.

Gaz: I have to go to bed. You have a goodnight.

Tak's ship: Will you please put your arms around my hull, and compress? I would like a hug goodnight.

Curiously, Gaz does. Tak's ship emits a warm spot where Gaz press her cheek.

Tak's ship (in a whisper): I hope you know what you are doing. Dib does care… he does. However, I will keep this conversation from him. Because I trust, you will know what to do. You are a smart girl Gaz. Zim may have made the only wisest choice in his pathetic life span, in picking you because you have so much to offer. You have more than Dib's loyalty and love. You have my service when you need it. I am just a ship… but I am a damn good one. Okay?

Gaz nods and pulls away, from Tak's ship.

Gaz (wiping her eyes): Don't be so dramatic… tell Dib goodnight for me when he gets in okay?

Gaz leaves the garage and sets the security. She walks out into the night, to the dark empty house. Gaz enters the house, kicks off her shoes, and slips on her slippers. Walks up stairs and goes to her room. Not turning on a single light. As Gaz slips into the covers of her bed. Gaz closes her eyes, and then in a start, she looks around. There on the side lay, Zim's shirt. Gaz grabs it, sighs, and holds it to her chest. She snuggles back into bed… hugging his shirt….

Gaz (whispering into the dark): Goodnight Zim.

Gaz goes to sleep.

-

* * *

ZIM'S LABS 

-

Somewhere in the deep abode of the little green alien, Zim looks up from his worktable, and senses something. He pulls out a drawer, where Gaz's uniform has been launder and amazingly repaired. Zim pulls out her locket looks up where he could feel Gaz somewhere is thinking of him.

Zim (whispering to the dark): Good night, Gaz…. Zim's sorry he made you cry.

The Zim gets up and goes to his bedchamber. Where he looks over to his shoulder. GIR was sleeping above at the living room, and MINIMOOSE was floating at around. Zim looks at her locket. Zim could feel this strange cold loneliness from her…

Zim looks into the dark as if he knew she could hear him somehow….

Zim: Get a good sleep, Gaz. For tomorrow is another day… you little demon.

Zim touches his graffiti face and smirks… the door closes and all is dark.

-

* * *

A/N 

-

Oh, I bet you really did not like the cursing. Nevertheless, what can I say, when someone is mad, you do not go around saying that "gosh, darn, and oh golly" stuff. She had every right to be pissed. The part where Zim's mind, unconsciously starts to throw Gaz flowers and candy with fireworks, is a little touch I get from toons, when they like someone. Gaz is feeling rather blasé about her nudity, but she has to assert herself in this situation. She is not the typical, woman tied to the track, kind of character… Still we see that Zim is a little unstable, here and on the edge. A person with a dangerous edge to him. I got the idea of Zim having many scars from, surprisingly enough, a Batman art piece, where we see Bruce Wayne, rubbing his bare shoulder after a long night, with his back full of scars. That picture made more sense for his character, for the reason, how do you survive, being shot, stab, burn, and whipped, ect, ect, without a single scar? By using Aloe Vera? Oh, come on! Zim has been through allot in his quest that he has even been chewed in half! Just see the "Lice" episode. These were two very serious chapters. I say that again "Readers Discretion" is advised. So tell me what you think? Did it turn too O/C?


	10. Skull Locket of Doom

A/N

I know it took awhile and maybe this chapter is not worth reading but believe me, transitions takes allot out of me! In addition, if you notice in my DA, I have been doing art though allot lately. I know, I may have let you down, but believe me; I am still trekking on with my ZAGR! Please endure this with me!

-

-

* * *

THAT VERY NIGHT… 

That very night, as Gaz sleeps deeply in her room… the window to her room, opens just a crack. Something scurried in, only a flash of silver from the moonlight indicates it in the shadows. It scurries under the bed, where Gaz is asleep, and hides for a moment. Peering over, it sees Gaz sleeping, and it slowly comes out and climbs up the bedpost like a spider, when the moonlight hits it at last, it shows it is Gaz's very own skull locket, with strange spider legs coming out of the side. The black eyes of the skull flashes red, as it spots its owner.

Somewhere deep in the labs, Zim sitting in bed peers in at the skull locket's vision showing on the screen of COMPUTER.

Zim: Good, skull locket, good. Go to the purple demon seed, this way; I can keep surveillance over her… day or night. That little demon spawn thought she could outwit Zim. (Darkly chuckling)

The silver skull locket, hangs itself on the bed stand next to Gaz's head. The red glowing eyes, dims out. Then all is quiet.

-

* * *

THE MORNING 

-

Gaz awoke early for school, as if last night was just a dream. Her arms no longer sore or weary from yesterday.

Gaz reached for her neck to take off her skull necklace for the showers, only to find it was missing. She gasps as she realized she might have left it behind, and in a slight alarm, Gaz looks around to see if it might have fallen instead.

Gaz sees something flash in the corner of her eye, and spots her skull necklace hanging at the bedpost. She lets out a breath of relief and shakes her head to herself. She figured she might have hung it there without thinking. Then she hears her brother's alarm go off in the next room….

A sly smile appears in her lips. It was like a renew vigor to her. She threw aside the sheets and hopped down to race for the showers. Throwing her jams aside, she streaked the halls, to the showers.

Dib was just leaving his room, in just boxers, his eyes droopy in sleep as he groggily shuffled to the shower, when a streaking Gaz blurred past him.

Dib: Gee Gaz! Wait, oh no you don't!

Dib realizing that she was going to beat him to the bathroom!

Gaz: Slowpoke!

Gaz stuck out her tongue as she closed the shower door to Dib!

Gaz starts humming to herself as she began to wash.

Dib hit his fist to his palm, at the frustration in being beaten to the shower. Then he thought about a dirty trick and as soon as he tried to reach for the toilet handle….

Gaz (in a warning tone): I will **drown** you in that, if you dare!

Dib: Fine.

Dib took out his toothbrush and started brushing. A typical routine in the Membrane household.

-

* * *

DEEP IN ZIM'S LAB 

-

Zim startled awake at the sound of Gaz's alarm coming through the intercom!

Zim: The Gaz demon is awake! Time to spy on her, to see her weakness!

Zim goes to the computer screen and presses a button to turn on the screen.

Zim: Gaz skull locket! Rise and spy on the human Gaz!

The locket back in Gaz's room springs to life again and spider legs grow out from it and crawl where Gaz had gone.

Zim could see by the spy camera that Gaz's pajamas strewn on the floor… but why?

Zim had the skull spy camera follow her to where she might have gone…

It goes to the shower room and raises its lens to the shower stall. A figure is there and showering. The skull locket leaps to the ceiling and crawls on top to observe the human in the shower.

Zim: Why would the Gaz be in that strange chamber?

That is when the camera focuses on the figure below right at Gaz! Zim at first cocks his head to the side trying to figure out what he was looking at, then as Gaz lifted her face to the showers and scrubbing up… did Zim realize something….

Zim: ALL THAT IS IRKEN AND SOAPY! GAZ IS…IS…naked… naked… nab…

A silly grin slowly crosses his lips and has an expression as if he was smacked with happy stupidity. Zim sighs a deep sigh, and then he reels back in a dead faint!  
The skull locket could only shrug its spider legs.  
Zim got up again and rubbed the back of his head…

Zim: All right Zim, get a grip on yourself, it is just a human dirt female! Nothing to be worked up about and panic…or get

Zim frowned at the bulge in his trousers…

Zim: or get _THAT_! I am an invader… I must be self-controlled!

That is when Zim saw Gaz shampooing her hair, singing to herself, and swaying her hips a bit to her own song.

Zim wobbled and reeled back in another faint!

Zim: Ok, that did not work…

Zim got up with his hand over his eyes.

Zim: I have seen that retched temptress nude before! Just because now she is being all alluring with the soaping and swaying and singing… and scrubbing herself clean with her hands… the lather just dripping allover her supple bre….

Zim starts to wobble and sway… Zim grips the control panel to steady himself!

Zim: _**CUT THAT OUT**_! _**FOCUS**_! JUST DO NOT DIRECTLY LOOK AT HER AND ZIM WILL BE ALL RIGHT!

Yet the temptation to peek between his fingers is so strong!

Zim sighs as his active imagination conquers him,

_(Images of Gaz lathering herself, and then Zim appearing behind her, scrubbing her back slowly. Gaz looks back leaning to his touch.  
Gaz moans and Zim starts to massage her back and shoulders. Gaz leans against him and takes his own hands in her own. Gaz places his hands over her chest. Zim purrs at her…  
Zim: Oh my little demon seed! Your hands feel so small and soft…  
Zim lowers his hands on her body, loving her blissful expression at his touch. Zim whispers and licks at her ear…  
Zim: Tell Zim who is your master.  
Gaz: Oh master you make me feel so good! My one and only master is…. __**DIB**__!) …_

Zim woke up on the floor face down. Zim rises up rubbing a sore spot on his head!

That is when Zim hears Gaz call out

Gaz: _**Dib**_!

Zim screams in surprise!

Zim: NO NOT DIB! NOT DIB! _NOOOOOOOOOOOO_!

Zim hops up screaming only to see that Gaz is calling Dib from her shower stall. Dib is just casually brushing his teeth in his boxers.

Gaz: Dib, I need you to get me my towel! I left it.

It was only Gaz asking Dib for a towel… while Dib is in the same room as the nude Gaz in just his boxers.

Zim lets out a breath of relief: Oh good it is just Dib in his boxers with Gaz… naked. In the same room…. Yup…. That is perfectly normal…. Being half-naked in the same room with… MY NAKED HUMAN! WHAT THE IRK!

Zim screams that last part in shock!

Zim watches as Dib still brushing his teeth casually grabs Gaz's towel and hands it to her.

Yet in Zim's mind, Zim dissects every movement and look Dib gives to his vulnerable earth demon! Zim can just imagine Dib is looking over her with lust in his eyes, as he traces the contours of her supple firm body in his vision.

Gaz takes the towel mumbling: Thanks.

Dib pulls the toothbrush out of his mouth: Welcome.

Yet in Zim's imagination, it went a lot like…

(_Gaz looks shyly at Dib and coyly says, "Thank you." Dib leisurely pulls the toothbrush out of his mouth, licking it with his tongue, and then leers at her, "Your welcome… the pleasure was all mine." Dib says in a dark seductive tone. His eyes looking her up and down as he grips Gaz's towel, playing with her a bit with it, as she tries to grab the towel from the sinister of a wolf Dib! Gaz had to reach out and pull, and yank it out of Dib's tight grip, giving Dib a full view of her exposed body_).

Zim clenches his fists and slams it on the control panel!

Zim: YOU DARE SEE MY FEMALE NAKED! MY FEMALE! NAKED! MINE! YOOOOOOOOOOOOOU HORRID DIRT STINK! You will pay for that you wretched dirt worm!

Dib goes back to his brushing and Gaz steps out of the shower, and goes to the sink to start brushing her hair. Dib seeing the shower is free, finishes brushing, and starts to remove his boxers…

Zim grips the control panel hard! Digging into the metal in an ear-piercing screech! His eyes glowing an angry red and foaming at the mouth, growling!

Zim:_**grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr**_!

Dib leans over to the side of Gaz and plops his toothbrush in his cup, right before stepping into the shower… yet it plays very differently in Zim's mind…. He swore he could see a leering look on Dib-stink's face as he brushed against Gaz, with his wretched lithe body to hers! The only thing covering Gaz is a very small plushy towel wrapped around her supple delicious body!

Zim grabs his feelers and screams at the frustration at only standing by and being helpless while Gaz is prey to that… that… PERVERT!   
Then Gaz rushes to her room, to dress… The skull locket follows her to her room. Gaz sits at her vanity mirror desk and starts applying makeup.

Gaz: Eat your squiggly spooch out Zim! You can't have me… nah, nah, nah, nah Nah.

Gaz finishes brushing her hair and admires herself in the mirror, after a few more strokes of black eyeliner; she flutters her eyes at the mirror

Gaz flips her hair and turns to the mirror side to side.

Then she gets up and dresses…

By this time, Zim clapped his hand over his eyes so he would not faint again… then he peeks out between his fingers. Zim watches how Gaz admires herself in the mirror and her cruel words to him, despite her not having a clue on his surveillance! That Gaz demon spawn was practicing teasing Zim! Gaz starts acting out in front of her mirror. Gaz kept thinking that maybe she could join Drama, because she could be a good actor.

Gaz: Oh, so you think you can have me? Pitiful… but I will allow maybe one kiss before I doom you.

Zim leans in to the screen, his lips almost in a pucker.

Gaz leans to the mirror and kisses her own reflection.

Gaz looks at her reflection and smiles…

Gaz: So how was that space boy?

Zim answers her despite not being heard…

Zim whispers: nice….

Gaz then starts looking around for something… the skull locket reels in its legs and the eyes dim away to blackness. It falls to the floor, lifeless.

Gaz spots her skull locket on the carpet and grabs it. She loops it around her neck and then she grabs her books to leave.  
Zim leans back in his chair digesting everything he had just observed…. Then Zim clicks off the screen. He starts contemplating hard. Zim had to decide on some things. Zim sitting in his lair trying to think of a way to get Gaz and of course, conquer the filthy planet

Zim: Well, the planet will be here for a while, so I need to focus in the main ingredient in conquest. That puny human female, will be mine. Oh yes, and mine she will.

Zim hits his fist to his palm: I just have to find a way for her to get her away from that Dib Dirt Worm! I see how that fowl fiend looks at her, and fawns over her! Why it gets my squiggly spooch in a knot just seeing him…

COMPUTER: You do realize that they are brother and sister, right?

Zim looks up at computer raising a brow: So? What does that have to do with anything?

COMPUTER: Well… because… because… uh… well… (Sigh)… never mind.

Zim: Enough interruptions… I need to think of a way to lure Gaz away from that horrid flesh stink and make her mine!

GIR pops up from behind and starts to giggle.

GIR: Why not give her a Suck Monkey?

Zim: What? No GIR, giving her a suck monkey will not maker her mine.

GIR: How about giving me a suck monkey?

Zim just looks at GIR frustrated, and places his hand on GIR's face, then pushes GIR down. Zim had to get ready, after all this could be the day, he would be victorious in getting what he wanted…, and what he wanted was her! Zim rises up from his chair to get ready for school. In front of the hyper-hygienic chamber, as he performed his oral sanitization, he thought of how he could posses her, and how? Gaz was never easy to negotiate, yet Zim had to find what it was that meant allot to her. Zim walked into the purification booth he had to think back what Gaz had liked and wanted. Zim then yanks on his feelers hard and screams in frustration!

Zim: OH, IT IS IMPOSSIBLE! HOW? OH WHY HAVE ZIM BEEN FORSAKEN! AAAAAAAAAAH!

He had not found a real weakness on Gaz, but knowing that the fowl fiend Dib was in the same house as her, made him even more determined to take Gaz for himself! Zim exits his green abode, adjust his wig, and checking his breath. Right before he was leaving GIR pops up beside him with a gift box in his little puppy paws.

GIR: you almost forgot this Master! You're present to your girrrrrrrrrrrrrlfriend!

Zim grabs the box and turns to GIR who is giggling and dancing in circles around Zim.

Zim: Be prepared for tonight, GIR. For we may have a new internee… Moreover, GIR? She is not my girlfriend! She is my… wait… what can I do with a girlfriend?

GIR thought a moment, then hops up and yells excitedly: EVERYTHING! SHE COOKS FOR YOU, AND TELLS YOU WHAT TO DO. THEN SHE ASKS IF SHE LOOKS FAT AND YOU SAY NO BUT THEN SHE GETS MAD, BECAUSE SHE DOESN'T BELIEVE YOU. SHE BUYS YOU GIFTS THAT ARE UGLY, AND YOU HAVE TO WEAR THEM, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T SHE WILL BITCH AND COMPLAIN! THEN SHE FORCES YOU TO GO SHOPPING WITH HER AND YOU GET JEALOUS OF ALL HER GUY FRIENDS. BUT SHE TELLS YOU THAT THEY ARE JUST FRIENDS! SO SHE STEALS YOUR BLACK BOOK! SHE FOLLOWS YOU TO HARVARD AND BECOMES A BLOND LAWYER! SHE TAKES YOU TO SEE CHICK MOVIES THAT MAKE YOU SICK! THEN YOU LIGHT SIXTEEN CANDLES AND SIT IN A DARK LIVING ROOM, WISHING EACH OTHER A HAPPY BIRTHDAY. Then she dies of cancer! Oh, that is so sad…

Zim stood back in gaping shock at what GIR said.

Zim: WHAT THE TALLEST, WOULD I WANT THAT?!?!?!? _**HOW HORRID**_!

GIR cocks his head to the side: To feel her booby, _DUH_!

Zim was about to object until he contemplated something…

Zim: So just to feel her boob, I have to go through torture like that? Hmmmm… I realized something GIR… that you…. are full of DOOKY! Why does Zim even listen to you? Besides, I am trying to make her my subordinate and slave. I had enough of that girlfriend dooky, with Tak! The meats, the beatings, the hate, and the crazy stuff… no thanks! Gaz is something very different… like, I do not _**hate**_ her. Also, I will never let her go to Harvard, that is bunk! She will go to Yale instead… so there!

Zim then felt a tingling sensation go up his spine….

Zim: She is approaching! Zim can sense it! Ok, quick GIR, you keep on eye on the base, and I will return after school… how do I look?

GIR: Desperate.

Zim: Yes, exactly how earth stinks always look! INGENIOUS!

Zim exits out just in time to see Gaz approaching with her brother at her side.

Zim runs towards her, and pushes Dib to the street.

Zim: So Little Gaz, this morning, Zim thought out of the kindness of his squiggly spooch, give you a chance to avoid all this silly games. You can admit me your true superior and master. Move in with me, and serve me forever. See, no trouble at all!

Gaz looks over to Zim raising an eyebrow to him as a response.

Zim smiles back, wagging his green brow.

Gaz at first wanted to punch him, but his silly grin seemed to charm her to her core. Then she saw the graffiti on Zim's face from last night, and Gaz had to cover her mouth hold in, her snicker….

Gaz: Nice penmanship….

Zim raises a brow trying to figure out what she meant by that… when still snickering, she points to his forehead…. Zim crosses his eyes upward to see what she meant… when he realizes that she meant the writing on his face…. Zim narrows his eyes at her…

Zim seethes: Thanks… I got from a certain demon pest. Fine, laugh it up for now, little smeet!

She uncovers her mouth, she licks her thumb and tries to smudge it off his forehead…

Gaz trying to hold in her laugh: You did deserve it… However, I did it in Japanese Kanji… so no one stupid will know what it says…. It will come off in a few days…

Zim looks to Gaz and her smile… her smile making him feel strange and good inside…  
Gaz saw Zim smiling at her, and she pulls back her hand. She turns her eyes back to her game, blushing. Zim though looks up at his forehead and tries rubbing it some more to make it fade out, when he felt a shove from behind…. Zim fell over into some trashcans.

Zim: WHO DARES PUSH ZIM! YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT… YOU…

Zim looks up to see an angry Dib seething over him.

Zim: YOU….DIB STINK!

Dib: I have no time for your stupid games, Zim! Come on, Gaz.

Dib grabs Gaz's hand and hurries on, to school.

Zim watched as they leave, brushing himself off. When he saw Dib grab her hand and take her away, something burned in his gut! His eyes glows right throw his contacts, and then… a tremor shook the street. Trashcans and cars lift up in midair, causing the car alarms to go off. A fire hydrant sprays up water in the distance.  
Zim clenched his fist until black fluid dripped out. Zim wanted to run right up to Dib and… and….

Gaz's voice in his head: Stop that! Don't be over dramatic!

The Zim snaps out of it! All the cars and trashcans hit the ground in a loud crash. Zim looks back at the mess he inadvertently caused.

Zim: Uh, oh… yikes!

Zim looks around to see if anyone saw him and then takes off running to school.

-

* * *

A/N 

-

Ok, so there was not much action in this one, but I am reaching a stump here. I want to go to the next thing so bad, but the transition is so tedious ( - . -')! I want to put in attacks, action, and all that, but I just cannot throw that in! It has to make sense in a way! Oh lord, give me patience. Also I have to update my Cat Returns story as well, and do a contest with dragons and maidens on DA (; . ;). So how did you like my GIR rant on chick flicks and girlfriends? If you had to watch chick flicks to figure out girlfriends… I think that we all might come to the same conclusion… LOL (- . 0)


	11. Vows and Thorns

**A/N!!**

WOOHOO! BACK FROM THE DEAD! NOW I AM A ZOMBIE ZAGR WRITER! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! BRAINS! MUST EAT BRAINS! Ha-ha! I'm just kidding! I wanted to write this update but oh boy! How busy can a chick get without having to sit down and write for fun! Sorry for the long delay… and no, there is no porn…. Still you can check out my ZAGR art (no there is no porn there either… maybe)

Thanks and shout out to my smexy ZAGR supporters Gun Greg, Sharpshooter, and Darkmoose! There are many more and thanks for letting this girl feel the love… err… not physically… Like… uh… HEY! YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN! …..now back to the story!

* * *

**-**

**ZIM AND GAZ CROSS THE ROAD!**

-

Zim ran from his little incident (though "little" is calling it a tad understated) and ran to school.

Zim ran up just in time to see Dib taking a hold of Gaz's hand just as they were about to cross the street.

Zim (thinking): Dib holding her hand! Dib holding his Gaz's hand! How dare this precocious dirt slime touch what is clearly Zim's!

Zim ran up to Gaz and grabbed at her other hand, trying to pull her away from Dib. Gaz spun to see Zim grabbing her hand hard! Gaz tried to pull from his grip but Zim paid no heed to her and glared daggers at Dib. Dib merely looked over to Zim and saw him grabbing Gaz's hand. Dib raised a brow... curiously...

Gaz pulled hard at his grip, but then gave up. Zim was not going to let up, and the crossing sign would soon turn green... it was bad enough that she was so short that as a rule, she could not cross the street without holding Dib's hand, but now Zim was holding her other one.

Dib: What is with you, Zim?

Dib is clearly annoyed by the little green pest, who was not only glaring at him but had attached himself to Gaz, squeezing the hell out her diminutive hand in his claw!

Gaz looks to Dib with a cool expression, though there is a hint of pink splashed across her cheeks

Gaz: you know the rules, and Zim can't cross the street by himself because of his height...

Dib: but why is he holding your hand?

Gaz: Would you rather he holds yours?

Dib: NO!

Gaz: ok, then...

Dib: but...

Gaz: The lights changing are you going to go or would you rather stand here and have this stupid conversation?

Dib sighed and looked over to see the green man flashing at the crosswalk lights... he pulled Gaz and Zim pulled back, almost as if Gaz was the rope in a game of tug of war.

Gaz was not going to have none of that, and yanked Zim hard to her and they all crossed the street. Dib felt his cheeks warm, in having to look silly dragging two kids behind him... still it might be worse for Gaz and Zim, that despite their age and grade, they are still regarded as little kids... Dib was growing pretty tall, and his height was average, though still in the lanky side, but Gaz and Zim were still pretty short and if anyone, who had just met them would have thought of them as two cute dolls... That is until that someone realizes that the odd pair are both just as precious as those old Victorian porcelain dolls whose eyes seem to follow you in a room... creepy.

Zim seethed in seeing Gaz being held by the limb of that horrid human Dib! He wanted to cut off that earth filth's offensive limb, if it was not for Gaz's touch sending shiver up his spine and into his squiggly spooch. Zim would squeeze her hand, afraid she would let go.

Touching her also made him aware of the memories of earlier where he had witnessed her morning ritual... between his fainting spells. Just the thought of her... "Dressing" caused Zim's knees to wobble.

Yet he had an advantage today!

When they finished crossing Dib broke Zim's revelry as he spoke up...

Dib: ok... we are done crossing... so let go of her now...

Zim looked around, and saw that they were at the other side of the street and at the steps of the school. Then Zim glared at Dib

Zim: I will not take orders from an earth stank! Zim will not let go! You let go!

Dib: What?!

Gaz: fine, he will let go first then you... deal?

Dib: Hell no. he let's go! _**He**_ is the one being a jerk!

Gaz: WELL SOMEONE LET GO OF MY HAND! OR I WILL MAKE YOU WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!

Zim looked over Gaz and her little tantrum burst... and gave her a serious look of sincerity.

Zim: Zim would never wish that! You can't make me wish that! NO! NO!

Gaz looked over at Zim's eyes, and saw his concerned expression... she felt something twinge at seeing Zim really meaning what he said. Zim's hand still held firmly in place. She quickly explained.

Gaz: no, no, I mean it was just an expression... (Gaz rubs her fingers to his grip to assure Zim, and then she sighs and looks to Dib) Dib just let go first so we all can move on to the rest of the horrid school day.

Dib looked annoyed and rolled his eyes... Zim's insanity was especially crazy today. Better to play along before they are late for class

Dib: (pfft)... fine.

Dib drops Gaz's hand and Gaz holds her hand up to show Zim.

Dib: There! See it's safe to let go now Zim!

Zim looked at Gaz's hand and looks at Dib. Then a zipper tooth smile spread across his face. However, there was a twinkle of mischief in Zim's eyes. Gaz just saw it before...

Zim pulled Gaz towards himself, and threw her over his shoulder like a sack. Running up the steps of the school. Gaz's legs kicking at the air and her tiny fists flailing about.

Zim mocking at Dib: HA-HAAA! FOOL!! Zim has once again tricked you by my cleverness!

Dib: What?! You just threw Gaz over your shoulder and ran a couple of steps up. I could still just grab her back! Like this.

Dib picked Gaz back by the collar of her shirt and held her over his head, much to Zim's shock!

Zim began to jump and leap to grab Gaz back from Dib!

Zim: GIVE HER BACK! GIMME! GIMME!

Dib just shook his head at Zim as the little green alien tried to grab at a very chagrinned Gaz.

Dib: MAKE ME!

Zim tried to punch Dib, but Dib pushed Zim back with a firm kick.

Gaz: PUT ME DOWN! YOU BOTH ARE ACTING LIKE A COUPLE OF BABIES!

Dib released Gaz and she landed on her feet with a squeak! She turned to them both and looked about she was going to doom them...

Dib: Hey! He started it! (Dib pointing at Zim)

Zim folded his arms and stuck up his chin in a haughty manner.

Zim: THAT IS RIGHT! Zim did start it!

Dib just shrugged his shoulders and twirled his finger around beside his head to signal to Gaz that Zim was acting loony. Gaz could only shrug... then she looked at Zim and then back to Dib... she just shook her head at them instead and turned to go back to the school.

Dib walked Gaz to her locker and with Zim following closely behind. Dib could feel the Zim's eyes glaring at him.

Dib whispers to Gaz: What has gotten into Zim? He is not making any sense!

Gaz raising her brow at her brother: Has he ever made any sense?

Dib giving a wry smile: ha-ha...right... I would be more worried if I didn't know he was such an incompetent alien. I almost miss the days when I thought he was a threat.

Then Dib turned to the window, and looked out to the sky. He had that far away look in his eyes... Gaz looked at Dib for a moment as if contemplating to tell him something instead she turned away to grab books from her locker.

Gaz mumbles: I bet that's not what you really miss...

Dib: Excuse me? What?

Gaz (in a clearer tone): I mean, what makes you think he is not a threat?

Dib rolled his eyes and smirked, just shaking his head. He ran his fingers in his hair.

Gaz reached up and stroke the scalp of his head...

Gaz: hmm... Your hairs growing out.

She scratched Dib's scalp on the sides.

Dib looked like a puppy getting his ears petted, tilting his head to Gaz as she scratched his scalp.

Dib: So how about a haircut tonight then?

**-**

* * *

**ZIM GETS JEALOUS OVER GAZ… AGAIN! --**

-

Zim watched just a little ways behind the garbage can as Gaz and Dib interacted with each other. However, seeing Gaz touch Dib and run her hands through his head, made him want to hurl the trash can at Dib, but Gaz would get hurt too, and Zim did not want to risk injuring his Gaz.

Gaz and Dib parted ways at the locker... and Zim followed Gaz.

Gaz then could hear Zim march right up to her, silently and glaring at her for some strange reason, she felt she was in trouble...

Zim: Gaz as your MASTER and RULER of you, I, ZIM! Forbid you to touch that... that... filth!

Gaz raised her brow at Zim: What are you getting at?

Zim: You with the touching of Dib and stuff... I hate him! Therefore, Zim has commanded you to be untouchable! I see the way he looks at you and how his optical orbs scan the soft light that reflects your fair skin. Caressing downward to the light enticing curves of your form. The smooth touch of your hands in his, igniting a plethora of senses, as he...

SLAP!

Gaz slapped Zim right on the face, blushing furiously!

Gaz: CUT THAT OUT!

Zim rubbing his cheek barks back: ouchy... WHY!?

Gaz: Because I said so!

Zim rubbed his face vigorously, ugh! That stung!

Gaz: Not like, I am going to obey you, but you do know that Dib and I are brother and sister, right?

Zim looked at her perplexed: So?!

Gaz placed her hands on her hips and gave him an "_Are you serious_?!" glare at Zim. However, Zim just folded his arms defiantly!

After a moment, Gaz just looked away from Zim... despite herself something about Zim and his seriousness, just made everything so silly. Gaz smiled despite herself.

Gaz mumbles: You really are out of this world.

Zim: well DUH! Why are you stating the obvious Little Gaz!

Zim caught her smile, and felt like everything inside became lighter... as if each step was buoyant.

Zim gripped her shoulder and spun her around. Gaz found she was facing the door to her classroom.

Zim: This is your meat brain class! I will escort you after class!

Gaz: What? Why?

Zim: Because Zim said so!

With that, he pushed her in class, HARD! Gaz was livid, and her eyes flashed! She spun around to give Zim a good right hook, but he was gone! She marched to her desk, as things began to float in the air around her and spark! Pencils twirled and papers fluttered in the air! Air was electric and sparked!

Zim: Now who's being over-dramatic!

Gaz spun around to see if Zim was behind her… but nothing! Nothing was there! She looked around… then it dawned that Zim had said it in her mind! Gaz ran her fingers through her hair, trying to shake that feeling… that really spooked her… she always thought she could do it to Zim, but the reverse! What has Gaz gotten herself into?

**-**

* * *

**GAZ AND ZIM SHARE SOME THOUGHTS--**

-

Gaz sat through class, but as the teacher lectured on… and on… the constant droning made her thoughts, wonder… then she thought of trying something….

Gaz sent Zim a thought….

Gaz: Hello?

Zim: GAZ!

Zim cried out her name aloud! Making the rest of the class turn around!

Zim: err…. I mean EGAD! What knowledge you are shoving into my normal small human mind!

Zim narrows his eyes at the rest of the class especially to Dib.

Zim: Well the moments passed earth-stinks! Why don't you go find a shiny object to distract yourselves with!

The class turned back to the teacher, and the teacher could only shrug.

Gaz: Think to yourself Zim.

Zim: I know! Do not tell Zim what to do!

Gaz: Fine! I will go then…

Zim: Waite! Zim has something else to show you!

Gaz: What do you mean something _else_?

Zim Pulls out a small purple notebook and as he opened it... He points to a page...

Zim: I know you can't see this, but I will explain my latest plans of conquest!

Gaz: Ugh! Boring! I think I will hang up now...

Zim: This is telepathy Little Impatient Smeet! Not a cell phone call!

Gaz: Well then, I guess I will stop telepath-zing with you.

Zim (yells aloud): NO WAITE!!

Everyone in class turned back to Zim at his outburst! Zim glared back at them!

Zim: WHAT?! YOU WORM BABIES NEVER HEARD OF TURRET'S?!

Gaz (in thoughts): Smooth...

Zim (in thoughts): Yes, I am.

Gaz: Whatever... but how did you know you could do this?

Zim: Can't everybody?

Gaz: Well actually... no... It's not seen as normal.

Zim: But I see that hobo in the corner always doing it, aloud.

Gaz: I do not think so...

Zim: But he swears that aliens are always talking to him in his mind!

Gaz: Well... I am going to bet that he is just talking to himself...

Zim: Oh, he is crazy then.

Gaz: Yes...

Zim: What a liar!

Gaz: He cannot help it... He really thinks he is talking to aliens.

Zim: But if he were talking to Zim... then wouldn't that make it somewhat true?

Gaz: Now you are just being silly... I am going now... I have to get back to class. Somehow, the lesson this drone is babbling seems to be ending.

Zim: Don't you hang up first!

Gaz: Remember, Zim? This is not a cell phone call.

Zim: Grrrrr…. You know what I mean.

Gaz: Bye.

Zim: I am your master I can make you do whatever I want! Gaz? Oh Gaz?! HELLOOOOOOO!? YOU LITTLE DEMON-PEST! LITTLE GAZ! GAZ! GAZ!!

Zim flailed his fist in the air, yelling out aloud in frustration.

Gaz just went back to her book and wrote some notes. Gaz almost felt better after that. Despite the conversation that had gone stupid... She actually enjoyed that. She had more questions for Zim and about this new thing se just learned. Zim did not even realize that humans saw what they had as abnormal... Did that mean in Irk, that this was normal? Gaz had allot to ponder.

Gaz began to doodle Zim in her notebook, and smiled a bit. It was hard not to smile around him... He always had a way of changing her perspective in simple things. Despite him being so bossy over her, just because he was slightly taller than she is, he was tolerable.

Then Zim interrupted her thoughts, once again...

Zim: Gaz?

Gaz: (sigh) What?

Zim: So... what did you want to know? Zim just may have some answers for a little baby like you.

Gaz: No thanks. You are being rude.

Zim: grrrrr... please! So there! Now ask ZIM!

Gaz: Well... How did you know how to do this?

Zim: ummmm... well... I just knew it one day. Perhaps this happens with every great Irken, like ZIM!

Gaz: But why me?

Zim: But why not? You are Zim's.

Gaz: No, I am not, Zim! I had always had these abilities! What do you say to that!?

Zim: You were always meant to be Zim's...

Gaz frowns for a bit, but a small smile appears

Gaz: … (A small chuckle)... maybe...

Zim: WHAT?! Gaz? Did the little Hell Sprite admit to being Zim's?!

Gaz: no.

Zim: But I just heard you!

Gaz: How? You never listen anyway.

Zim: But Zim did!

Gaz: Bye...

Zim: GAZ! GAZ! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Zim in frustration bangs his fist on the desk!

Zim (growling aloud): SO CLOSE! SO DAMN IRKEN CLOSE!

Zim had his temper tantrum at his desk, while the folks sitting near him edged away as much as they could. Dib just looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Dib could only imagine what was going through the demented Irken's mind, as he saw Zim through one of his fits.

Zim (yelling out to the air): How could that... that demon-seed just ignore me!

Dib (thinking to himself): Demon-seed? What? Is Zim being possessed?

Teacher: ZIM, I KNOW YOU MIGHT HAVE TURRETS… NEVERTHELESS, SHUT IT!

Zim calmly looked around the class, and sat down awkwardly. He let out a cough to clear his throat and looked calmly back at the teacher.

Teacher: Was that one of your TURRET fits?

Zim: My what?

Teacher: Turrets!

Zim: No thank you, I'm not hungry.

Teacher: 0.o?! …… I need a new job….

**-**

* * *

**DIB'S GOAL**

-

Dib could only shake his head and laugh to himself. Zim was sometimes a nice break from all the work and studying he had in class. Was Zim being possessed by demons? Could there be outside forces influencing his outbursts lately?

Dib: I don't have time for this.

Dib opened his textbook on aerodynamics. Despite his curiosity, he had another goal to meet... another thing that had taken over his thoughts. His main goal to reach the stars. In order to do that, he had to study hard, and get the scholarships he needed. Being in the Air force JROTC cadet course only made him even more determined to reach the goal since day one...

He had calculated that she was out there, and according to the mathematical trajectory, there was a declining window where she may still be attainable.

Dib looked out to the window, and imagined what it may be like out there... so vast and dark... with millions of stars staring back at you. Her hand seemingly reaching out, to... him. Dib knew that the chances are slim... but in his gut... no... In his heart, he knew she was still out there. Left to the cold emptiness… at the mercy of an unforgiving vacuum of space. According to Tak's ship, chances are that she was in hibernation mode... waiting for her prince's first kiss.

Dib began to doodle what it may look like, out there for Tak. Her still form incased in glass, like a precious diamond in a museum. He tried to convince himself, that he was only interested because of science and in the search of truth.

Dib (thinking to himself): The truth…

The truth was something he kept denying himself. He daydreamed of being out there, watching the earth from high above, as it got smaller and smaller. Free from its boundaries to explore the stars... until... his thoughts are intruded by... a vision. Gaz is suddenly beside him, looking out to the stars, but her expression is sad. She looks at him, and her eyes are sparkling with unshed tears.

Gaz (whispers to Dib's ear): Choose...

Dib just looks to the stars once again, what did Gaz mean by that?

He looks back to Gaz, but now her tears are streaming down her cheeks... she is looking to his eyes... they were so sad. She closes her sad eyes. It seemed from the darkness of the stars she is being pulled in, fading to the night. When a pair of red orbs appears behind her, and from the shadows, claws appear and wrap around her small frame. Dib reaches out, but she fades into the blackness of space... then she is gone! Only the pair of red eyes looks back at him, almost mockingly... then that too fades to nothing.

Dib woke with a start, from his dream! He was in class, and despite the warm weather, he felt a chill in his fingers, and gut. He looked a bit bewildered, trying to shake off his sleep. He looked over to the side and spotted Zim, sitting in his desk, drumming his claws impatiently as he watched the clock.

_**RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGG!!**_

Zim threw his hands up triumphantly: YEEEEEEEEEES!!

Zim ran out of the class, before the teacher could dismiss them.

Dib: Where is he going?

Dib was about to get up to go after Zim, when he was intercepted by a couple of giggling girls.

First Girl: Dib, can you tutor me very quick on the science test? Please?

Second Girl: Excuse me, Dib. But I hear your going to be a pilot in the air force. When you ever get the chance, could you take me flying?

Dib looked at the two girls and ran his hand through his scythe of hair. This was always a bit awkward for him. He was never to sure how to handle girls.

Dib: Well we have a science club after school, so I can help you out over there. In addition, I am just in the JROTC program, for now… It takes allot to become a pilot. My real goal is to be in space aeronautics.

Both girls look to each other: ooooooh…. Wow!

First girl elbows the second girl and whispers: Do you think that astronauts make allot of money?

The second girl nodded and whispered back: Yeah, and they become famous too!

Both girls batted their eyes at Dib, but he just looked back at them, oddly

Dib: Ummmmm… Listen, I have to go to my next class… So, see ya.

Dib ducked out as fast as he could, avoiding the looks of the girls. He felt his face flush at the attention he was getting. By the time, Dib got out in the hallway Zim was long gone.

**-**

* * *

**ZEKE AND HIS ARM CANDY!**

-

Since Dib thought of his sister, he turned to go to Gaz's class just to check up on her.

Then, a friend, Zeke stopped him, and turned him around.

Zeke: Whoa there _Dib-miester_! We have to head to the next class, remember. We have a debate that I just know; we will slaughter the other opponents in!

There was a girl beside, him smiling at Zeke.

Redhead girl: Oh Zeke, baby, I love it when you get aggressive! What a tiger you are!

Zeke beamed a proud smile to her while she cooed at his arm.

This cheerleader type may have gone for jocks, but as High school was ending soon, like allot of popular girls, they started to focus on the real moneymakers and the ones who would soon turn out to be the next "Bill Gates."

Zeke was an expert in program analyses. He was heading up in the class as the number two programmer of space computation, which would revolutionize NASA. The red head beside him, had hearts for the deep pensive and genius programmer. Though the numbers made her feel confused, she could always beam up a smile whenever he worshipped her. He had compared her to a nova of stars, and after seeing the pretty picture of one, she took that as the biggest flattery she had ever received. No jock, ever said that to her before, and no jock, can never guarantee naming a star after her.

Her little red head filled with the possibilities for the future with this little genius! It did not hurt either after seeing Bill Gate's house, what possibilities the future may have for her too…

Zeke: So where do you think you're going?

Dib: Well, I just wanted to check on Gaz…

Zeke looked at him, his thick glasses reflecting Dib's own face: Why? Something wrong with her?

Dib shook his head: No, but maybe… I just wanted to make sure she is… you know… ok.

The red head girl tried not to be too drawn into Dib, there was something about the tall dark pensive guy that even made her twitter in her gut. He was like from the movies. He had all the looks of an odd Keanu. Like some dark knight, ready to swoop down for her. As she had observed, Dib was turning to be quite the jock among the nerds, and the bad boy too… His reputation in the last physical fitness test… well who didn't witness Dib sprint the two miles in ten minutes!? When the navy recruiters were biting their hats as Dib lapped the pool faster than any other opponent did! Even the seal record was almost broken! Under that lithe body, was a tone of hard muscles and quick limbs. However, Dib just waved off the Navy, Marines, Army… all for the air force and the chance to be a pilot! Even Yale tried to recruit him early but Dib just shrugged Yale, for later. Yale finally pleaded for him, saying that they would let him finish his Officer candidate there! He was going to West Point, first…

She turned away from Dib and hugged Zeke's arm. Dib was just too focused to notice the garbs of girls batting their eyes for him. He always seemed to have his mind off somewhere… Why take a chance in trying for him and losing a sure thing with Zeke?

Zeke just chuckled: There is no force on earth that can deter that girl.

Dib: Yeah, on earth… that is what I am worried about.

Zeke: What? I didn't catch that.

Dib just stared off at the busy hallway. He kept thinking about Gaz and the pair of red orbs beside her. Was Dib being too anxious or paranoid? Gaz was always so independent and strong willed. There was no way, anything could get to her. Zeke was right; there was no force on earth that Gaz could not handle. She didn't need Dib's help. Did she?

Zeke waved his hand in front of Dibs face.

Zeke: uh… Hello… Earth to Membrane! Are you there Major Tom?

Dib just turned to Zeke and grinned at his joke.

Dib snapped out of it, and saw the Zeke smiling back at him with a mouth full of braces, and thick glasses… a pretty red-head clings to his arm grinning.

Dib: Ha-ha… funny. Your right, Zeke. Let's go

The redhead perked up beside Zeke, as an opportunity to help Dib (just as a friend of course) and bounced on Zeke's arm enthusiastically with all of her cheerleader spirit could muster.

Redhead girl: My class is over at Gaz's so, I could just check up on her for you! I mean she is the cute little purple girl, right?

Dib nodded, bewildered at the redheaded cheerleader's enthusiasm.

Dib: oh… uh, yeah she is. Thanks…uh…

Redheaded cheerleader interjected happily: Penelope… Penny for short.

Dib smiled at her: Of course… Thanks… Penny.

Zeke beamed proudly at Dib and hugged Penny even tighter to him.

Zeke: Isn't she the Good Samaritan! Always thinking of others. She may be called Penny, but her make up is more complex and unique the Copper element that makes up for her name! I am defiantly the electron to her atom!

Penny: Uh… _what_? Were you teasing me?

Zeke (kisses her on her forehead): You are as complex and unique as the petals of a rose, and I am the bee to your nectar.

Penny cheers happily and hugs him tighter: Oh Zeke! I swear the nice things you say, is so cool. It's like dating the Discovery channel.

Dib could only roll his eyes. Penny was apparently into Zeke because of his acceptance to Yale and then Japanese Scientific club.

Penny: It will be cool for me to check up on your little sister. I will see it as a way of doing a service for my country… for the Air force of course.

Dib: Oh… heh-heh… Thanks.

Penny: No problem

Then Penny gave Zeke a deep kiss goodbye, and twiddled her fingers goodbye to Dib. She sashayed her way through the halls, while guys began to run into themselves, just watching the redheaded cheerleader stroll.

Dib and Zeke both nodded their heads to the rhythm of her step, and the way her skirt sashes back and forth.

Dib and Zeke: Whoa…

Dib: How do you do it, Zeke? I mean you know she is only after you because she thinks your going to be the next Bill Gates.

Zeke: Did Bill Gates ever have a better reason to develop Microsoft? Besides, that may have been her initial intention, but "After she had Zeke, everything else is just weak"

Dib: What?

They turned to walk to class. Zeke smiles slyly at Dib and winked.

Zeke: Ever heard of the "_**Revenge of the Nerds**_…All jocks think about is sports. All we ever think about is sex."

Dib laughed, shaking his head at Zeke, and slapping him on the shoulder.

Zeke: Well after my demonstrations of the human anatomy to her… Let me say, I had her talking Gaelic afterwards. Her Irish native tongue… In one manner of speaking. Besides, I know what you think. She is not that manner most of the time. She is uncomplicated, and really… she is sweet at heart. Instead of turning aggressive to what she does not understand, she becomes enthusiastic of it, almost in a child-like manner. I fascinate her… I actually open doors for her. She makes me realize what a simple love I have for learning. I don't just dismiss her as some ditzy arm-candy. I know I am not all that physically like some officer cadets, I know (he elbows Dib)… but I am quite the Don Juan at heart. She does deserve everything I can give her, because she is mine, my _Malka_. She also chose me. Maybe for the wrong reasons at the beginning, but after getting to know and love her… I had found my muse!

Dib rolls his eyes to his friend Zeke.

Dib: You are in love! However, I bet it doesn't hurt that she has a body that can stop traffic.

Zeke: That may have entered the equation.

Dib looked over at his friend Zeke slyly: Does your mother know?

Zeke frowned at Dib: Don't be such a Schmuck.

Dib and Zeke then laughed.

As Zeke and Dib entered the debate class, Zeke threw up his hands in the air and cried out, "Shalom my fellow debaters, today we discuss the hot topic, of Israel and Palestine…"

Zeke pointed to the ladies on the side of the class

Zeke: And this is for the _Maidels_. Is the Muslim rule of suppressing women the same as the segregation of African-Americans? Is treating someone different because of gender any different from racism? That's right folks; we are taking the kitten-gloves off in this one!"

Dib just rolled his eyes, looks like this was going to be a hot one, all right.

**-**

* * *

**ATTEMPTED MANSLAUGHTER BY ZIM!**

-

Penny was on her way to class just as she caught the little green kid pacing outside a classroom. She remembered him as the kid whose temper matched his height. Zeke would call it… what was it again? A Napoleon complex… better to avoid him. Then coming out of her class with her eyes on her game-slave was none other than Gaz! Dib's little sister.

Penny (thinking): Aaaaawe, well will you look at that! They are the perfect height! Like a pair of purple and green bookends! So cute!

However, Gaz just turned away coldly from the green alien and headed down the hall, much to the chagrin of Zim.

Penny felt like a spy but followed them, quietly down the hall.

Zim seemed to be trying to grab her hand, but Gaz kept dodging and moving away from Zim, usurping him.

Penny (thinking): Is Zim bullying Gaz? Poor little thing!

Zim seemed to keep following Gaz anyway despite her moves to avoid him.

Zim: "Well, well, if it isn't the little Gaz in her punitive self, trying to go about... ignoring her true master."

Gaz keeps on walking squaring her shoulders, as she continued to play her game. Zim grinds his teeth in frustration, as she continued on, ignoring Zim, as if he were a mere nothing.

Zim: Gaz! Little Gaz! Puny human! Turn around and address Zim! You think you are so superior when I can easily squash you with my superior height! You are a mere little bee girl! A tiny itty-bitty tiny weenie little... GAZ!"

Gaz rolled her eyes, since Zim was being such a brat! She was just into her game right now! Zim just had to get over it!

Then a couple of slack-offs spot Zim and Gaz, over hearing Zim's taunts to Gaz. They laugh at Zim's teasing, and follow behind them, elbowing and laughing to each other.

First guy: Yeah, that's right. Look at the little midget-girl….

Second guy: Ooooh look at the little Goth girl. So scary and dark, like a little dolly from those emo stores! HA-HA! What is her name again? Gaz? Like in Spaz?

Gaz growls into her game. Great, now Zim has just started his own little-idiot squad to pick on her. What a bunch of jerks!

Zim eyes the two behind him… were they saying something about his Gaz?

First guy: That is some funny stuff you got there, Zim. I mean what a little… OOOF!!

Zim had grabbed both guys from the collar and with such strength that they were both dragged to their knees, to Zim's eyes level! His eyes blazing red, and his teeth set in a vicious sneer. He looked like he was about to bite their faces off. Then he relaxed his face though his grip tightens as they start choking. They try to pry him off, but it just makes Zim grip even worse on their vocal chords.

Zim (in a clam cold voice): Does Zim look like a pirate?

Both guys look at each other for a moment. Both with confused looks and faces turning red.

Both guys: What?

Konk! Zim knocks their heads together like a couple of coconuts! They both cry out in pain!

Zim (in a clam cold voice): Does Zim look like a pirate?

Both guys (lost and frightened): W-w-what?

Konk! Zim knocks their heads together!

Zim (getting angrier and in a growling voice): That is not an answer! Now… does Zim look like a pirate?

Both guys are knowing and choking as they feel their life choke out of them: W-what?

Konk! Konk! Zim knocks their heads together harder a couple of time and they yelp in tears.

Zim (losing his patience screaming angrily): Say **WHAT** again! I dare you! Say WHAT again and I will bash your head in until what little of your brains ooze out!

The Zim calms down and looks them in the eye, closely: Therefore, I ask you again, do I look like a pirate?

Both guys shaking from fear and pain, feeling woozy from the lack of air start to blubber: nun-n-n-no.

Zim seemed please by their answer and then KONK! Zim knocks their heads together, again! They start crying and try to cover their heads in pain.

Zim shakes them hard and pulls them up to his face, choking their collars so tight that their faces start to turn purple!

Zim: SO IF ZIM DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A PIRATE, THEN WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO ACT LIKE A PAIR OF STUPID PARROT-MONSTERS OVER MY SHOULDER!? I HAVE TO DEAL WITH ENOUGH INANE NOISE FROM YOU DISGUSTING MEAT-BAGS JUST BREATHING! BUT TO HAVE YOU GOONING AROUND ME IS ENOUGH TO SET MY PHASERS TO **OBLITERATE**!

The guys were crying and choked out in a wheeze: We were just agreeing with you… about Gaz….ugh! Can't breath!

Zim: What Zim says to Zim's Gaz is Zim's business, and no one else can say anything to her. _**SHE IS MINE!**_ If I catch you talking to her or of her or even thinking her name… I will dissect you piece by piece until even you will wish for your demise! The only reason you are breathing right now, is that Zim may be late for the next class.

Both guys wheeze: But we are _not_ breathing…. Blacking out… soon…._mommy_!

Zim then released his grip on the two unconscious boys… oops! They fall to the ground, and are very still… uh oh! Zim nudges them with his foot and they moan and gasp! Zim shrugged, they will be all right. Zim looks around and pushes them to under the water-fountain, so they would not be too noticeable, and drags the trash bin over to cover them from plain view. Zim wiped his hands off with a sanitary napkin.

Zim: Ah, there! _All better_!

Zim looked around to see if anyone was watching, only to realize there were quite a few watching! Penny was just so shocked all she could do was press herself to the wall and watch with a horrified expression!

Zim looked at her suspiciously and asked: YOU! RED HAIR FEMALE! Did you see anything?

Penny shook her head vigorously and stuttered: N-n-no! Nothing!

Despite it was clear that Penny witnessed the whole thing, Zim eyed her. She felt like a bird in the path of striking cobra.

Zim: Nothing… or _something_?

Penny: N-nothing!

The Zim's demeanor suddenly switched and he grinned almost insanely!

Zim (in a delighted manner): Oh good! Well Zim has to be on his way now! Now have you seen Zim's little Gaz?

Penny pointed down the hall with a shaking hand.

Zim looked over and grinned: Thanks!

Zim skipped away in a light manner. Penny ran to her next class…

**-**

* * *

**ZIM AND THE TONGUE THORN!**

-

Zim looked around but Gaz had disappeared! Zim looked about, but could only see icky earth monkeys marching to class, and the lockers! Zim ran about the halls to find her!

Zim (looking around frantically): "Little Gaz! Hey! Where did you go? Answer Zim!"

When the hall was quiet of Zim's presence, a tiny sound came from one locker, and then the dial on the locker spun on its own. With a click, the locker opens and Gaz peeks out to see if the coast is clear.

Gaz: "Well, being small does have its advantages. Peace at last."

Gaz had seen the whole thing. She felt almost flattered that Zim was willing to commit manslaughter for her. It proved that Zim was psychotic… yet that did not seem to bug her. Still Gaz did not stick around, that distraction provided a much-needed escape from Zim! Gaz steps out of the locker and just as she closed the locker, quietly, she felt a tap on her shoulder.

Startled Gaz turns to see an upside down Zim hanging from the ceiling by his spidery legs.

Zim (looking perplexed): "Why are you hiding in there?"

Gaz (gasps): ZIM!

Zim: Yes, that is my great name! ZIM!! Still... what was my earth-demon doing in there?

Gaz narrows her eyes at Zim and turns away from him.

Gaz mumbles: Hiding from you! What were you doing hanging from the ceiling?

Zim (raising a brow): I was looking for you, and then found that the little purple one, hiding in the locker... By the way, what Zim refers as the purple one, I refer to you... SO! I have called this short mission a success! Now my GAZ let us depart to class! Zim will not want the little demon seed to be tardy! OH NO NOT THIS ZIM'S GAZ! YOU WILL NOT BE A TARDY!"

Gaz could only shake her head at Zim. Her little hiding place found out too quickly, Zim then took her hand and marched her to class. He looked straight ahead not even acknowledging her pulling and yanking at his grip.

Gaz (thinking to herself): Zim has a strong grip! I can't pull free! I might have to gnaw my arm off! But will it be worth it? But then I couldn't play my game-slave! Guess I will have to keep the arm! sigh

Zim dragged her to the next class, and Gaz just kept digging her heels down to stop. Zim just seemed oblivious to her displeasure.

Zim: I have e few notes I want to share with you, little bitty Gaz, about how I will rule all humans. Zim is sure you will find this fascinating.

Gaz: oh no….

Gaz began gnawing on her arm.

Zim: As I calculated, the earth rests on a sea of… of… (Then Zim spots Gaz gnawing on the sleeve of her arm) … uh… are you trying to chew your arm off?

Gaz nodded, as she chews on her sleeve.

Zim frowns at Gaz and bursts out: WILL YOU CUT THAT OUT!

Gaz stopped, and Zim just shook his head at her.

Zim: Why is it, whenever Zim tries to explain my ingenious plans of world domination, someone explodes, or tries escaping by gnawing their limbs off?

Gaz just shrugged: Maybe it's your presentation.

Zim narrows his eyes at her, acknowledging her mockery.

Zim: Or maybe it's my audience! Well whatever! It is your loss, little demon seed!

Gaz: I guess I will have to live with that… ummm… Zim?

Zim: Yeah?

Gaz: Thanks for sticking up for me with those guys. I mean, attempted manslaughter, may be going over board. But… it is nice of you to do that.

Zim: pfft! Manslaughter!? I see it as euthanasia… putting those beasts out of their misery and mine! However, when I rule...uh…wait! Did you say thank you? For Zim guarding his Gaz?

Gaz just shrugged.

Something in Zim clicked.

It was as if another big step just happened! He was guarding and staking his female as his! He had defeated two adversaries for her… and she was acknowledging him as her… her… but what? Zim looked back at her and he felt a pull to her, as if he needed to mark her more than ever as his! A bite! He must bite her and leave his mark! But why?! Gaz looked at him smiling and he noticed the smooth curve of her neck… her neck… her scent was sending him reeling of emotions! A strange sensation happened in his mouth, as the tip of his tongue felt a hard nub, which grew… into a thorn! It was growing from his tongue. It ached for her flesh! To inject her with his mark!

Gaz backed away a little from Zim as she saw his expression changed to something… intense…

Gaz: What are you doing, Zim?

Zim: Zim is not sure… it's just I have to… to… bite you.

Zim's talons combed through her soft violet tendrils…

Gaz: Zim…

Zim (nuzzling her neck, the thorn in his tongue poised to the nape of her neck, ready to strike): Ah, my little female… demon… Zim will mark you…. forever…

Gaz was shocked and began to push Zim from her… but as she pressed her hands to his body… she felt under his uniform laid a firm tone of muscle and hidden strength. Her hands pressing against his body, which held so much promise to the imagination! She could not get enough of touch and feeling him! Gaz swallowed hard. Imagining Zim on how he looked under his uniform…. Gaz had to stop! This was going too far! Oh but what a pity! Zim must work out, thought Gaz naughtily as she pressed away from him.

Gaz (gently pushes back): No, Zim… I have to get to class.

Zim: But… I wanted to… to do stuff! Zim will not let you go!

Gaz (sighs): That is sweet. However, when a girl says no…

Gaz tugs hard at his antennae under his wig and kicks him in the shin at the same time. Zim screams in pain as he falls. He sooths his painful antenna and his sore shin!

Gaz watches as Zim rolls around on his sore leg, hissing at the pain. Gaz smiles.

Gaz: It means no.

Gaz walked away with the flip of her hair. Sashaying away in that "eat your squiggly spooch out" manner. Zim watched her go and hopped up shaking his fist!

Zim: FLEE WHILE YOU CAN, YOU EVIL LITTLE TEMPTRESS! NEVERTHELESS, HEED THIS! ZIM WILL NEVER LET YOU GO! ZIM WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE! YOU HEAR ME! ZIM SWEARS IT!

Gaz paused and then she turned back to Zim.

Gaz (whispering): You swear? You won't leave me… alone? You won't let me go… no matter what?

Zim could only blink back at her bewildered… oh the pendulum of his emotions for her. One moment they are fighting but the next, here she was looking back at him with such a mixture of emotions… So much like his missions…. one moment ready for glory… the next… running away from an explosion…

Zim (whispered hoarsely): I promise my little Gaz…

Gaz (whispers to him in his mind): Will you give up on me?

Zim (whispers back to her thoughts): Zim never will….

Zim went up to her and put his hand to her cheek. She seemed to be soothed by his touch, and then did something that completely took Zim by surprise! She bit him! It was not a hard bite, but he felt the eyetooth press to his skin. It did not break skin… but it marked him through his glove! Gaz ran off… Zim just stood there stunned! Then he touched where Gaz bit him…

Zim: What… what just happened? gasp

**-**

* * *

**ZIM DISCOVERS VOWS!**

-

He ran to his next class, without even acknowledging to his teacher, and sat at his desk. He pulled off his glove… He had to see! He had to! There on his green flesh… small and perhaps would soon fade… was Gaz's small bite mark! Gaz had marked him! Zim! She marked Zim first! But why? Then Zim pulled at his wig in provocation!

Zim: Zim should have marked her first! But… wait… that little demon seed… marked me…

Zim smiled to himself devilishly and wrung his claws in glee. So close, in obtaining her. He will soon get her… all to himself. Nevertheless, maybe there was a custom, from her side that he needed to consider. Something that would make her all his! Zim spent the rest of class, looking at the fading mark. He marked it with pen, where her teeth made small dentures. Most of the time in class, he imagined all sorts of ways, he would get her to submit to his bite… and then it turned to images of her and him, wrestling… her straddling on top of him, ready for his claws to cup her….

Gaz: What are you thinking?

Zim startled by Gaz, almost falls over his desk: NOTHING! NOTHING!

Gaz: I can believe that.

Zim (shot Gaz an angry thought): What is it, little smeet? Want to placate Zim's anger by apologizing for your disobediences? WELL IF YOU ARE… then all is forgiven.

Gaz (dryly): Thanks; now I can move on with my life.

Zim: You're welcome. I would have had MINIMOOSE chew on your head until you were sad, but Zim is feeling generous today.

Gaz: yeah… well anyway, just wanted to ask… what were you going to do to me?

Zim: uh… What do you mean?

Gaz: You got very weird… well…. Weirder than usual. So what was up?

Zim: …. You know… Zim is not sure. Just wanted to bite you and inject my tongue thorn into your neck.

Gaz: gasp! You were trying to drink my blood or poison me?

Zim: NO! Just wanted to mark you as mine! Zim thinks it is a territorial thing.

Gaz: You're not sure?

Zim: When it comes to you, you tiny terror, Zim is not sure of allot of things… Only that you belong to Zim.

Gaz: …. Jerk…

Zim: Well if you are done with your questions then…

Gaz: Waite… did… you think I was weird when I … I …

Zim: No.

Gaz: but…

Zim: No.

Everything was quiet for a long moment… to the point Zim thought Gaz had left his thoughts… until…

Gaz: so… umm… Do you work out?

Zim raised a brow at this question: Zim practices his self-defense, everyday, all the time. An invader has to keep on his toes in case of any attacks! Especially from a certain little demon female with sharp toes and fast fists.

Gaz giggled at this…

Zim felt odd. Was Gaz questioning his ability to fighting and being able to protect what is his?

Gaz: Well… I was just wondering. Okay, bye.

Then she was gone!

Zim tried to reach out for her… but then looked at his hand. He had to learn what the human custom to ownership was! He must be missing something here! He raised his hand up to the teacher.

Zim: BOOK-SLAVE! I request information in enslaving humans!

The teacher just shook his head.

Teacher: You always ask that every week, Zim.

Zim: Yes... I know but… I mean… NO! Not like that! I mean a particular slave…err… I mean human. Especially stubborn females… who might doom the average meat-bag.

A student raised his hand.

Darkmoose: Ummm… Doesn't law… international law, prohibit slavery?

Zim: It is?! DAMN!

Derrick Sharpshooter: I know what he means! He means bondage! Like when you have this chick and you put her in a leather corset and collar!

Gun Greg jumps up: Yeah! Like when she likes being spanked and wears the high heel leather shoes… and then there are straps and stuff! It is awesome! Like in this magazine right here!

Zim (folds his arms and sticks his chin up in a haughty manner): Ridiculous! Why would I bother putting this female in a … leather corsets… and a collar…. While she skimps around in revealing clothing items around…..me… uh… while Zim sp- sp-… give me that magazine!

Zim snatches the magazine from Gun Greg and flips through it.

Can he do the same to Gaz? Images of her being spanked and …. Then he turned the page!

Zim: UGH! Foolishness! This is just some human entertainment crap! I need how to get a human to have and to obey Zim through sickness or through health… to really have her!

Darkmoose: Sounds like a marriage vow.

Zim: A what?

Darkmoose: A marriage vow. That is allot like how a marriage vow goes… _"With this Ring I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my worldly Goods I thee endow; In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost; Amen…_" the one you seem to be quoting is the catholic verse, "_To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health.,  
To serve and obey, forsaking all others and to cherish him 'till death do us part_."

Zim jumped up and down on his chair excitedly!

Zim: YES! YES! THAT ONE! PERFECT! THAT IS WHAT ZIM MEANS! I WILL MAKE HER VOW TO ME! I WILL OWN HER BY MARRIAGE!

Darkmoose: uh… a marriage is a partnership! A spiritual bond between two people who wish to connect forever! It has love and commitment… a dedication of two souls to be forever together!

Zim: Yes, yes. It will not be easy for Zim have her bonded to me. But not impossible! Soon I will have her in my clutches! Mwahahahaha!

Darkmoose: You didn't listen to a word I said, did you?

Zim: Yes… yes, yes. I will have her committed to only me and Zim is great for thinking an ingenious plan.

Darkmoose: I could be saying anything to you right now, can I?

Zim: So does this have to be a verbal contract or something of a legal document. Will there be a blood pact?

Darkmoose: Purple…

Zim: Ah, of course… I must do all three, just to cover all avenues of escape.

Darkmoose: I didn't say any answer! I just said purple! You have the worst case of selective hearing I have ever dealt with!

Zim: Why thank you, Zim does look good in stripes. But enough of your noise hole! Zim now has to devise clever ways of owning a human! Particular that of a certain little purple terror!

Gun Greg (looking around): Hey, what happened to my magazine?

Zim: I know not what you mean, foolish punk-meat!

Gun Greg: You just had it!

Zim: No, I didn't.

Gun Greg: Yes you did! LIAR!

Zim: You're talking crazy!

Gun Greg (raising his hand): All right you thief, I'm going to nark on you!

Derrick Sharpshooter: Don't bother… the teacher has been sipping on schnapps, during this whole conversation.

Teacher (slurring): I stopped caring an hour ago…

Gun Greg: This is a pretty fked up class!

Zim just looked at his green hand where Gaz's mark was faded but the pen marks were left. So now, Zim had another plan forming, and no matter how long it took… Gaz will be his. He vowed it! By these marriage vows, he will finally own her… His gaze turned hard and there was a wicked gleam to his eyes…. Zim imagined Gaz standing before him, taking his hand in hers, saying in her quiet voice, "_I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my soul and worldly Goods I thee endow_" Zim chuckles darkly.

Gaz was in her class, when she felt a chill go up her arm. She shivered a bit and hugged herself to chase the chill away. A saying came to her mind. It was like a storm on a summer day, it overshadowed her thoughts…

"_I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my soul and worldly Goods I thee endow_"

She looked down at her notebook! Had she written it without thinking? Gaz gasped… because the pen was levitating! It was writing it on its own… until she reached for it… then it dropped!

-

_Roll credits--_

In the credits, Gaz and Zim say in the same time, _**"TO BE CONTINUED!"**_

-

-

* * *

_**A/N!**_

So sorry for the long update… just had allot of things going on, and events taking place. I have an ending and more to write, but I cannot be spotted at work doing this… There are spies about. Therefore, what I do is email myself stories I type in drafts and then I come home and work on it some more. Well now I am done with this, but there are more too come! So now, Zim had discovered marriage and after looking into what old vows were like in the old medieval times. I figured the vows I wrote were not so far from the origins! Yes, there was no real word of LOVE from the women's part of the marriage vow! She had to serve and obey her man! Blah! Whatever!

So now, Zim is showing his scary side and I am trying to keep them in a dark dramatic manner, unlike my other ZAGR story where it is funny and amusing. Zim chases her with a scary obsessive streak, and Gaz is feeling the foreshadowing of her future with Zim. Dib seems to be growing as a character and perhaps growing further away from his little sister Gaz, who, in her heart, fears of being left behind, alone.

Dib is making decisions in his life that is taking him further and further away from his relationship with Gaz. Like all adults facing the future, Gaz feels like a childhood item neglected as he is growing up. Gaz had witnessed Dib abandoned his pursuits of Zim. She fears his growing up and his secret obsession of Tak, will take him away. Leaving her alone in the Membrane house…

Zim though seemed to want Gaz more and more. As he became the past that Dib abandoned and pulling Gaz to its grip. Gaz is reluctant, because she wants to try to hold on as long as she can. Holding on to the last shred of hope that Dib would still chose her over the stars…

Too deep? Well okay… How about this? Zim is an alien who won't take no for an answer, while Gaz has to deal with staying small while everyone around her seems to be growing up! Dib is busy trying to be an astronaut and high school sometimes just sucks… How about that?  
Oh and I put in that last part form the anime show Erika because I found out that Erika from the anime is the same voice actress as Gaz!


End file.
